Harry Potter and the first year student
by Ketrin Ann
Summary: Пятый год Гарри в Хогвартсе. Новые открытия, неожиданности и тайны, связанные с Гарри, первокурсником и Зельеваром.
1. Chapter 1

Автор: **Ketrin Ann**

Герои: Гарри Поттер, Северус Снейп и другие…

Жанр: AU, Северитус

Резюме: Пятый год Гарри в Хогвартсе. Новые открытия, неожиданности и тайны, связанные с Гарри, первокурсником и Зельеваром.

Отказ: Думаю и так всем ясно, что они не мои.

**Гарри Поттер и первокурсник**

** 1 часть **

Маленький одиннадцатилетний мальчик с восхищением и предвкушением ожидал того момента, когда он окажется в Хогвартсе Школе Волшебства и Чародейства. Его отец рассказывал так много удивительных вещей об этом месте. Он как завороженный слушал о призраках, летающих повсюду, о портретах, жители которых могли двигаться и говорить, о зачарованном потолке в Большом Зале, и о многом другом.

Стоя на платформе и смотря на алый поезд Хогвартс-Экспресс, ему с трудом верилось, что наконец-то настал тот день, когда он отправиться на нём в мир полный всяческих приключений. А то, что они у него будут, он в этом ни капельки не сомневался.

Он смотрел по сторонам и наблюдал, как других детей провожали родители, и в этот момент ему ужасно хотелось, чтоб его отец тоже был сейчас тут рядом с ним. Он так нуждался в его заверении, что всё будет хорошо. Но он знал, что его отец не мог тут присутствовать из-за своей работы, и из-за того, что никто не должен знать, чей он сын. Перед началом учебного года, отец многое ему поведал и объяснил, после чего он практически всю ночь не мог сомкнуть глаз и заснул только под утро. Но зато это дало ему понять такое частое и длительное отсутствие папы в его жизни. Он частенько грустил по этому поводу. И вот теперь он будет чаще его видеть. Мальчик был так счастлив из-за этого, что готов был держать в секрете имя своего отца, и при встрече с ним, делать вид, что они не знакомы, потому что папа опасался за его безопасность, если об этом узнают другие.

Постояв ещё немного, он решил, что пора сесть в поезд. Сделав именно так, он шёл по коридору выгона, открывая двери купе, и заглядывая внутрь. Но всё уже было занято. Впереди осталось последнее купе в вагоне, куда он ещё не заглядывал, и надеялся, что на этот раз ему повезёт, и там останется свободное местечко.

Он уже протянул руку, чтобы открыть дверь, когда справа от него раздался неприятный и грубый голос – Прочь с дороги недомерок – мальчик резко повернул голову и увидел светловолосого прилизанного подростка, который по какой-то странной причине сразу вызвал острую неприязнь. Позади него стояли ещё два мальчика, которые ехидно усмехались.

- Я может и недомерок, зато не выгляжу как прилизанная скользкая лягушка – выпалил он с вызовом, первое, что пришло ему в голову в тот момент.

У подростка и двух его прихвостней аж лицо скривило от негодования и ярости. Создавалось такое впечатление, что они готовы убить его на месте.

- Ну, надо же, взгляните, кто у нас тут такой смелый выискался! Ребята, он вам случаем никого не напоминает? – двое подростков рядом с ним тупо мотнули головой – Ужасно растрёпанные волосы, дурацкие очки, и отвратительно глупое выражение лица. Да он же вылитый мерзкий Поттер. Может, проучим его как следует, чтобы знал, с кем имеет дело? – двое ребят с энтузиазмом закивали головой.

Светловолосый мальчик достал палочку, но тут дверь купе распахнулась, и наружу вылетели трое подростков – А вот и золотое трио решило присоединиться! Так даже будет интересней. Развлечёмся с шизиком, нищим маглолюбом и грязнокровкой в придачу!

- Заткнись Малфой. Вечно строишь из себя не бог весть что, а на самом деле трус последний, только и можешь на младших нападать, да ещё и с перевесом на своей стороне. Видать совсем забыл свою вторую натуру в виде Хорька! Снова хочешь им стать? Можем устроить, если ты так напрашиваешься – с пылом произнёс Гарри Поттер.

- Ах ты мерзкий отвратительный…

Но договорить ему не удалось, Гермиона Грейнджер с палочкой в руке, прокричала – Силенсио – после чего Драко Малфой резко замолк, и стал похож на рыбу хватающую ртом воздух – Вам троим лучше убраться подальше как можно скорей, перевес не на вашей стороне. И если у Малфоя хоть иногда голова работают, то другие её используют только для того, чтобы есть. Если ты не забыл Малфой, я не только палочкой умею пользоваться. Ты ведь не хочешь ещё раз познакомиться с моим кулаком? – произнеся это, Гермиона отменила заклинание.

- Приготовьтесь, вы ещё заплатите за всё. После возрождения Тёмного Лорда, я жду не дождусь, когда вы будете на коленях молить его о пощаде. Надеюсь, я буду присутствовать при этом моменте – с неистовством произнёс Малфой, и пошёл в обратном направлении со своими двумя прихвостнями.

Гриффиндорцы не придали значения напыщенной речи Малфоя, и как только они скрылись из вида, троица, наконец, пристально пригляделась к мальчику. Они были удивлены таким странным сходством между Гарри и этим ребёнком.

- Привет! Тебя как зовут? Я Гарри, а это Гермиона и Рон – указал Гарри на своих друзей.

Мальчик застенчиво разглядывал их, но быстро ответил – Привет! Меня зовут Терриус, но можно просто Терри, мне так больше нравиться – он застенчиво улыбнулся. Они ему сразу понравились, и он чувствовал, что может им доверять, хотя и сам не понимал почему.

- Терри ты, наверное, не можешь найти свободное место, так? – спросила Гермиона.

- Да, я уже прошёл весь вагон, только в последнее купе не успел заглянуть. Мне помешал тот ненормальный – сказал Терриус.

- Да это всего на всего Драко Малфой. Не обращай внимания на этого высокомерного придурка. Он мнит себя центром вселенной, а на самом деле он идиот каких ещё поискать. Вечно кичиться своей чистокровностью. Задолбал уже всех этим. Кстати, не хочешь поехать с нами? У нас как раз есть свободное местечко – произнёс Гарри, с радушием смотря на мальчика, который так был похож на него.

- С огромным удовольствием! – воскликнул Терри с сияющей улыбкой на лице.

- Ну, тогда заходи – сказал Гарри, и открыл дверь купе, пропуская внутрь, как он надеялся, их нового друга.

Когда они зашли внутрь и сели, Гарри представил ему других обитателей купе.

- Это Джинни, сестра Рона, она с четвёртого курса, а это Невилл, он также как и мы, пятикурсник факультета Гриффиндор. А это Терри.

Джинни и Невилл поприветствовали мальчика с озадаченным, но, тем не менее, приветливым выражением лица, отметив его внешность.

- Терри, если я не ошибаюсь, ты первокурсник? – спросила Джинни, и мальчик кивнул – Ну и на какой факультет ты рассчитываешь попасть?

- Я не знаю. Я как-то об этом особо не задумывался. Главное для меня поскорее оказаться в Хогвартсе, я так давно об этом мечтал. Папа так много рассказывал о замке, о его загадках и легендах. Я просто не могу дождаться, увидеть всё его великолепие, своими собственным глазами – с восторгом произнёс Терри.

- Ну, скоро увидишь, осталось не долго – усмехнулся Гарри такому воодушевлению мальчика, мимолётно вспомнив свой первый день.

- А кто твой отец? – спросил Рональд Уизли.

- Я не могу сказать – с грустью ответил Терри. Ему совсем не нравилось это скрывать, но он обещал своему отцу, и он обязательно сдержит своё обещание.

Ребята перекинулись озадаченными взглядами, но решили не давить на ребёнка с расспросами, хоть и горели огромным желанием сделать именно так, потому что их очень заинтриговала эта скрытность. Особенно Гарри. Он просто сгорал от любопытства. Он нутром чувствовал, что тут замешана какая-то тайна, а разгадки тайн, это как раз по его части, и он постарается выяснить, в чём тут дело. Мальчик вызывал у него необъяснимые чувства. Он ощущал какое-то родство с ним, и хотел уберечь его от всех неприятностей и от таких людей, как Малфой.

Дальнейшая поездка прошла за болтовнёй, шутками, играми, и рассказами о проведённом лете.

**Продолжение следует…**


	2. Chapter 2

Основное направление: Case-Files

**~*~ ****2 часть ~*~**

Профессор Северус Снейп преподаватель зельеварения, сидел с мрачным выражением лица в своём кабинете в подземельях, и размышлял о том, что опять ему придётся учить пустоголовых учеников, большинство которых ничего не смыслят в зельях и их ингредиентах.

Да к тому же опять придётся лицезреть весь учебный год этого ненавистного мальчишку Поттера, которого он терпеть не мог. Но, тем не менее, ему приходилось приглядывать за ним и защищать, так как это входило в его обязанности. Ведь много лет назад он дал слово директору и не собирается его нарушать. Хотя оберегать этого дерзкого, высокомерного идиота была задача не из лёгких. Он постоянно умудрялся во что-нибудь вляпаться. Но если честно, он делал бы это в любом случае, даже если бы не обещал, потому что Поттер вызывал в нём какую-то непонятную чересчур защитную реакцию, отчего он ещё больше злился на несносного мальчишку. Ведь он так сильно ненавидел его отца, и эта ненависть перекинулась на его отпрыска, который так был похож на Джеймса Поттера. Вот с чего бы ему хотеть защищать этого глупого гриффиндорца? Объяснения просто нет.

Хотя в дальнем уголке памяти, он скрывал воспоминание одного дня, когда много лет назад, он случайно встретился с Лили, которая когда-то была его другом и её полугодовалым сыном. В тот день они вместе зашли в паб, и замечательно провели время. И как ни странно это звучит, но малыш на её руках постоянно тянул к нему свои маленькие ручки, и улыбался, постоянно лепеча ему что-то на своём собственном языке. Он даже пару раз неосознанно улыбался ему в ответ, не успев себя остановить. Профессор даже себе с трудом мог признаться в том, что ему было приятно общество обоих, а не только Лили, но он, ни за что бы, ни признался в этом кому-то ещё. Но что толку это вспоминать, для него всё давным-давно изменилось, да и сам он уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз хорошо проводил время. Наверное, именно тогда и был последний раз. С тех пор много воды утекло, и за последующие годы он стал более ожесточённым и нелюдимым.

Хотя в его жизни был один человек, который хоть немного мог смягчить его сердце, когда он покидал Хогвартс летом на некоторое время. В то время ему приходилось держать себя в руках, и не показывать своё обычное поведение, с которым знакомы все учащиеся школы.

Тут вдруг раздался стук в дверь, тем самым прервав его размышления, и он недовольно произнёс – Войдите.

- Северус, я тут решил заглянуть к тебе на минутку, перед прибытием учеников. Надеюсь, я не помешал? – зайдя внутрь, произнёс Дамблдор, глаза, которого, как всегда излучали свойственную ему жизнерадостность.

- А разве это имело бы хоть какое-то значение, Альбус! – с угрюмым видом ответил зельевар.

- Ну, Северус, ученики ещё не прибыли, а ты уже в плохом настроении – с улыбкой сказал Дамблдор.

- Вы что-то хотели, директор? – он решил, не тратя время попусту, узнать цель визита Альбуса.

- Да. Я хотел попросить тебя быть помягче с Гарри в этом учебном году. В прошлом году он и так много пережил. Смерть Седрика Диггори у него на глазах была ужасным потрясением для него. Дети не должны видеть смерть, а ему ещё не раз предстоит столкнуться с ней, и я очень беспокоюсь за его душевное равновесие. Мне очень жаль, что я не могу оградить его и других детей от всех ужасов, которые последуют с возвращением Волдеморта – всегда искрящиеся глаза Дамблдора, были заполнены грустью.

- Хорошо, Альбус, я постараюсь, но ничего не буду обещать – сказал Северус нейтральным голосом. Ему совершенно не нравилось видеть директора таким. Хоть его и раздражала постоянная жизнерадостность Альбуса, но куда больше ему не нравилось видеть грусть в тех голубых глазах.

- Ну, вот и славно – произнёс Дамблдор, глаза которого снова заискрились – Пора мне идти готовиться к предстоящему пиру. Увидимся там, Северус – сказал директор, и покинул кабинет Снейпа.

**********

Прибыв в Хогсмид, ребята пожелали мальчику удачи, и сказали идти с полугигантом, потому что именно он помогает первокурсникам переправляться на лодках по озеру к замку. А сами тем временем отправились к каретам.

Подойдя к одной из них, Гарри увидел странное существо, которое тянет карету. Он так заворожено смотрел на него, что друзья заволновались, ведь они видели только пустое место, куда так пристально воззрился Гарри.

- Гарри, с тобой всё нормально? – обеспокоенно спросила Гермиона.

- А? Да, всё в порядке. Разве вы не видите это существо, похожее на полу скелетную лошадь? Я даж не знаю, как описать точней. Оно такое ужасающее и в то же время так притягивает к себе.

Его друзья переглянулись и мотнули головой.

- Гарри, мы никого не видим. Ты уверен, что с тобой всё в порядке? – ещё раз спросила Гермиона.

- Он не сошёл с ума, я тоже вижу это существо – сказала подошедшая светловолосая девушка – Это Тестрал. Их могут видеть только те, кто видел смерть – произнесла она спокойным голосом.

Ребята странно посмотрели на неё, после чего все сели в карету, и отправились в замок.

**********

Гарри с Гермионой мчались вслед за Роном в Большой Зал. Рыжеволосому подростку не терпелось поскорей отведать праздничный ужин в честь начала учебного года. Оказавшись там, они быстро сели за гриффиндорский стол, и стали дожидаться приветственной речи Альбуса Дамблдора, и распределение первокурсников.

И директор не заставил себя долго ждать, поднявшись со своего места за Главным Столом, он поприветствовал всех, и как всегда не забыл упомянуть о запретах, а также представил нового учителя по Защите От Тёмных Искусств.

Сказать, что Гарри был удивлён, значит, ничего не сказать. Он был безумно рад такому раскладу дел. Ему так хотелось подбежать к Главному Столу, и самолично поздравить профессора по ЗОТИ, но решил не поддаваться такому импульсу, и просто с восторгом аплодировал, также как и большая часть учеников школы.

- Я просто не верю своим глазам! Люпин снова будет преподавать у нас защиту. Слава Мерлину! Дамблдор в этом году сделал отличный выбор! – ликующе произнёс Рон.

- И не говори, дружище. Вот уж не ожидал совсем такого. Год начинается с потрясающего сюрприза! Поскорей бы попасть к нему на урок. С ним мы точно многому научимся, и уж точно не уснём от скуки. Ой, мне тут вдруг вспомнился один урок – разразился смехом Гарри.

- Ты про тот, где Невилл приодел Боггарта-Снейпа в наряд своей бабушки? – спросил Рон, засмеявшись.

Гарри кивнул, и оба гриффиндорца прикрыв рот рукой, старались приглушить свой смех, чтобы не привлекать к себе излишнее внимание.

Но один хмурый и недовольный взгляд им всё-таки удалось привлечь. Северус Снейп с отвращением смотрел в их сторону, думая о том, что эти безмозглые идиоты совершенно не умеют себя вести, и предвкушал, как снова будет измываться над ними. Но затем опомнился. Он ведь сказал директору, что постарается быть *помягче* с Поттером, с ехидством и брезгливостью подумал зельевар.

Зато сидевшая рядом с ними Гермиона, в отличие от мальчиков, просто отделалась улыбкой.

- Гарри, Рон, успокойтесь. Сейчас начнётся распределение первогодок. Вы же не хотите пропустить? – постаралась привести в чувство развеселившихся друзей Гермиона.

Они сразу успокоились, и стали с интересом разглядывать толпу первокурсников.

Профессор МакГонагалл вызывала ребят по одному, и надевала на них распределяющую шляпу, после чего каждый садился за стол собственного факультета, под приветственные аплодисменты и выкрики. И вот, наконец, остался последний ученик.

- Терриус Элвин Принц.

Продолжение следует…


	3. Chapter 3

**~*~ ****3 часть ~*~**

А тем временем в мрачном и зловещем доме, монстр с красными глазами вызвал к себе одного из пожирателей смерти.

- Мой Лорд, я прибыл по первому зову – произнёс внезапно появившийся пожиратель, и подобострастно приклонил колено перед своим владыкой.

- Люциус, мой верноподданный сторонник. Я возлагаю на твоего сына большие надежды. Он должен доказать мне свою верность, и выполнить миссию, которую я собираюсь поручить ему. Пусть будет готов, и когда придёт время, он не должен совершить ошибки. В противном случае ты знаешь, что вас ждёт – угрожающе прошипел он.

- Да, мой Лорд. Это большая честь для нас. Мой сын не запятнает фамилию Малфой. Я об этом позабочусь.

- Хорошо Люциус. Теперь оставь меня одного. Я скоро вызову тебя, и сообщу, что должен сделать твой сын.

- Как прикажите, мой Лорд – сказав это, он поднялся, и исчез также внезапно, как и появился.

**********

Назвав имя и фамилию последнего нераспределённого ребёнка, МакГонагалл очень удивилась. Ей стало интересно, не связан ли он каким-то образом с Эйлин Принц, которую она помнила ещё с давно минувших времён. И ещё это странное сходство с одним из учеников её факультета. Решив потом расспросить об этом директора, она поместила шляпу на голову подошедшему мальчику, севшему на табуретку.

Без долгих размышлений, шляпа выкрикнула – Гриффиндор!

Гриффиндорцы встретили его шквалом аплодисментов, и мальчик, встав с табуретки, направился в их сторону.

Подойдя ближе, он заметил Гарри, машущему ему – Терри, иди, садись с нами – крикнул ему Гарри, подзывая рукой к ним.

- Да, Терри, иди к нам – вторил ему Рон, отодвинувшись немного, чтобы освободить для мальчика место.

Терри подошёл, и сел между Роном и Гарри, которые поздравили его, похлопав его по спине. После чего на столах появилось множество всяческих угощений и вкусностей.

Они приступили к еде, наслаждаясь обилием и разнообразием яств.

- Гарри, ты заметил, что Снейп практически не отрываясь, смотрит в нашу сторону? - спустя какое-то время спросил Рон.

- Ещё как заметил. Я, даже не глядя, ощущаю на себе его патентованный взгляд. Он, наверное, считает, если будет кидать на меня беспрерывные убийственные взгляды, то его мечта осуществиться, и я, либо умру на месте, либо просто испарюсь – усмехаясь, ответил Гарри.

Рон усмехнулся в ответ – Он, скорее всего и во сне об этом мечтает. Только и грезит, как бы поизощрённей от тебя избавиться, и порубить на ингредиенты для зелий – добавил рыжеволосый гриффиндорец.

- Брррр, Рон, какая гадость. Не порти аппетит, мы же едим. Зачем просвещать меня о его мечтах, тем более, если эти мечты обо мне – сымитировав дрожь, с отвращением произнёс Гарри, всё также усмехаясь.

- Ну и извини дружище, само как-то вырвалось.

Гермиона хмуро на них посмотрела – Вы могли бы хоть немного проявлять к нему уважение? Всё-таки он наш профессор. Ведёте себя просто не достойно – с лёгким возмущением сказала она.

- Да ладно тебе, Гермиона. Нашла, за кого заступаться. Как будто забыла, как он мерзко с нами обращается, а с Гарри хуже всех – недовольно сказал Рон.

- И вовсе я ни за кого не заступаюсь, Рон. Просто я считаю не правильно так отзываться о преподавателе, кем бы он ни был.

- Даже если этот преподаватель пожиратель смерти? – чуть понизив голос, спросил Рон.

- Он шпион – категорически заявила она - И к тому же, мы не должны говорить об этом, когда вокруг столько людей – она поднялась – Я пошла в библиотеку, увидимся позже – после чего развернулась, и ушла.

- С такими темпами к концу года в библиотеке точно скоро не останется ни одной, ни прочитанной ею книги. Что же она тогда будет делать? Просто с ума сойдёт от недостатка знаний – усмехаясь, сказал рыжий подросток.

- Рон, перестань такое говорить за её спиной. Она же наш друг – с осуждением сказал Гарри.

- Да во всём виноват, мой чёртов язык. Опять само собой вырвалось. Я просто пошутил – оправдываясь, сказал Рон.

- Может, пожертвуешь свой язык для ингредиентов для зелий, тогда он точно больше не будет проблемой, и возможно Снейпа растрогает такой благородный жест – усмехаясь, посоветовал Гарри.

- Нет, спасибо. Сомневаюсь, что его это растрогает. Так что я лучше оставлю его при себе. Иначе кто будет с тобой болтать и спорить с Гермионой? Вы же со скуки помрёте.

- И то верно – сказал Гарри. Протянув руку, он взял стакан тыквенного сока и немного отпил. После чего продолжил доедать свой ужин.

Терри всё это время тихо сидел, и просто слушал, время от времени поглядывая на Главный Стол. Мальчик раньше никогда не видел у отца такое ужасающее выражение лица. Он не знал, что и думать. Кто его отец на самом деле, пожиратель смерти или шпион? Он надеялся, что всё-таки шпион, как и сказала Гермиона. О другом он даже думать не хотел.

После ужина, они отправились в гриффиндорскую башню.

**********

Поздним вечером Гарри спустился из спальни мальчиков в Общий Зал Гриффиндора, и устроился в кресле перед камином. Его друзья по комнате уже давно спали, а он никак не мог уснуть из-за плохих снов, которые преследовали его всё лето. Ему снилось не только смерть Седрика и возрождение Волдеморта, но и другие ужасы, от воспоминания которых по его телу сразу пробегала дрожь. Ему было не выносимо вспоминать лица замученных людей в его снах, и видеть жуткий страх в их глазах, перед неизбежным концом. Он не мог понять, почему ему всё это снилось. Хотя может быть, потому что он ждал, что именно так и будет и очень этого боялся, в результате чего, это отразилось на его снах. Но что-то в глубине души подсказывало ему, что это уже происходит на самом деле, и впереди его ждут ещё более ужасающие вещи, и он должен быть готов к этому. Гарри ощущал какой-то непонятный и тяжкий вес на своих плечах, который становился с каждым днём всё более и белее непосильным. Он не знал, как стряхнуть его с себя, как облегчить столь тяжёлую ношу.

Решив развеять мрачные мысли, Гарри сбегал наверх за мантией-невидимкой, и спустившись обратно, он по-тихому выскользнул через портрет наружу.

Он медленно шёл по тёмным коридорам Хогвартса, не обращая внимания, куда идёт. В такое позднее время они были пусты, отчего он ощущал какое-то умиротворение. Ему нравилось вот так просто блуждать, и открывать всё новые неизведанные места, в которых он ещё не бывал. Он очень хотел найти такое место, о котором никто не знал, и где бы он смог спрятаться ото всех, когда он в этом больше всего нуждался.

Особенно теперь, когда большинство учеников Хогвартса косо на него смотрели, и не верили в то, что Волдеморт возродился. За всё время, проведённое в школе, он должен был бы уже привыкнуть к их сомнениям на свой счёт, и тем не менее, каждый раз это ранило его до глубины души. Зато его утешало, что двое его самых близких друзей, а также Джинни, Невилл, близнецы и преподавательский состав не сомневались в этом. И для него это было самым главным.

После получасового плутания, он вдруг услышал вдалеке голос МакГонагалл, окликнувшую директора – Альбус? А вот и ты. Как удачно я тебя поймала. Я как раз направлялась к тебе.

Гарри, осторожно ступая, подошёл к углу и выглянул из-за него, внимательно прислушиваясь.

- Действительно очень удачно, что мы столкнулись в такой час Минерва. Ты что-то хотела? – спросил Дамблдор.

- Я хотела узнать, не сможешь ли ты удовлетворить моё любопытство насчёт Терриуса Принца?

- Возможно. Что именно ты хочешь узнать?

- Не связан ли он каким-то образом с Эйлин Принц? И ещё меня интригует это удивительное сходство с Гарри.

- Да, Минерва, он связан с Эйлин. Терриус её внук.

- Что?! Не хочешь же ты сказать, что он… - она резко приостановилась. Было слишком невероятно такое предполагать.

- Что он сын Северуса? – помог директор.

МакГонагалл кивнула.

- Да, он действительно его сын – Дамблдору доставляло удовольствие видеть такое ошеломлённое выражение на лице Минервы.

- Мне очень трудно представить Северуса в роли отца.

- Думаю, не только тебе – хихикнул Альбус.

- Но мне одно не понятно, почему он так похож на Гарри?

- О, а это очень легко объяснимо. Тут замешаны семейные тайны Поттеров – с искоркой в глазах, произнёс директор.

- Альбус, может, ты сразу прямо скажешь, в чём тут дело?

- Ладно. Но для начала присядь – он взмахнул палочкой и наколдовал стул. После того, как она села, он продолжил – Джеймс Поттер не был единственным сыном Гарольда Поттера. У него был ещё один сын от Эйлин Принц. Когда Эйлин родила сына, она изготовила специальное зелье, которое помогло изменить внешность Северуса, чтобы он был похож на её мужа. Без противоядия и без знания, какое зелье она использовала, невозможно обратить процесс, поэтому Северус и выглядит так, но это не затрагивает его потомство.

- О Мерлин, Северус был братом Джеймса. И это значит, что Гарри его племянник.

- Вот тут ты ошибаешься. Гарри был племянником Джеймса. Северус его настоящий отец.

МакГонагалл была очень рада, что воспользовалась предложенным стулом, в противном случае, она сомневалась, что устояла бы на ногах, услышав такие откровения – Но как такое возможно? – с потрясением спросила она.

- Джеймса во время одной неудачной миссии прокляли, в результате чего он потерял способность иметь детей. Примерно в тоже время, он узнал из посмертного письма своего отца, что Северус его брат. Он очень хотел стать отцом. И Лили рассказала ему о магловском искусственном оплодотворении. Именно тогда ему пришло в голову попросить свою жену уговорить Северуса стать донором, чтобы в ребёнке текла его кровь. Лили не составило большого труда уговорить Северуса, ведь они стали друзьями ещё до поступления в Хогвартс. Ради неё он сделал бы что угодно. После того, как всё было сделано, Джеймс и Лили из благоразумных соображений стёрли Северусу память об этом инциденте. Так что Северус не знает, что у него есть ещё один сын, а также что Джеймс был его братом. Поэтому Минерва, всё выше перечисленное должно остаться между нами из соображений безопасности.

- Да, конечно, Альбус. Я понимаю. Можешь положиться на меня. От меня об этом точно никто не узнает.

- Я в этом и не сомневался, поэтому и рассказал тебе.

МакГонагалл встала со стула, который тут же исчез – Ладно, Альбус, уже слишком поздно, и нам давно пора идти спать.

После чего они оба покинули эту часть замка.

**Продолжение следует…**


	4. Chapter 4

**~*~**** 4 часть ~*~**

Гарри скатился по стенке на пол, и подтянул ноги к груди, обхватив их руками. После услышанного, он находился в шоковом состоянии. Его сознание отказывалось верить словам директора. Судьба не могла так жестоко с ним поступить.

Он чувствовал отвращение при одной мысли, что профессор, которого ненавидела практически вся школа, был его отцом. В одночасье его привычный мир рухнул, разлетевшись на множество осколков, собрать которые уже будет невозможно.

Он так гордился своим отцом, а теперь оказывается, что его отец совсем другой человек, которого можно только ненавидеть, бояться, презирать и испытывать к нему бесконечную злость. Но уж точно не гордиться. Если быть точным, Гарри вообще не испытывал ни одного положительного чувства по отношению к мерзкому мастеру зелий. Да и как могло быть иначе, если этот человек с самого начала только и делал, что издевался над ним при каждом удобном случае, превращая его жизнь в сущий ад. Снейпу просто доставляло колоссальное удовольствие высмеивать его при всех, и обвинять в том, что он такой же высокомерный, дерзкий и наглый как и его отец. При этой мысли, гриффиндорец злобно ухмыльнулся. Может сказать Снейпу, что всё это время он так «лестно» отзывался о самом себе? Интересно было бы посмотреть на его реакцию, подумал Гарри. Но он тут же резко выкинул из головы эти глупые мысли. Уж лучше ещё раз испытать на себе проклятие Круциатус, взбрело ему в голову. Он не хотел, чтобы этот мерзавец узнал об их родстве. Он и сам не хотел знать об этом и желал стереть эту информацию из памяти.

Гарри проклинал, на чём свет стоит, свою дурацкую привычку бродить вечерами, где ни попади. Если бы он остался в гриффиндорской гостиной, то мог бы и дальше продолжать жить в блаженной неосведомлённости. Но нет ведь! Ему прям в первый же день приспичило выйти и развеяться! Вечно он натыкается на какие-нибудь неприятности.

Для пятнадцатилетнего подростка это ужасное открытие стало последней каплей. В данный момент он хотел ничего иного, как просто забиться в щель и никогда оттуда не выползать.

Он был так зол, что когда поднял взгляд и сфокусировал его на доспехах, они вдруг неожиданно взорвались и разлетелись на множество частей в разные стороны.

Гарри от удивления вскочил на ноги, не понимаю, что только что произошло. Ведь он не мог этого сделать? Он даже палочку не использовал.

Подросток очень надеялся, что рядом никого не было, и никто не слышал этот шум. Быстро достав палочку, он произнёс заклинание Репаро, и доспехи приобрели свой прежний вид.

Затем решив, что лучше будет вернуться в гриффиндорскую башню, он побежал вдоль коридора, и когда уже было, собрался завернуть за угол, он вдруг врезался в тёмную фигуру, которая как раз в этот момент вышла из-за угла.

- Кто это тут у нас? – спросил зельевар, снимая мантию-невидимку с Гарри – Можно было сразу догадаться. Только один нахальный ученик считает, что соблюдение правил его не касается, и он может их безнаказанно нарушать и сломя голову бегать в такое время по замку, попутно врезаясь в преподавателя – произнёс профессор надменным голосом.

Гриффиндорец застыл на месте. От потрясения, всё его тело сковало, что он даже не мог шевельнуться, и просто стоял как статуя. Снейп был последним человеком, которого он хотел увидеть в данный момент. Он был не готов так скоро встретиться с ним лицом к лицу. Паника овладела им целиком и полностью.

Северус Снейп недовольно смотрел на мальчишку, отметив его странное состояние. Он выглядел таким бледным, как будто только что пережил шоковое потрясение. Но что могло это вызвать? Уж точно не их неожиданное столкновение.

Зельевар потряс за плечи мальчишку – Поттер? – но не получил от него никакой реакции – Поттер, вы слышите меня? – Снейп пристально смотрел в глаза мальчишке, но он даже не мигал. Профессор помахал рукой перед его глазами, но проклятый гриффиндорец всё также не реагировал, и просто смотрел пустыми и ничего не выражающими глазами в одну точку. Создавалось такое впечатление, будто его сознание находилось совершенно не здесь, а где-то в другом месте.

Мастер зелий не знал что предпринять, как вывести подростка из этого оцепенения. Какое-то непонятное и необъяснимое чувство закралось в сердце хладнокровного и бесчувственного человека. Он даже мысли не мог допустить, что это могло бы быть беспокойство за этого безответственного идиота. Но, тем не менее, он начал волноваться. Главным образом о том, что если он не приведёт его в чувство, другие решат, что именно он довёл его до такого состояния, и естественно все набросятся на него.

Чтобы избежать такой возможности, он решил отвести мальчишку в свой кабинет, и там разобраться в сложившейся ситуации.

Северусу без всяких помех удалось спуститься в подземелья, и ни с кем при этом не повстречаться. Звёзды и судьба явно были благосклонны к нему сегодня, а то обычно он всегда сталкивается с Филчем и его вездесущей кошкой во время патрулирования школы.

Он завёл безвольного подростка в свой кабинет и усадил его в кресло. Затем подошёл к шкафчику, и достал флакончик с зельем. Подойдя обратно к мальчику, он открыл ему рот, и влил ему зелье. Как ни странно, мальчик его сразу проглотил без всякой помощи, после чего глаза подростка стали приобретать осознанный взгляд.

Гриффиндорец моргнул несколько раз. Осмотревшись, он заметил, что находится в кабинете Снейпа. Профессор пристально и хмуро смотрел на него, отчего Гарри захотелось встать и убежать отсюда, как можно дальше. Но он как будто прирос к месту, поэтому просто сидел неподвижно, и также пристально и хмуро смотрел на своего ненавистного учителя, не зная, что делать и как себя вести.

Профессор с облегчением вздохнул, увидев, что подросток, похоже, осознаёт свою обстановку, и явно не рад этому.

- Ну, Мистер Поттер, раз уж вы пришли в себя, то должен обрадовать вас, что в первый же день вы умудрились заработать отработку. Приходите завтра в восемь часов вечера в мой класс. Вернее сказать, уже сегодня, если учесть что уже ночь. Не вздумайте опоздать даже на минуту, иначе благодаря вам, ваш факультет распрощается с приличным числом баллов. Вам всё ясно?

- Можно подумать, вам нужен такой незначительный повод, чтобы снять с меня баллы – пробормотал еле слышно Гарри.

- Поттер, вам лучше попридержать язык за зубами. Пять баллов с гриффиндора. Считайте, что вы легко отделались. Вам никто не позволял гулять по замку в такое время. Что с вами там произошло, что вы оказались в таком состоянии? – спросил он требовательным голосом.

- Я не понимаю, о каком состоянии вы говорите, сэр – с трудом вымолвил гриффиндорец спокойным голосом.

- Я говорю об эмоциональном шоке. Я хочу знать, что его вызвало.

- Не ваше дело! Оставьте меня в покое! – не сдержавшись, воскликнул Гарри.

- Ещё пять баллов с гриффиндора. Вам стоит научиться держать свои необузданные эмоции под контролем. Я ещё раз спрашиваю, что с вами произошло? – устрашающе спросил зельевар.

- Ничего. Я просто гулял, точно также как и вы. Или вы считаете, что вам можно, а другим нет? – нахально произнёс Гарри, нисколечко не страшась тона профессора.

- Ладно, ещё пять баллов с гриффиндора. И не смейте мне дерзить, Поттер. Это в ваших же лучших интересах. Не вынуждайте меня прибегать к иным методам. А теперь честно отвечайте на заданный ранее вопрос – резко сказал Снейп, начиная терять терпение.

- Вы можете снять хоть тысячу баллов, я всё равно ничего вам не скажу, даже если вы будете меня пытать, если именно это вы имели в виду под иными методами – с решимостью сказал Гарри.

- Ну, раз так, мистер Поттер, тогда я назначаю вам неделю отработки. Будете приходить в мой класс каждый вечер в восемь часов. И для вашего сведения, я никогда не пытаю учеников. Можете идти – хладнокровно сказал Снейп нейтральным голосом, хотя внутри он весь кипел от ярости. Как Поттер смеет думать, что он стал бы его пытать. Он ни разу в жизни не применял к детям физические наказания. Он сам не знал, почему так разозлился при этом заявлении ненавистного подростка. Но ведь это Поттер, что с него взять, не стоит обращать внимание на его слова, решил он. И всё же ему было очень неприятно услышать такое из уст Поттера. Только ему одновременно удавалось так сильно выводить его из себя, доводя его до ярости, и в то же время испытывать странное ощущение тревоги за судьбу бестолкового мальчишки.

Гриффиндорец обрадовавшись, что так легко отделался, быстро поднялся с кресла, и молча, вышел из кабинета, даже не удостоив при этом Снейпа взглядом.

Профессор с угрюмым выражением проводил его, и когда за ним закрылась дверь, он решил, во что бы то ни стало выяснить, что произошло с мальчишкой. Он ни разу не видел, чтобы Поттер отключался от реального мира. Должно было произойти что-то серьёзное, и он обязательно выяснит что именно, и тем самым удовлетворит своё любопытство.

**********

Покинув кабинет Снейпа, Гарри сначала направился в гриффиндорскую башню, но передумав, развернулся, и отправился дальше блуждать по замку.

После внезапного столкновения со Снейпом, он всё равно теперь не сможет уснуть. А просто так сидеть в их общей гостиной, ему было бы скучно, да и не было желания.

Он довольно долго бродил по мрачным коридорам школы, время от времени переправляясь по лестницам вверх, и даже не заметил, как уже добрался до седьмого этажа. Идя вдоль незнакомого коридора, он всматривался в полутьму перед собой, отгоняя от себя мрачные мысли. Затем он вдруг резко остановился, и решил передохнуть.

Гарри устало сел на пол, прислонившись к стене. От такой длительной прогулки он очень утомился, что вполне бы сейчас смог уснуть. Но у него просто не осталось сил возвращаться в гриффиндорскую башню.

Гарри закрыл глаза, отчаянно желая оказаться в комнате с кроватью, где бы он мог провести оставшееся время до завтрака и возможно, если повезёт, немного поспать. Хотя времени не так уж и много осталось. Часов пять, не больше.

Когда спустя какое-то время подросток открыл глаза, он вдруг почувствовал, что позади него стена стала какой-то другой. Он резко поднялся, и обернувшись, увидел огромную дверь. Гриффиндорец от удивления аж рот раскрыл. Немного придя в себя, он протянул руку к железной ручке, и слегка повернув её, открыл дверь.

Он осторожно заглянул внутрь, и от увиденного, просто застыл на месте. Это оказалась комната с кроватью. Именно в этом он так сейчас нуждался, и желал.

Гарри зашёл внутрь, и дверь тут же закрылась за ним, при этом исчезнув. Запаниковав, он быстро подошёл к стене, и дверь тут же появилась. Вздохнув с облегчением, он снова отошёл от стены, и дверь снова исчезла. Решив, что она появится, когда понадобиться, он более внимательно осмотрел комнату. Кроме кровати тут больше ничего не было. Ему показалось это очень странным, но он не стал придавать этому особого значения, и просто подошёл к постели, и скинув ботинки, улёгся на кровать.

Спустя минуту после того, как его голова прикоснулась к подушке, он уже спал мирным сном.

**Продолжение следует…**


	5. Chapter 5

**~*~ 5**** часть ~*~**

- Гарри Поттер, сэр, проснитесь. Гарри Поттер, сэр, проснитесь. Вам пора вставать, и идти завтракать – расслышал Гарри сквозь дымку сна чей-то знакомый голос.

Он медленно и нехотя приоткрыл глаза, и увидел перед собой взволнованного Добби.

Он быстро сел на постели, сразу не поняв, где находится, но затем быстро опомнился, и встал с кровати.

- Привет, Добби. Как ты меня нашёл? – удивлённо спросил Гарри своего друга эльфа.

- Гарри Поттер, сэр, Добби присматривал за вами, и видел, как вы нашли Нужную Комнату – ответил Добби, подпрыгивая на месте.

- Нужная Комната? Что это? – непонимающе спросил гриффиндорец.

- Нужная Комната появляется, когда в ней нуждаются. Она может принять любой вид, какой пожелаете, Гарри Поттер. О ней мало кто знает – с радостью объяснил эльф.

- Добби, ты хочешь сказать, если я пожелаю, чтобы она превратилась в гриффиндорскую гостиную или в Большой Зал, она превратиться? – с трудом веря, спросил Гарри.

- Да, Гарри Поттер.

- Вот это да!!! Это так здорово! Интересно будет проверить! – с восхищением воскликнул Гарри.

- Гарри Поттер, вы должны спешить на завтрак, у вас не так много времени осталось.

- Ты прав Добби. Спасибо, что разбудил. Чтобы я делал без такого друга, как ты.

- Гарри Поттер, сэр, Добби очень горд, что вы считаете Добби другом. Для Добби это большая честь – от радости эльф стал подпрыгивать ещё резвей – Гарри Поттер, Добби должен идти выполнять свои обязанности – сказав это, эльф тут же исчез.

Гарри усмехнулся, затем направив на себя палочку, он привёл себя в надлежащий вид.

Подойдя к стене, он открыл появившуюся дверь, и выйдя наружу, побежал в Большой Зал.

*********

Большинство учеников школы завтракали в Большом Зале, и умудрялись болтать во время еды, обсуждая свои предстоящие уроки.

Гермиона сидела рядом с Джинни и слушала, как рыжеволосая девушка рассказывала о проделках близнецов за лето, которые она не успела рассказать раньше. Они обе время от времени посмеивались, когда дело доходило до Рона. Фред и Джордж, как всегда использовали свои новые изобретения на нём.

- Ты бы видела и слышала, как Ронник целый день ходил и лаял по-собачьи, когда пытался что-то сказать. Он хоть и пытался ничего не говорить, но ведь такому болтуну, как мой братец, трудно сдержаться, так что он облаял всех по полной. Рон после этого два дня не разговаривал с близнецами – смеясь, рассказывала Джинни.

- Мне почти что, жаль его. Жалко, что я не видела. Такое зрелище пропустила – также смеясь, сказала Гермиона.

- Да уж, он был звездой этого шоу. Особенно когда он съел конфетку, которая превращает уши в ослиные, а волосы в оранжевый цвет, стоит только произнести одно из трёх слов. «Мама», «Квиддич» и «Еда». Бедный, глупый Ронник, так и не догадался, что активизировало свойства конфетки. Так бы могло продолжаться две недели, но близнецы сжалились над ним, и дали ему противоядие. Фред и Джордж собираются продавать эти конфетки в школе, но мне обещали дать бесплатно. Они сказали, что можно любые слова использовать для активации заклятия. Вот теперь думаю над кем подшутить – улыбаясь, сказала Джинни.

Они всё также продолжали болтать, пока к ним не подсел встревоженный Рон.

- Привет. Вы не видели Гарри? – спросил Рон.

Девочки мотнули головой.

- Нет. А в чём дело? – спросила Гермиона.

- Когда я проснулся, его уже не было в спальне. Другие тоже не видели его со вчерашнего дня. На него совсем не похоже вставать и уходить раньше остальных – сказал Рон, накладывая на тарелку еду.

- Может он решил позаниматься? Ведь в этом году нам сдавать СОВы – предложила слабое оправдание за отсутствие друга, Гермиона.

- Не говори глупостей, Миона. Кто кроме тебя станет готовиться к СОВам в начале года. Без обид, ладно – сказал Рон с оправдывающейся улыбкой.

- Да конечно без обид, Рон. Я прекрасно знаю твоё мнение обо мне – сказала Гермиона хладнокровным тоном, стараясь скрыть лёгкую обиду. Она уже привыкла к его высказываниям о её чрезмерном стремлении к знаниям, но всё-таки ей было неприятно это постоянно слышать в той или иной форме.

- И за что нам так подфартило. У нас первый урок сдвоенные зелья. Уж лучше встретиться с любимчиками Хагрида на его уроках, чем спускаться в подземелья Снейпа – меняя тему, простонал Рон.

- Перестань строить из себя мученика, Рон. Лучше бы ты больше читал о зельях, их ингредиентах, и их свойствах, тогда бы ты меньше получал неудов и упрёков в свой адрес. Умение в зельеварении очень важно, особенно тем, кто хочет стать аврором. Это может помочь спасти жизнь в трудной ситуации – начала читать лекцию Гермиона.

- Ладно-ладно. Я понял – прервал её Рон – Просто, если бы кто-то другой вёл зельеварение, я бы возможно даже полюбил этот предмет. Но вряд ли нам так повезёт – удручённо добавил он, после чего жадно набросился на еду.

**********

Не далеко от больших дверей в Большой Зал, Гарри заметил бегущего Терри, который точно так же как он, опаздывал на завтрак. Они одновременно собирались забежать в Большой Зал, но стоящие в дверях Драко и Гойл подставили им подножки, в результате чего оба гриффиндорца растянулись на полу с оглушительным грохотом перед всеми находящимися в Зале. Все сразу повернули головы в их сторону, и Большой Зал разразился диким хохотом. Само собой разумеется, больше всех смеялись ученики за слизеринским столом.

- Поглядите-ка, Потти и его копия, решили пол собою подтереть. Похвально-похвально. Домашним эльфам меньше работы. Глядишь, они им памятник поставят у себя на кухне и будут преклоняться перед ними за такой подвиг. Может эльфы даже в помощники их возьмут. Конечно, если они хорошенько постараются и не ударят в грязь лицом. Хотя нет, они уже ударили – произнёс Драко, смеясь над унижением двух гриффиндорцев – Кстати, я где-то слышал, что родственники Поттера используют его вместо домашнего эльфа, так что ему не привыкать к черновой работе – с самодовольной ухмылкой добавил Малфой.

В этот момент светловолосый слизеринец чувствовал себя на высоте, не подозревая, что копает себе могилу своей выходкой, и один очень негодующий и кипящий от злости декан, продумывает, как он накажет Малфоя за издевательство над его собственным сыном. Зельевар прекрасно видел, что именно его слизеринцы подставили подножки. Раньше бы он даже значения этому не придал, если бы это был только Поттер, но сейчас это затронуло его сына, и он просто не мог этого стерпеть. Снейп наклонился поближе, к сидящей рядом МакГонагалл, и что-то тихо ей прошептал, после чего поднялся и вышел через боковую дверь для преподавателей.

МакГонагалл поднялась со своего места, затем вышла из-за стола, и направилась к ним.

Рон с Гермионой тоже выскочили из-за стола, и подбежав к Гарри и Терри, помогли им подняться.

- Гарри, Терри, с вами всё в порядке? Вы не ушиблись? – взволнованно спросила Гермиона.

Ребята осмотрели себя, и оба сказали, что всё нормально.

Гарри весь кипел от злости. Он повернулся к Малфою, и с ненавистью посмотрел на него. Он одновременно был зол и смущён от упоминания о его родственниках. Он понятия не имел, как змеёныш узнал об этой части его жизни. Его также переполняла ярость от того, что Малфой посмел не только над ним посмеяться, но и над Терри. Теперь, когда он знал, что Терри его брат, он с ещё большим намерением хотел защитить его. Гарри не хотел, чтобы у его брата сложились плохие впечатления о Хогвартсе. Он прекрасно помнил о том, как Терри с таким воодушевлением стремился сюда. Он сильно сжал кулаки, горя огромным желанием вмазать Малфою как следует, чтобы стереть с его лица отвратительную ухмылку, и хоть как-то отплатить ему. Но вместо этого он приложил все усилия, чтобы успокоить себя, и не наделать глупостей в пылу ярости.

- Хорёк, зря ты это сделал. Ты явно напрашиваешься на неприятности. Советую теперь оглядываться по сторонам, мало ли что может случиться – угрожающе произнёс Рон, не решаясь что-то предпринять в данный момент на виду у преподавателей. Гарри был рад, что именно Рон вмешался, иначе бы он вряд ли бы смог себя сдержать, и не размазать мерзкого гадёныша.

Слизеринец собрался сказать что-то в ответ, но ему помешала, подошедшая к ним МакГонагалл.

- Мистер Малфой, мистер Гойл, двадцать баллов со слизерина и две недели отработки с мистером Филчем – сказала она строгим голосом, не терпящим возражений. Её взгляд бы таким грозным, что никто в здравом уме не станет ей перечить, поэтому Малфой просто стиснул зубы от злости, и поплёлся вместе со своим дружком в сторону слизеринского стола.

МакГонагалл оценивающе посмотрела на двух гриффиндорцев, после чего развернулась, и покинула Большой Зал без единого слова в их адрес.

- Пошлите, сядем за стол, у нас не так много времени осталось перед первым уроком – сказала Гермиона.

- Ты права, Миона, я ещё не успел доесть свой завтрак. Я ещё даже сладкого не пробовал – сказал Рон воодушевлённо. Гарри с Гермионой переглянувшись, невольно улыбнулись, оба подумав об одном и том же. Рон есть Рон.

Как только они сели за стол, они сразу же услышали раздающиеся в унисон знакомые голоса.

- Гарри? – сказали одновременно близнецы Уизли, подсаживаясь с обеих сторон зеленоглазого подростка.

- Что? – сказал Гарри, с опаской и неуверенностью глядя то на одного то на другого, чувствуя, что они задумали что-то не ладное, очень надеясь, что они не выбрали его вместо подопытного кролика для своих экспериментов.

- Не волнуйся Гарри – сказал Фред.

- Мы хотим помочь тебе расквитаться с Хорьком – сказал Джордж.

- Ты ведь хочешь ему отомстить? – спросил Фред.

- Э-э-э…. ну д-да – запинаясь, сказал Гарри, не ожидавший такого. Его лицо засияло от радости.

- Вот отлично! Устроим белобрысому хорьку весёленькую жизнь – сказал Джордж, улыбаясь, и потирая руки в предвкушении.

- Ну, тогда встретимся после уроков в гриффиндорской гостиной, и обсудим детали предстоящей мести – сказал Фред. После чего близнецы встали, и ушли.

- Трусливый Хорёк сам не знает, что его ждёт. С такой поддержкой, Малфой получит сполна – сказал Рон, чуть ли не прыгая от радости, размахивая ложкой при этом.

- Давно пора – улыбаясь, сказал Гарри. Спустя несколько секунд он вдруг почувствовал необъяснимый трепет в груди. Он ощущал какое-то странное предчувствие чего-то неожиданного.

Внезапно во вспышке белого пламени в Большом Зале появился удивительно красивый белый феникс с золотыми глазами.

Все сразу перестали болтать, и с изумлением смотрели на птицу, которая олицетворяет само воплощение Света, дарующую людям только добро и любовь, и оберегающую от зла.

Уже много веков никто не видел белого феникса своими собственными глазами, и лишь немногие видели их на редких картинах, хранящихся в частных коллекциях, не доступных для глаз многих людей. Большинство слышало об их красоте только из рассказов, которые не могут в полной мере их описать. Никто из присутствующих даже мечтать не мог о том, что им воочию посчастливиться увидеть эту удивительную птицу.

Все с глубочайшим интересом наблюдали, как белый феникс кружился под зачарованным потолком, разнося по залу завораживающую песню, которая погружала в состояние умиротворения, что просто невозможно было оторваться от переливов неземных звуков. А затем феникс полетел в сторону гриффиндорского стола, и опустился перед Гарри Поттером, передав ему письмо, которое неожиданным образом появилось в клюве пленяющего создания.

С изумлением смотря на феникса, Гарри протянул руку, и взял письмо. Затем сразу его открыл и начал читать.

«Уважаемый Гарри Поттер. При получении этого письма, вам надлежит немедленно посетить Банк Гринготтс. Для этого вам следует прикоснуться к фениксу, и он тут же вас доставит куда следует. На месте вы узнаете цель вашего визита»

Гарри оторвал взгляд от письма, и посмотрел в золотые глаза феникса, которые словно гипнотизировали. Он без всяких раздумий прикоснулся к птице, и тут же исчез в языках белого пламени.

После этого все находящиеся в Зале опомнились, и началась неразбериха. Слышались испуганные крики со всех сторон. Друзья Гарри, выкрикивали его имя в надежде, что он вернётся. Они не могли понять, как такое могло произойти. Ведь Хогвартс одно из самых защищённых мест. Многие повыскакивали со своих мест, и устроили столпотворение.

Дамблдор, глядя на всю эту суету, поднялся со своего места, и утихомирил всех, сказав, что с Гарри всё в порядке, и он скоро вернётся, и что они должны спокойно выйти из Большого Зала, и отправляться на уроки.

Ученики послушно выполнили указания директора, в том числе и друзья Гарри. Они просто решили положиться на слова Дамблдора, так как всё равно не могли ничего предпринять в данный момент, и просто надеялись на скорейшее возвращение их друга.


	6. Chapter 6

**~*~**** 6 часть ~*~**

После того, как Гарри прикоснулся к фениксу, он оказался в незнакомой комнате, похожей на кабинет. Комната была просторной и светлой. Впереди перед ним стоял стол, за которым сидел гоблин.

- Мистер Поттер. Я ждал вас. Пожалуйста, садитесь – сказал главный гоблин Гринготтса, указав на кресло.

Гарри подошёл к столу, и сел в кресло. Он удивился, когда феникс последовал за ним, и примостился рядом с ним.

- Мистер Поттер, вы, наверное, теряетесь в догадках, зачем вас сюда вызвали? – спросил гоблин.

- Да – ответил Гарри, пристально смотря на гоблина. Он был очень заинтригован. Гарри отвёл взгляд в сторону, и взглянул на феникса. Затем он протянул к нему руку, чтобы погладить, но резко остановился, и снова повернулся к гоблину - Я снова не исчезну, если поглажу феникса? – спросил Гарри, переведя взгляд на феникса.

- Нет. Ему была дана команда, доставить вас сюда, но с этого момента, Дулитус, так зовут феникса, будет слушаться только вас. Хотя должен отметить, что фениксы своенравные птицы. Дулитус не станет вам повиноваться беспрекословно, он будет оказывать вам дружескую поддержку и при случае выручать вас в трудную минуту, стоит вам только позвать его – ответил гоблин, затем он открыл ящик стола, и достал оттуда цепочку с кулоном в форме белого феникса. Посмотрев на мальчика, он передал цепочку с кулоном подростку – Повесьте на шею и постарайтесь никогда не снимать. Вам будет достаточно прикоснуться к кулону, и произнести имя «Дулитус», и феникс тут же появиться.

Гарри с удивлением посмотрел на гоблина, затем протянул руку, и взял цепочку с кулоном. Он какое-то время с интересом разглядывал красивую вещицу, а затем повесил цепочку на шею, и спрятал её под одеждой – Мне просто не вериться, что у меня теперь, как и у Дамблдора, тоже есть феникс – улыбаясь, сказал Гарри. Его глаза в этот момент искрились чистой радостью.

- Мистер Поттер, я также должен вас уведомить, что вы получили в наследство замок Вайтфлейм. Чтобы попасть туда, вам тоже достаточно прикоснуться к кулону и произнести название замка – сказал гоблин.

- Замок!? Но кто мог оставить мне замок? У меня же кроме Дурслей, нет больше родственников – взволнованно спросил Гарри, не признавая, что всё-таки есть ещё один самый близкий родственник, мысли о котором он старался постоянно отгонять от себя.

- Я не знаю, кто именно. Я только знаю, что этот замок был оставлен вам в наследство много веков назад. Я просто исполняю инструкции, указанные в завещании, которое было составлено давным-давно.

Гарри был так потрясён, поэтому не знал, что сказать. Ему очень хотелось узнать, как кто-то мог знать о нём задолго до его рождения. Он очень надеялся, что ему всё-таки удастся всё разузнать, и разобраться в происходящем. У него от всего просто закружилась голова. С начала учебного года, с ним столько всего произошло, что он просто диву давался, как он ещё не сошёл с ума.

Гарри неожиданно подумал о Снейпе, и вспомнил, что у него же сейчас должны быть сдвоенные зелья. Он едва смог сдержать стон. Снейп точно не обрадуется его отсутствию, хотя возможно и наоборот. Чем чёрт не шутит, ведь мерзавец его ненавидит, и вполне может быть счастлив, что его нет сейчас на уроке. Отчего от этой мысли, ему стало не по себе. Хоть ему и неприятно знать, что Снейп его отец, но ему куда неприятней знать, что он его ненавидит. По необъяснимым причинам, Гарри было больно это осознавать. Гарри также волновался о своих друзьях. Они наверное места себе не находят, переживая за него.

Гоблин прочистил горло, и сказал – Мистер Поттер, вы можете вернуться в Хогвартс. Я больше не смею вас задерживать.

- Но как я вернусь? – спросил Гарри, немного придя в себя.

- Феникс отправит вас обратно. Просто попросите его об этом. До свидания, мистер Поттер.

- До свидания, сэр – Гарри встал с кресла, затем повернулся к Дулитусу, и попросил отправить его обратно в Хогвартс. Феникс подлетел к Гарри и сел к нему на плечо, после чего они оба исчезли из кабинета главного гоблина.

**~**~**~**~**~**

Урок зелий был в полном разгаре, и профессор Снейп был как всегда не в самом лучшем расположении духа. Самый устрашающий и грозный преподаватель Хогвартса и подземелья, за двадцать минут уже успел снять тридцать баллов с гриффиндора, и еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не сделать того же самого со слизерином. А причиной тому была не прекращающаяся болтовня о том, что случилось с Поттером в Большом Зале.

Спустя десять минут, после угрозы отработки с Филчем целый месяц, Северусу Снейпу удалось утихомирить учеников. Дав указание открыть страницу № 34, профессор велел приготовить зелье, описанное в ней.

Ученики послушно исполнили его указание, и после просмотра страницы, сходили за необходимыми ингредиентами и принялись за работу.

Зельевар с облегчением вздохнув, сел за стол, и принялся за чтение журнала о новых достижениях в зельях. Он время от времени поглядывал на нерадивых пятикурсников, внимательно следя за их деятельностью.

Когда он в последний раз взглянул в их сторону, он заметил, что Лонгботтом собирался добавить в зелье ингредиент, который там совсем не уместен – Мистер Лонгботтом, будьте внимательны, если не хотите попасть в лазарет. Может вы читать разучились, или вам нужны очки, тогда в следующий раз позаимствуйте их у Поттера. И возможно тогда такому идиоту как вы не захочется добавить в зелье ингредиент не указанный в рецепте, спровоцировав тем самым нешуточный взрыв – зловредно произнёс зельевар, недоброжелательно смотря на гриффиндорца. Отчего Невилл под злобным взглядом Снейпа, был уже готов забиться под стол, но его спасло неожиданное появление Гарри и феникса в языках белого пламени прямо перед столом слизеринского декана. Доставив Гарри, куда следует, феникс сразу исчез.

Профессор от неожиданности опрокинул стул взад себя, и упал на пол, стукнувшись головой об стенку. Смачно выругавшись про себя, он быстро поднялся, держа руку на ушибленном месте. Его взгляд и выражение лица, явно не предвещали ничего хорошего.

- Поттер, тридцать баллов с гриффиндора за неподобающие появление в классе – процедил сквозь зубы зельевар – А также десять баллов с гриффиндора за ваше опоздание. И ещё десять баллов с гриффиндора, потому что я так хочу – добавил не на шутку рассерженный профессор.

- Чёртов мерзавец снял с нас пятьдесят баллов только за то, в чём Гарри даже не виноват – прошептал Рон Гермионе – У меня просто огромное желание выплеснуть бурду из своего котла прямо в его отвратительную морду – сузив глаза, рыжий гриффиндорец одарил Снейпа взглядом полным ненависти. К счастью для него, всё внимание зельевара было направлено совсем на другого человека.

- Тише Рон, если не хочешь распрощаться с ещё большим количеством баллов, и заработать отработку с Филчем – одёрнула его Гермиона.

Гарри совершенно не удивило такое поведение Снейпа, и не успев себя притормозить, он ляпнул – Профессор, почему бы вам ещё не снять баллы просто за то, что я вообще существую. Думаю этот совет вам пригодиться на тот случай, если у вас идеи иссякнут за чтобы ещё оттяпать у гриффиндорцев баллы – зеленоглазый подросток с вызовом смотрел на своего нежелательного отца. Ему надоело постоянно терпеть его нападки.

- Пятьдесят баллов с гриффиндора за вашу дерзость, Поттер. Поздравляю, даже близнецам Уизли не удавалось потерять столько за такой короткий срок. А теперь садитесь на своё место и не вздумайте рот открывать, если вас не спросят – зельевар устрашающе смотрел на Поттера, и не мог понять с чего это вдруг несносный мальчишка решил бросить ему вызов.

Гарри хотел было ещё что-то сказать, но его остановила Гермиона – Гарри, пожалуйста, не усугубляй ситуации и просто сядь – умоляющее попросила гриффиндорка.

Отвернувшись от Снейпа, Гарри последовал просьбе Гермионы, и сел рядом с Роном. Рыжий подросток одарил его восхищённым взглядом и улыбкой, которые явно говорили, что Рон был рад такой смелости с его стороны, и полностью его поддерживал.

Оставшаяся часть урока прошла без всяких инцидентов, и по завершении они спокойно покинули класс зельеварения. Их очень удивило, что профессор больше ни на кого не огрызался, не одаривал своим фирменным сарказмом и ни снимал баллы.

А причиной тому была изрядно надоевшая боль, которую Северус Снейп периодически испытывал благодаря тёмной метке, и означавшую вызов от Тёмного Лорда.

После его возрождения, Северус решил, что больше не станет работать шпионом. Ради собственного сына. Ведь эта работа слишком опасна, и он не хотел, оставить сына сиротой. И ему даже не пришлось первому сообщать об этом Дамблдору, так как Альбус сам предложил ему не заниматься этой деятельностью. И он естественно согласился, даже виду не показав, что и так не собирался этим заниматься. И вот теперь ему приходилось выносить постоянную боль. Его это так достало, что временами ему хотелось отправиться в логово психопата, и попытаться самому прикончить выродка. Но, само собой разумеется, на самом деле он не станет этого делать. Он ведь ещё не выжил из ума. Хотя даже если и выживет из ума, то и тогда не станет этого делать без веских на то причин.

Устало поднявшись, Северус отправился в свой кабинет, чтобы принять обезболивающее зелье.

**~**~**~**~**~**

После уроков перед ужином, Гарри встретился с друзьями в гриффиндорской гостиной, и они обсудили план мести. Ребята напридумывали много шуток, которые они с радостью используют на Малфое.

Первым делом, близнецы решили подбросить слизеринцу конфетку, которая превратит его в полное посмешище перед всей школой. Для этого Джордж и Фред выбрали удобный момент, и подговорили свою знакомую подругу с факультета Рэвенкло, пофлиртовать с Малфоем и как бы между делом предложить чудо-конфетку.

Как ни странно, Хорёк заглотил наживку, и теперь оставалось только дождаться, когда белобрысый урод произнесёт одно из слов активизирующих конфетку. И чтобы ускорить это дело, они подослали Гермиону. И так как Малфой не упустил случая, назвать её грязнокровкой, когда она проходила мимо, то естественно его волосы сразу же стали оранжевыми, а уши ослиными. Все, кто его встречал по пути в Большой Зал, ухохатывались со смеху. А уж во время ужина, даже директор с трудом скрывал улыбку, что уж говорить про учеников, они не скрывая, потешались над ним. И тут ещё под конец ужина, на него опрокинулись несколько тарелок с остатками от еды стоявшие рядом, и теперь он был похож на бомжа, который только что вылез из мусорного бака после прекрасного улова. А потом, когда он встал и собрался уходить, он неожиданно упал через лавку взад себя, и был похож на перевернувшегося на спинку таракана, дико брыкающему лапками.

Когда Малфой поднялся, его лицо от стыда, а возможно и нет, стало ярко красным с маленькими жёлтыми крапинками, отчего по залу разнёсся ещё больший хохот. После такого унижения он словно пуля вылетел из Большого Зала, только его и видели.

**~**~**~**~**~**

Дружная компания гриффиндорцев шла по коридору в приотличнейшем и развесёлом настроении. Гарри, Рон, Гермиона, Джинни, близнецы, Невилл и Терри чуть ли не подпрыгивали до потолка от радости. Но тут впереди идущий Невилл вдруг резко притормозил у поворота в другой коридор, и испуганным голосом произнёс – Сюда Снейп идёт.

Ребята взволнованно переглянулись – Нам лучше спрятаться. Что-то не хочется попасться ему на глаза прямо сейчас. Уверен, он догадался, что случившееся с его любимчиком, это наших рук дело – сказал Джордж.

- Спрячьтесь вон в ту нишу, а я его отвлеку – предложил Терри, указав на углублённое место в стене полуприкрытое бархатной портьерой.

- Ну уж нет, Терри. Снейп больше всех не любит первогодок. Мы не позволим тебе отдуваться за всех нас – сказал Рон.

- Да ерунда. Он мне ничего не сделает. Ну же, идите, прячьтесь, не волнуйтесь за меня – Терри подтолкнул их в сторону ниши.

Ребята нехотя забились в нишу, и полностью закрыли портьер, подглядывая по краям с двух сторон. Они успели как раз вовремя, потому что спустя несколько секунд Снейп вывернул из-за угла.

- Терриус, что ты тут делаешь? – спросил зельевар своего сына.

- Я просто решил прогуляться и осмотреть замок – ответил мальчик, как в ни в чём, ни бывало.

- Не стоит тебе гулять по замку в такое время. Кстати, я видел, что ты покинул Большой Зал в компании Поттера. Я запрещаю тебе с ним общаться. Уверен, он плохо на тебя повлияет, и обязательно втянет тебя в какие-нибудь неприятности - сказал Снейп строгим голосом, к которому Терри был не приучен.

- Что?! Папа, ты не можешь так поступить! Гарри мой друг! Я не перестану с ним общаться! - на одном дыхании воскликнул Терри.

- Терриус, не говори глупостей. Поттер не мог стать твоим другом за такой короткий срок. Ты сделаешь, как я сказал, без всяких возражений.

- Нет! Ты не можешь меня заставить. Ты сам на себя не похож. Значит, другие не зря тебя мерзавцем называют. Теперь я вижу, что они были правы. Таким ты мне не нравишься. Я не хочу больше с тобой разговаривать - сказав это, мальчик развернулся, и побежал как можно дальше от своего отца.

- Терриус! - Снейп выкрикнул ему в след, но юный гриффиндорец, даже не обернулся, скрывшись за углом. Профессор устало потёр лоб, а затем переносицу, после чего отправился по своим делам, проклиная при этом гриффиндорское упрямство и непослушание.

От увиденного и услышанного, друзья Гарри не могли поверить своим глазам и ушам.

После того, как зельевар скрылся из виду, ребята вышли из укрытия с потрясёнными выражениями лица.

- Просто не вериться, что у сального мерзавца есть сын – сказал Рон – Терри совершенно на него не похож. Может он его усыновил? Что-то я сомневаюсь, что в них течёт одна кровь.

Остальные Уизли, Гермиона и Невилл были того же самого мнения.

- Вообще-то он действительного его родной сын – решил вмешаться Гарри.

- С чёго ты это взял? Они отличаются друг от друга и внешностью и характером, как небо и земля – сказала Джинни.

- Ну… я … э-э-э… вчера поздно вечером, я подслушал беседу между Дамблдором и МакГонагалл. Именно тогда я и узнал об этом – последнюю часть Гарри выпалил со скоростью света.

- Что?! И ты до сих пор нам ничего не рассказал! – воскликнул Рон.

- Я не хотел, чтобы об этом узнали другие, потому что то, о чём они говорили, также касается и меня. Я боялся и до сих пор боюсь вашей реакции, если расскажу вам об этом – еле слышно произнёс Гарри.

Гермиона положила руку ему на плечо, и сказала – Гарри, тебе не нужно бояться. Мы твои друзья. Ничто из сказанного это не изменит.

Гриффиндорцы ободряюще ему улыбнулись.

Набравшись смелости, он всё им рассказал. Он хотел было также рассказать о причине сегодняшнего исчезновения, но решил, что потом как-нибудь поведает об этом.

Друзья смотрели на него с широко раскрытыми глазами и со слегка приоткрытым ртом. Никто из них не мог вымолвить ни слова. Они совершенно такого не ожидали и просто онемели.

- Может, вы прекратите на меня так пялиться, и хоть что-то скажите? Я начинаю волноваться. Возможно, не стоило вам рассказывать – опустив взгляд на пол, подавленно сказал Гарри.

- Нет, Гарри, ты правильно поступил – опомнившись первой, сказала Гермиона – Это просто невероятно! И Снейп даже не подозревает, что так плохо обращается с собственным сыном. Я уверена, если бы он знал, он бы переменил своё отношение к тебе. Ты собираешься ему рассказать?

- Конечно же, нет, Гермиона. Да я скорее предпочитаю сквозь землю провалиться. И я глубоко сомневаюсь, что он переменился бы по отношению ко мне, даже если бы узнал – с пылом ответил Гарри.

- Вот в этом я полностью согласен с Гарри – наконец прядя в себя, произнёс Рон – Слава Мерлину, что ты не Снейп, а всё-таки Поттер. И вы прикиньте, этот мерзавац так ненавидит Поттеров, а на самом деле тоже Поттер. Интересно было бы увидеть его отвисшую челюсть, если он когда-нибудь узнает. Его бы точно всего перекосило от ужаса или удар хватил – усмехаясь, сказал Рон – Уверен, он бы сам себя Авадой проклял.

- Ага, мне тож так кажется – смеясь, поддержал Гарри.

Другие тоже засмеялись, и даже Гермиона не устояла, представив себе эту картину.

- Гарри, мы тут с Джорджем посоветовались, и решили взять шефство над Терри. Мы хотим обучить его премудростям нашей профессии шутников и приколистов. Надеюсь, ты не против? Вы только прикиньте, когда через пару лет главным шутником школы станет сын Снейпа – с озорной искоркой в глазах сказал Фред.

- Я только за – улыбаясь, сказал Гарри – О, кстати, я ещё кое-что вспомнил. Я вчера нашёл одну странную комнату. Добби мне сказал, что она может приобретать любой вид по вашему желанию. Не хотите взглянуть?

- Конечно, хотим – дружно ответила компания гриффиндорцев.

- Ну тогда пошли скорее, а то мне на отработку к Снейпу надо идти в восемь часов – удручённо сказал Гарри.

Ребята одарили его сочувствующими взглядами, и они все вместе пошли вслед за Гарри.

Поднявшись на седьмой этаж, Гарри остановился примерно на том самом месте, где вчера решил передохнуть, и повернулся к стене – Вот на этой стене должна появиться дверь. Нам остаётся только решить, во что именно превратить комнату, и тогда кто-нибудь из нас должен прикоснуться к стене и пожелать этого. У кого какие идеи?

- Банк Гринготтс – предложил Фред, усмехаясь.

- Может как-нибудь в другой раз, ладно? – сказал Гарри. Остальные кивнули в знак согласия.

- Апартаменты Снейпа – предложил Джордж. Ребята странно на него посмотрели – Что? Разве вам не любопытно? – скривив лицо, ребята отрицательно мотнули головой – Ну и зря – пожал плечами он, при этом хмыкнув.

- Поле для квиддича – предложил Рон.

- Рон, ты хоть иногда можешь думать о чём-нибудь другом, помимо квиддича. Придумал бы лучше что-то более подходящее – сказала Гермиона.

- Ну, вот возьми и сама придумай – недовольно буркнул рыжий пятикурсник.

- А почему бы не выбрать что-то простое и уютное. Например, Нору. Я всегда чувствую себя уютно в вашем доме – сказала Гермиона. Посмотрев на Рона, она заметила его удивлённый взгляд.

- Отличная идея, все согласны? – спросил Гарри. Он обвёл друзей взглядом и те кивнули головой, кроме Невилла – А ты Невилл, против?

- Нет, просто я же никогда там не был, поэтому не знаю чего ожидать, но мне интересно будет взглянуть – ответил Невилл.

- Ну, вот и отлично. Гермиона, раз это была твоя идея, тогда подойди к стене, прикоснись к ней, и пожелай оказаться в Норе – предложил ей Гарри.

Гермиона так и сделала, и спустя какое-то время на том месте, вместо стены появилась дверь.

Гарри подошёл и открыл дверь. Дружная компания гриффиндорцев подошла к нему, и после того как они зашли внутрь, они все ахнули от удивления, когда увидели точную копию Норы. Клан Уизли, Гермиона и Гарри сразу почувствовали себя тут как дома. Да и у Невилла это место вызывало приятные чувства. Близнецы, Джинни и Рон сказали, что пойдут, взглянут на собственные комнаты, и быстро убежали.

- Я тоже пойду, прогуляюсь и осмотрюсь. Надеюсь, вы не против? – нерешительно спросил Невилл, которому не терпелось всё тут осмотреть.

- Конечно, иди. Можешь делать тут что захочешь, даже спрашивать не стоит – сказал Гарри. После чего Невилл ушёл.

- Какое удивительное место! Почему мы раньше про него не слышали. Я ни в одной книге не читала об этом – Гермиона с интересом осматривала Нору, и изумлялась такому поразительному сходству.

- Наверное, те кто обнаруживали это место до нас, не хотели рассказывать о нём другим, чтобы его могли использовать только они. Думаю, и нам не стоит никому рассказывать, по крайней мере, пока – сказал Гарри.

- Думаю, ты прав, Гарри. Иначе на седьмом этаже будет не протолкнуться. Здесь вполне можно спокойно учить уроки, пожелав например, чтобы комната стала библиотекой – с восхищением сказала Гермиона.

Гарри улыбнулся, и когда он посмотрел на стену, где висели часы, его улыбка быстро испарилась – Вот чёрт! Мне пора бежать, если я не хочу опоздать на отработку со Снейпом. Попрощайся со всеми за меня. Увидимся завтра – он подошёл к тому месту, где они вошли, и там тут же появилась дверь.

- Гарри, подожди. Я знаю, что ты ненавидишь профессора Снейпа, но почему бы тебе не узнать его получше, и дать ему шанс узнать тебя. Ведь он твой отец. Я считаю, он имеет право знать, что ты его сын.

Гарри повернулся к ней – Пожалуйста, Гермиона, не говори мне о том, что он мой отец. Я пока не готов это обсуждать и мне совсем не хочется, чтобы он узнал. Мне всё равно имеет он право знать или нет. Я предпочитаю забыть об этом. Для меня моим отцом всегда будет Джеймс Поттер. Я сомневаюсь, что это когда-нибудь изменится – Гарри развернулся и быстро вышел, не дав Гермионе шанса начать переубеждать его в обратном.


	7. Chapter 7

**~*~ 7 часть ~*~**

Гарри спустился в подземелья и подойдя к классу зельеварения, он постучал в дверь.

- Войдите – произнёс неприветливый голос с другой стороны двери.

Зайдя внутрь, он встретился с тёмными, холодными глазами, которые казалось, проникали в саму душу. Гарри быстро отвёл взгляд в сторону и сосредоточил его на полках, где стояли флакончики с зельями. Он просто не мог смотреть Снейпу прямо в глаза, и видеть презрение и ненависть отражающиеся там. Гарри не понимал, почему это причиняло ему такую боль. Ведь он привык к этому. Он не хотел признаваться даже самому себе, что какая-то часть его души была рада узнать, что у него есть живой отец. И именно эта часть души вопреки здравому смыслу надеялась когда-нибудь увидеть у Снейпа совсем иной взгляд. Хотя он прекрасно знал, что шансы на это были равны практически нулю. Зато другая часть его души испытывала такую злость и гнев, что временами ему хотелось просто взять и выплеснуть прямо ему в лицо всё своё накипевшее негодование за годы его издевательств.

- Поттер, не стойте как истукан. Вы тут не для этого. Берите вон ту тряпку – Снейп указал на стол перед собой – И принимайтесь за уборку.

- И что именно мне убирать, сэр? – спросил Гарри, подойдя к столу и беря тряпку.

- Всё – с колкостью ответил Снейп, с издёвкой смотря на мальчишку, при этом ехидно ухмыляясь.

Гарри еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не запустить тряпкой в лицо зельевара – И с чего мне начинать?

- Для начала вымойте все столы – всё также ухмыляясь, ответил Снейп, упиваясь своей властью.

Гарри обвёл взглядом все столы – Но ведь они и так чистые, зачем мне их мыть, сэр? – в его тоне проскользнули нотки негодования, а взгляд выражал чувство обиды.

Снейп взмахнул палочкой, и столы стали безбожно грязными – Ну вот, пожалуйста, теперь они не такие уж и чистые, вам так не кажется мистер Поттер? - с насмешкой произнёс Снейп.

Гарри от злости сжал кулаки, и отвернувшись от Снейпа, принялся за работу. Он злился не только на Снейпа, но и на себя. Вот кто его тянул за язык? Ведь он прекрасно знает, что Снейпу просто в радость как-нибудь эдак насолить ему. Вот держал бы язык за зубами, и так бы глядишь, просто вытер столы и всё, а теперь придётся усердно их отмывать.

Примерно час спустя, ему осталось отмыть всего один стол. От всей этой работы, у него ужасно болели руки, и под конец он уже с трудом мог ими шевелить. Да к тому же он чувствовал себя таким уставшим и изнурённым, и ощущал слабость в ногах. Ему казалось ещё чуть-чуть, и он просто упадёт на пол от переутомления. Из-за этого Гарри приходилось придерживаться одной рукой за стол, а другой оттирать поверхность последнего стола. Но эту задачу усложняло временное потемнение в глазах. Ему показалось всё это очень странным. Ведь его родственники заставляли его выполнять куда более изнурительную работу, и он никогда не чувствовал себя так ужасно после этого. Из последних сил, он домыл оставшийся стол, затем поднял руку, и стёр пот со лба.

- Ну надо же Поттер, вы наконец-то закончили. Могли бы и побыстрей. Вам ещё предстоит вычищать старые котлы, которые у меня завалялись в подсобке - Северус заметил взгляд Поттера в котором выражалась обида, и создавалось такое впечатление, что Поттер того и гляди заплачет. Только этого ему ещё и не хватало! Да Альбус его с потрохами съест. Вряд ли директор по головке его погладит, если он доведёт его любимчика до слёз.

Гарри толи от плохого самочувствия толи отчего-то ещё, еле сдерживал слёзы, которые так и напрашивались навернуться на глаза. Но тем не менее с большим трудом, ему удалось сдержать их. Он не хотел унизить себя и показать свою слабость перед Снейпом.

Гарри убрал руку со стола, за который придерживался, и это оказалось большой ошибкой, так как он тут же пошатнулся и, не устояв, упал на пол, ударившись при этом головой, о рядом стоявший стол. После чего мир померк, и он потерял сознание.

Северус сразу же выскочил из-за стола, и подбежал к мальчику. Его сердце внезапно пронзила ужасная боль, и в душе поселился необъяснимый страх, когда он увидел стекающую тоненькой струйкой кровь с виска по щеке Поттера – Мерлин тебя задери – выругался он – Поттер? – позвал он в надежде, что мальчик его услышит, и откроет глаза. Но естественно, подросток не подавал никаких признаков сознания. Северус быстро взмахнул палочкой и что-то прошептал, после чего кровь остановилась и спустя несколько моментов рана на виске затянулась, не оставив и следа. Сам того не понимая, он вдруг опустился на колени, и неосознанно протянул руку, в которой неизвестно откуда появилась белая ткань и вытер кровь с лица Поттера. При этом он случайно коснулся лба мальчика, и почувствовал сильный жар. Он немедленно вскочил на ноги и, сбегав в подсобку, вернулся обратно с флакончиком, содержащим жаропонижающее зелье. Он приподнял голову Поттера, и влил ему зелье в слегка приоткрытый рот. Мальчик не осознанно проглотил.

После этого Северус наколдовал маленькую подушку, и уложил голову Поттера на неё. Он с несвойственным ему беспокойством пристально разглядывал мальчика, удивляясь тому, что вдруг ни с того ни с сего начал так сильно переживать за Поттера. Ведь он всегда его на дух не переносил. Но в данный момент, по крайней мере, самому себе он мог признаться, что ничего подобного больше не испытывает. И вместо этого по непонятным ему причинам он сильно волновался за мальчишку.

Разозлившись на себя, Северус призвал на помощь всё своё негодование к Поттеру, чтобы затмить тем самым, как он считал временную вспышку слабости и жалости по отношению к мальчишке. Вернув всю свою невозмутимость, он хладнокровно поднял Поттера на руки.

Выйдя из классной комнаты, он какое-то время шёл вдоль коридора, затем остановился перед портретом какого-то волшебника и, произнеся пароль, он зашёл в свои апартаменты. Уложив Поттера на кожаный диван, он в быстром темпе подошёл к камину и, бросив в него летучий порох, соединился с лазаретом. Он позвал через камин мадам Помфри, но не получил от неё никакого ответа. Чертыхнувшись, он отошёл от камина и подошёл обратно к дивану, обдумывая, что ему предпринять насчёт мальчишки.

Но долго ему обдумывать не пришлось. Спустя минуту он услышал стук, и голос Альбуса – Северус, ты там? – подойдя к двери, он открыл её и впустил Дамблдора внутрь.

Зайдя внутрь, Альбус сразу же заметил Гарри - Северус, что Гарри тут делает, и почему он без сознания? - взволнованно спросил директор.

- Я назначил Поттеру отработку, отбывая её, он в какой-то момент внезапно пошатнулся и стал падать на пол, стукнувшись при этом головой об стол, после чего потерял сознание. Я вылечил рану на голове. Я также узнал, что у него жар, но я ему уже дал жаропонижающие зелье, так что скоро ему должно стать лучше. Именно поэтому я отнёс его к себе, чтобы вызвать Помфри на всякий случай, но её похоже нет в лазарете.

- Ясно. И когда это Гарри успел заработать отработку?

- Я вчера поймал его поздно вечером разгуливающим по замку. Он был в шоке, и никак не реагировал. После того, как я привёл его в чувство, мне так и не удалось узнать, что стало тому причиной.

- Где ты его нашёл, Северус? - спросил директор обеспокоенным голосом, очень надеясь, что не там где он подозревает.

- На четвёртом этаже, недалеко от скрытой от учеников статуи Мерлина.

- Мерлин милостивый, значит, Гарри, скорее всего, знает правду - произнёс Дамблдор неосознанно вслух, погрузившись в собственные мысли.

- О чём Поттер знает? - полюбопытствовал Северус, заинтригованно смотря на Альбуса.

Опомнившись, директор быстро поспешил сгладить свою оплошность – Да так, пустяки. Ничего важного. Мне пора идти. Пожалуйста, позаботься о мистере Поттере, Северус - после чего директор стремительно покинул апартаменты Снейпа, даже не сказав, зачем приходил.

Такое странное поведение директора ещё больше разожгло любопытство Северуса. Что же такого мог узнать Поттер? Он был более чем уверен, что тут замешано что-то «очень» важное, а вовсе не пустяки, раз уж Альбус так опрометчиво проговорился о том, о чём явно не собирался говорить.

Северус повернул голову в сторону дивана, услышав стон, раздавшийся оттуда. Он быстро подошёл к дивану, и наколдовал стакан с водой.

Гарри со стоном открыл глаза и увидел Снейпа стоящего над ним, и протягивающего ему стакан – Выпейте, Поттер – сказал зельевар. Гарри послушно протянул руку и взял предложенный стакан. Сделав несколько глотков, он сразу же почувствовал себя лучше от прохладной воды, скатывающейся вниз его горла. Допив воду, он с благодарностью передал пустой стакан Снейпу.

- Как вы себя чувствуете, Поттер? – спросил Снейп нейтральным тоном.

- Вроде нормально – ответил Гарри.

- Почему вы пришли на отработку с высокой температурой, вместо того чтобы посетить Мадам Помфри в лазарете?

- Но я не знал, что у меня температура. Я чувствовал себя нормально.

- Когда именно вы почувствовали себя плохо?

- Во время отработки.

- И почему же вы сразу не сообщили об этом мне?

- Потому что считаю, что вам это было бы безразлично – с обидой сказал Гарри.

- Не важно, что вы там считаете. Не забывайте, что я ваш преподаватель и несу за вас ответственность, поэтому обязан был бы оказать вам своевременную помощь, не смотря на наши разногласия, и взаимную неприязнь. В виду ваше плохого самочувствия, вы отработаете своё взыскание, когда вам станет лучше. А пока советую вам в течение нескольких дней принимать вот это зелье по одному глотку утром и вечером – он достал из скрытого кармана своей мантии флакончик и передал его Поттеру, который взял его без всяких протестов – А сейчас отправляйтесь прямиком в гриффиндорскую башню. И даже не вздумайте бессмысленно бродить по замку. Ясно?

- Да, сэр – сквозь зубы процедил Гарри. Он и так не собирался бродить по замку – Спасибо за зелье, сэр – решил также добавить он. После чего поднялся с дивана, но тут же, пошатнувшись, сел обратно на диван.

«Грядёт опасность», вдруг услышал тихий шёпот Гарри - Сэр, вы что-то сказали? Какая ещё опасность?

Зельевар недоумевающе окинул его взглядом - Поттер, о чём вы говорите?

- Ну, это же вы сказали «грядёт опасность»?

- Поттер, вы так сильно ударились головой, что совсем умом тронулись. Могу вас уверить, я ничего такого не говорил.

- Но сэр, я же... - но договорить ему не удалось, так как внезапно появился Фоукс с письмом.

Северус протянул руку, и взял письмо. После чего Фоукс тут же исчез. Развернув письмо, он прочитал.

«Северус.

Срочно требуется твоё присутствие на границе Запретного Леса.

Альбус.»

Зельевар быстро подошёл к столу, и кинул письмо на стол, после чего повернулся к юноше. Он не знал, что ему с ним делать. Мальчик ещё не совсем здоров. Ведь он прекрасно видел, что он пошатнулся, когда вставал с дивана. Приняв решение, он произнёс – Поттер, вы останетесь тут, пока вам не станет лучше. Мне придётся оставить вас одного, у меня срочные дела. Поэтому даже не вздумайте что-нибудь вытворить в моё отсутствие. Ясно?

- Да, сэр – ответил Гарри. Ему ужасно хотелось узнать, что это за дела, но он не решался спросить об этом, прекрасно зная, каким будет ответ.

Северусу не доставляло никакого удовольствия оставлять Поттера одного у себя в апартаментах, но у него просто не было выбора. Да и некогда было стоять тут и раздумывать об этом. Поэтому он в быстром темпе подошёл к двери, и вышел наружу.

После того, как Снейп ушёл, Гарри внимательно осмотрелся вокруг, с удивлением разглядывая обстановку. Он и представить себе не мог, что Снейп может жить в таком уютном месте. Он скорее представлял себе что-то вроде тёмного и мрачного места. Но тут было так светло и приятно. Стены были окрашены в светло нежно зелёный цвет, отчего ощущалось какое-то умиротворение. Он перевёл взгляд на небольшой стол, и заметил письмо, которое Снейп оставил там. Быстро вскочив с дивана, и даже не раздумывая, он подбежал к столу и взял письмо. Как ни странно, вся его слабость куда-то тут же улетучилась.

Прочитав, он вдруг вспомнил о странном предупреждении, которое он слышал. «Грядёт опасность», что если именно Снейпу грозит опасность, подумал Гарри. От этого ему стало не по себе, и сердце забилось с удвоенно силой. Он не может этого допустить. Он должен пойти за ним. Но Гарри не хотел, чтобы его кто-то заметил. Он начал ходить по комнате, обдумывая свои дальнейшие действия. Подойдя к кожаному креслу, он увидел то, что ему принадлежит, и что поможет ему остаться не замеченным.

Вот и отлично! Только откуда у него моя мантия-невидимка? Удивлённо подумал он. Наверное, Снейп решил оставить её себе, когда стянул её с меня, тут же ответил он на свой мысленный вопрос.

Быстренько схватив мантию-невидимку и надев её на себя, он выбежал из апартаментов Снейпа и побежал к Запретному Лесу.

Продолжение следует…


	8. Chapter 8

**~*~ ****8 часть ~*~**

Северус стоял возле леса недалеко от хижины Хагрида, и всматривался в толщу деревьев тёмного леса. Осмотревшись, и никого здесь не увидев, он понять не мог, зачем Альбус так срочно вызвал его сюда.

Спустя какое-то время, он услышал хруст, и увидел Фиренца, выходящего из леса. Кентавр подошёл к нему, и произнёс – Альбус Дамблдор попросил встретить вас здесь.

- С какой стати ему понадобилось моё присутствие? Я что-то не вижу ничего срочного – недовольно сказал Снейп.

- Я сообщил Дамблдору о странном месте в глубине леса. Оно окружено каким-то непроницаемым барьером, и никто из лесных жителей не может туда попасть. Но ещё несколько дней назад этого барьера не было. Я сам лично там гулял два дня назад. Дамблдор сказал, что именно вы поможете мне в этом разобраться. В данный момент он очень занят, и не может лично этим заняться – кентавр повернулся к лесу, и сделав несколько шагов по направлению к нему, добавил – Следуйте за мной профессор. Постарайтесь не отстать от меня.

Северус Снейп с мрачным видом, молча, пошёл вслед за Фиренцом, очень надеясь на то, что не придётся чересчур далеко заходить в самую глубь. Он никогда не любил этот лес. Он всегда вызывал у него тревожные чувства. И ему всегда хотелось поскорее убраться отсюда.

Двадцать минут спустя, кентавр остановился, и повернулся к Снейпу – Мы пришли. Именно тут находится непроницаемый барьер. Сегодня днём, когда я с ним столкнулся, у меня было такое впечатление, будто бы я врезался в невидимую стену.

Северус подошёл к кентавру, и сделав пару шагов вперёд с вытянутой перед собой рукой, он натолкнулся на барьер. Достав палочку, он начал произносить противобарьерные заклинания. Он практически исчерпал все ему известные заклинания, и уже готов был сдаться и признать, что этот барьер невозможно уничтожить, когда внезапно его рука преодолела сопротивление барьера и прошла сквозь него.

Фиренц и Снейп с удивлением смотрели, как та часть руки, которая прошла сквозь барьер, стала невидимой. Северус быстро отдёрнул руку обратно, и повернувшись к кентавру, сказал – Мистер Фиренц, теперь вы попробуйте просунуть руку сквозь барьер.

Кентавр, подойдя поближе, протянул руку, но как и прежде, упёрся в невидимую стену – У меня не выходит.

- Ну раз так, значит мне одному, придётся туда идти. Если я не вернусь через час, немедленно сообщите об этом Дамблдору.

Пройдя сквозь барьер, зельевар оказался всё в том же тёмном лесу, но окружающая обстановка казалось куда более зловещей со своей грозовой тишиной. Северус любил тишину и покой. Но не до такой же, степени! Сделав несколько шагов вперёд, он услышал хруст сухих веток и листьев под своими ногами, и от этого почувствовал лёгкое облегчение. Он пошёл дальше вглубь леса, ища хоть какие-то следы того, кто создал этот невидимый барьер, или хоть какую-нибудь зацепку. Но пятиминутные поиски не увенчались успехом. Побродив ещё несколько минут, он внезапно услышал позади себя треск, и обернулся.

- А вот и ты Северус. Рад тебя видеть. Нам очень повезло. Наш Лорд как раз жаждет встретиться с тобой. И неважно живым или мёртвым. Ты же прекрасно знаешь, он очень не любит, когда его последователи не отвечают на его призыв - произнёс один из внезапно появившихся пожирателей.

Северус с молниеносной скоростью выхватил палочку, и нацелившись, уже было собрался произнести заклинание, но быстренько осмотревшись, он насчитал четырнадцать пожирателей смерти, поэтому опустил палочку. Он бы ещё мог справить с четырьмя или пятью, но справиться с таким количеством достаточно обученных пожирателей, понадобилось бы чудо. А уж во что во что, но в чудеса он точно не верил. Поэтому он прекрасно осознавал, вступать в схватку, было бы просто безумием или скорее уж глупой гриффиндорской безрассудностью. Благо дело, он никогда не отличался такими качествами.

Со свойственным ему хладнокровием, он приготовился к неизбежному.

- Ассио палочка Снейпа - произнёс всё тот же пожиратель, и палочка тут же оказалась у него в руке - И как же нам тебя наказать, Северус? - пожиратель с задумчивым видом, медленно постукивая палочкой по своей ладони, устремил свой взгляд в небеса.

- Что-то я не припомню, чтобы у тебя раньше не хватало фантазии самому придумывать наказания, Люциус. Какая жалость. Стареешь и теряешь сноровку, раз обращаешься за помощью. Хотя, если подумать, я всегда и во всём превосходил тебя, так что меня не удивляет, что ты хочешь, чтоб я сам придумал наказание. Прости, но ничем не могу помочь - свернув руки на груди, хладнокровным тоном произнёс зельевар.

- Ну что ты, Северус, я просто хотел по старой дружбе предложить тебе самому выбрать себе наказание. Но раз ты так неблагодарно отказался, то я как раз придумал одно очень интересное заклятие. Оно вызывает медленную и мучительную смерть. Сколько именно после этого проживёт человек, точно не известно. Некоторые умирали через неделю, а некоторые через месяц, а были и такие, что прожили в муках боли четыре месяца. Думаю, ты согласишься, что те, кто прожили всего неделю, счастливчики. Конечно, от боли могло бы помочь обезболивающее зелье, но вряд ли ты сможешь найти его в темнице Тёмного Лорда - надменным тоном произнёс Люциус - Как видишь, с моей фантазией и сноровкой всё в полном порядке. И ты убедишься в этом на собственном опыте. И самое интересное, после того, как мы бросим тебя в темницу, мы сможем хорошенько с тобой развлечься. До последней минуты твоей жизни, новобранцы смогут хорошенько на тебе потренироваться. Будем надеяться, тебя хватит надолго, и ты не разочаруешь нас, оказавшись слабаком. Хотя это не важно, кандидатов для этого предостаточно - Люциус подошёл к Снейпу поближе, остановившись на расстоянии примерно трёх шагов от него - Ну как, нравиться тебе твоя участь?

- Ещё как. Прям дождаться не могу - язвительно ответил Северус с невозмутимым видом, всё также стоя со свёрнутыми руками на груди. Хотя в душе уже пожалел, что не стал вступать в схватку. Уж лучше бы он повёл себя, как глупый и безмозглый гриффиндорец, чем перспектива такой участи. Но ведь ещё не поздно исправиться, ухмыльнувшись, подумал он. Снейп в мгновение ока невербально призвал свою палочку, застав тем самым пожирателей врасплох, и благодаря чему, смог разоружить двух человек. После чего быстро увернулся за дерево, избежав тем самым несколько заклятий. А затем что есть сил, помчался сквозь лесную чащу, прячась за деревья от шквала заклятий бросаемых пожирателями, бросившимися за ним в погоню. Временами ему удавалось отстреливаться встречными заклятиями, в результате чего ему удалось выбить из гонки четырёх преследователей. Но внезапно одно из заклятий пролетело совсем близко от него, отчего он отклонился немного в сторону и со всего размаху налетел на дерево, повредив тем самым плечо. От удара он рухнул на землю, повалившись на спину.

Опираясь неповреждённой рукой о землю, Северус начал подниматься, когда перед ним возник Люциус. Со зловещей ухмылкой, пожиратель с длинными светлыми волосами, даже не дав Северусу шанса опомниться и соответственно отреагировать, быстро произнёс - Лентус Круциум Оркус - заклятие вырвалось из палочки Малфоя, и помчалось к Снейпу, но не достигнув его, растворилось прямо перед ним. После чего сразу же раздался душераздирающий вскрик, и на Северуса навалилось чьё-то невидимое тело прямо на повреждённое плечо. Он стиснул зубы от боли, и выругался. Ведь именно в той руке у него и была палочка.

Он собрался было скинуть тело с себя, но от прикосновения к знакомой ткани, окутывающей тело, у зельевара всё съёжилось внутри. Осознав ужас того, чьим телом это может оказаться, Северус не решался стянуть с него мантию. Он не хотел подтвердить свои тревожные подозрения. И если это действительно тот, кто он думает, тогда лучше будет, если Люциус об этом не узнает. Но тело вдруг начало шевелиться и стонать, что в свою очередь привлекло внимание белокурого пожирателя.

- Что-то не похоже на твой стон Северус. Тут явно что-то не так - Люциус держа на мушке Северуса, осторожно подошёл к нему почти в плотную, когда наткнулся на что-то невидимое - Интересно, что тут у нас - наклонившись, и протянув руку, Люциус нащупал невидимую ткань. Слегка потянув её, ткань сползла с головы невидимого тела, показав тем самым никого иного, как Гарри Поттера. Обрадовавшись, он выпрямился, и произнёс - Вот теперь нам не просто, а крупно повезло. Тёмный Лорд нас вдвойне наградит.

Со всех сторон их обступили подоспевшие к ним пожиратели, радующиеся такому крупному улову. А больше всех радовался, Люциус. С его плеч словно спал тяжкий груз. Он со зловещей улыбкой смотрел на свою новую жертву. Ведь теперь его сыну не придётся заманивать сюда Поттера. А это значит, что его сын не сможет вызвать гнев Тёмного Лорда, если бы вдруг не справился с этой задачей.

- Чему ты так радуешься, Люциус? Зная Тёмного Лорда, он вряд ли одобрит, что ты прямо из-под его носа вырвал у него лавры по уничтожению Поттера. Думаю, ты и сам догадываешься, какой будет твоя награда за такое – ехидно ухмыляясь, сказал зельевар спокойным голосом, еле сдерживая стон, который норовил вырваться из его уст из-за ужасной боли в плече.

Зловещая улыбка моментально испарилась с лица Люциуса, и Северус довольно усмехнулся. Затем он посмотрел на Поттера, глаза которого затрепетали и резко распахнулись. Со стоном, подросток быстро вскочил на ноги, отчего мантия-невидимка сползла на землю. Всё тело Гарри пронизывала жгучая боль, и голова ужасно раскалывалась. Ему было тяжело стоять на ногах, поэтому, не устояв, он упал на колени, и постарался что есть мочи не выказать свою боль перед пожирателями, чтобы не доставить им удовольствие лицезреть его муки.

- А вот и наша спящая красавица очнулась - надменно произнёс Люциус, с отвращением глядя на Поттера - Ну что ж, думаю пора вам увидеться с Тёмным Лордом. Ему только что сообщили, и он не любит ждать - светловолосый пожиратель посмотрел на зельевара, рука которого потянулась к палочке - Северус, даже не вздумай - предостерегающе сказал Люциус - На этот раз у тебя нет шансов избежать своей участи. Хватит прохлаждаться, поднимайся. Ты ведь не думаешь, что я тебе руку предложу.

Зельевар опираясь о землю здоровой рукой, поднялся. Его палочка осталась валяться на земле, так как он не смог удержать её в повреждённой руке. Северус выждав момент, незаметно призвал палочку к себе, и спрятал её в рукав мантии. Он с бесчувственным, хладнокровным выражением лица посмотрел на подростка. Но внутри он, тем не менее, кипел весь от злости к Поттеру. С какой стати этот паршивец посмел ослушаться его, и вляпаться в эту ситуацию. Теперь ему придётся волноваться за двоих, а не только за себя. В этот момент ему хотелось придушить безмозглого гриффиндорца. Хотя он также очень удивился тому, что Поттер встал между ним и заклятием. Он никак не ожидал такого от мальчишки. Поттер ненавидит его точно так же, как и он его, и у него просто в голове не укладывалась, зачем он это сделал.

Превозмогая боль и головокружение, Гарри тоже поднялся. Он не решался посмотреть на Снейпа. Он не хотел видеть пронизывающий свирепый взгляд. Гарри прекрасно знал, что вряд ли стоит рассчитывать на благодарность со стороны новоявленного отца. Вместо этого он без тени страха и со свойственной гриффиндорцу храбростью выпрямился и с вызовом посмотрел на Малфоя - Неужели старина Волди так успел соскучиться по мне, что не может подождать? Какой же он нетерпеливый. Боюсь вам придётся его разочаровать - сказав это, Гарри в мгновение ока схватил мантию-невидимку и, протянув руку к плечу профессора, прикоснулся другой рукой к кулону феникса, после чего быстро произнёс "Вайтфлейм".

Поттер со Снейпом внезапно исчезли прямо под самым носом ошарашенных пожирателей, явно не ожидавших такого.


	9. Chapter 9

**~*~ ****9 часть ~*~**

Гриффиндорец и декан Слизерина оказались на лужайке, покрытой зелёной травой. Вокруг них простирались великолепные сады, а вдалеке виднелись кроны деревьев. Но Гарри не смог оценить всего этого великолепия, так как у него просто не было сил терпеть сильную боль, и он снова упал на колени. Из его рта вырвался стон, который он не в силах был сдержать.

Услышав раздавшийся стон, Северус тут же вспомнил, что в Поттера попало заклятие, о котором говорил Люциус. Он постарался закупорить тревогу о надвигающейся судьбе мальчика в дальнем уголке сознания. В данный момент чрезмерное беспокойство не поможет сложившимся обстоятельствам. Северус быстро засунул руку в скрытый карман мантии, и достал флакончик с зельем. Благо дело, его плечо в данный момент испытывало только едва заметную унылую боль. Присев перед Поттером, и подняв лицо мальчика, он поднёс флакончик к его губам.

Гарри послушно выпил, и через несколько секунд почувствовал, что боль спала. С облегчением вздохнув, Гарри поблагодарил профессора. Затем Снейп помог ему подняться, и когда они стали осматриваться вокруг себя, пред их взором предстал удивительно красивый белокаменный замок с пятью башнями, возвышающимися над остальной частью замка.

При виде этого замка, Северуса охватило странное чувство, которое он толком не мог объяснить. Он никогда не слышал об этом месте, но, тем не менее, оно смутно казалось ему знакомым, будто бы он раньше уже бывал тут. Но он знал, что это не так.

Гарри тем временем с трудом верил, что всё это обширное великолепие принадлежит ему. Он вдруг почувствовал страстное желание как можно скорее оказаться внутри замка. Он ощущал, что там ему никто и ничто не сможет причинить зла. Поэтому, не раздумывая, Гарри пошёл в сторону замка.

Но Снейп его остановил - Куда это вы направились Поттер. Мы даже не знаем, что это за место. В замке нам может грозить опасность. Нам немедленно нужно вернуться в Хогвартс - Северус подошёл к подростку и, схватив его за руку, попытался аппарировать в Хогсмид, но у него ничего не вышло - Вот чёрт! Отсюда нельзя аппарировать. Похоже, тут стоят антиаппарационные барьеры. Придётся выбираться другим способом - произнёс он с досадой, и отпустил руку Поттера.

- Нам надо идти в замок. Я уверен, нам там ничего не грозит - с решимостью изрёк Гарри.

Снейп сузил глаза - И с чего это вы так уверены, Поттер? - спросил он подозрительно, чувствуя, что мальчишка что-то не договаривает.

- У меня просто такое чувство, вот и всё - пожал плечами Гарри.

Подумав, Северус решил, что им и вправду лучше отправиться в замок, и там по ходу дела разобраться, как покинуть это место и вернуться в школу. По странной причине, ему тоже казалось, что там им нечего опасаться.

- Ладно, Поттер, идёмте в замок. Надеюсь, там удастся разобраться, что к чему.

После чего оба пошли по дорожке, ведущей к величественному древнему замку.

**~**~**~**~**~**

Как только Люциус появился перед Волдемортом в Тронном Зале, его тут же со всего размаху ударила какая-то невиданная сила, отшвырнув его тем самым к дальней стене. Он сразу же догадался, такой приём означал только одно. Кто-то уже успел донести их хозяину обо всём, что приключилось в Запретном Лесу. Он содрогнулся от ужаса, зная, что его ничего хорошего не ждёт. С трудом поднявшись, он с опаской подошёл ближе к Тёмному Лорду и, приклонив колено, склонил голову в знак повиновения и преклонения.

- Милорд, прошу прощения. Я знаю, оправдания тут не уместны. Но могу уверить вас, у меня не было намерения собственноручно убивать Поттера. Так уж вышло. Я прекрасно знаю, это только ваша привилегия. И я никогда бы не посмел пойти против вашей воли и пожеланий. Поттер сам появился из ниоткуда, и заслонил собой Снейпа, когда я бросил заклятие в предателя. И к тому же мы не знали, что у проклятого мальчишки окажется портключ, иначе бы мы...

Но Волдеморт не дав ему договорить, поднял палочку, и произнёс - Круцио - спустя несколько секунд он снял пыточное заклятие - Люциус, ты сам сказал, оправдания тут не уместны. Придётся преподать тебе хороший урок. Похоже, за время моего отсутствия, ты совсем забыл о других уроках, которые я тебе преподавал. Придётся мне напомнить тебе об этом, Люциус - и монстр с отвратительными чертами лица ещё несколько раз бросил пыточное заклятие в жалкое ничтожество, осмелившееся не угодить ему. Он с упоением наблюдал, как человек, мнивший себя выше других, валяется у него в ногах, извиваясь и крича от мучительной боли. Ему доставляло огромное удовольствие видеть Люциуса таким порабощённым - Думаю, с тебя пока хватит. Смотри, чтобы такого больше не повторилось. Следующая неудача закончится для тебя плачевно.

- Уверяю вас милорд, такого больше не повториться. Я уяснил свой урок, господин - еле выговорил, Люциус, практически хрипя.

- Насчёт Поттера я не беспокоюсь, у меня ещё будет возможность прикончить его самому. Жалкий старикашка найдёт способ снять заклятие, которое ты наслал на него. И кстати, хорошенько запомни, Люциус, мне нужен Северус живым. Так что даже не вздумай что-нибудь предпринять против него. У меня большие планы на счёт него. Я хочу, чтобы ты нашёл что-нибудь, при помощи чего можно будет надавить на Северуса так, чтобы он опять стал моим преданным слугой. Он должен всецело служить только мне и никому больше. Это будет твоей главной задачей на данный момент. А сейчас сгинь с глаз моих.

Люциус понять не мог, на кой чёрт Тёмному Лорду сдался Снейп. С какой стати предателю оказана честь остаться в живых. Его это очень злило, но он знал, что ничего не сможет поделать на этот счёт. Ведь он не мог пойти наперекор своему господину, тем более сейчас, когда он и так впал в не милость. Покорно поклонившись, и сказав – Слушаюсь, Милорд - Люциус удалился с глаз долой.

**~**~**~**~**~**

Как только Гарри и Снейп подошли к огромным дверям замка, двери внезапно с грохотом распахнулись, и на пороге появился эльф-домовик в опрятной и чистой одежде.

Гарри от неожиданности отпрянул назад. Зато Снейп никак не отреагировал. Разве что сердце у него забилось в два раза быстрей.

- Мы ждали вашего прибытия Мистер Поттер, Мистер Снейп. Добро пожаловать в замок Вайтфлейм. Меня зовут Вентус. Помимо меня, в этом замке работают ещё два эльфа-домовика. Их зовут, Рамус и Вирга. Если вам что-нибудь понадобиться, просто позовите одного из нас - вежливо произнёс эльф - Мы уже подготовили ваши комнаты к вашему прибытию. Вы, наверное, желаете отдохнуть с дороги. Следуйте за мной, пожалуйста, я вас провожу в ваши покои - Вентус развернулся и зашёл внутрь.

Гарри со Снейпом молча, пошли вслед за ним, удивляясь такому странному приёму. Северусу совсем не нравилось находиться в неведении.

Зайдя внутрь, они оказали в огромном холле, пол которого был уложен белым мрамором. Стены тоже были в основном белые, покрытые золотой, красной и зелёной отделкой. Во многих местах также висели портреты и стояли статуи. Посередине находилась лестница, ведущая на верхние этажи. Справа и слева от лестницы в стене к которой она примыкала, располагались два светло-зелёных мраморных камина. С разных сторон было множество дверей. Именно к одной из них, справа от главного входа, и повёл эльф немного озадаченного Гарри и не очень довольного Снейпа, которому не терпелось узнать, что это за место и как отсюда поскорее выбраться. Он не хотел задерживаться тут слишком долго, ведь он прекрасно осознавал, Поттеру нужна срочная помощь, и только Альбус сможет помочь снять заклятие с подростка. Только он обладает безграничным знанием. И Северус ни капельки не сомневался, Дамблдору обязательно удастся спасти мальчишку от неминуемой смерти. Он хоть и очень недолюбливал парня, но смерти ему точно не желал. А в последнее время стал замечать за собой, что беспокоиться о Поттере. И его это ужасно раздражало.

Домовой эльф открыл для них дверь, и они зашли внутрь. Эльф повёл их по длинному коридору, который находился по левую сторону от двери.

Северус в этот момент решил разузнать хоть что-нибудь и спросил - Тут кроме нас кто-нибудь есть?

- Кроме вас и домовых эльфов, тут сейчас никого нет, мистер Снейп - вежливо ответил Вентус.

- Кому принадлежит этот замок? - продолжил расспрашивать Снейп.

- Мистеру Гарри Поттеру, конечно. Только хозяин замка мог сюда попасть, и привести с собой гостя.

Снейп резко повернулся к Гарри, и одарил его строгим и испепеляющим взглядом - Поттер, как это понимать? Вы что-то об этом знаете?

- Ну, вы помните как в Большом Зале появился феникс и я исчез вместе с ним во время завтрака. Ну, так вот, он перенёс меня в Банк Гринготтс, и там гоблин сообщил мне, что я получил в наследство замок Вайтфлейм. Гоблин также дал мне цепочку с кулоном в форме белого феникса, и сказал, что я смогу попасть в замок, если прикоснусь к кулону и произнесу название замка. Больше я ничего об этом не знаю. Правда, сэр.

Северус перевёл взгляд на эльфа и спросил у него - Вы знаете, как можно покинуть это место?

- Да сэр. Для того, чтобы покинуть замок, вам достаточно воспользоваться камином. Но тут есть небольшая проблема - эльф неуверенно замялся.

- И что это за проблема? - с нетерпением спросил Снейп.

- У нас нет летучего пороха. Последние остатки летучего пороха, Вирга случайно опрокинула в чан с водой.

- И вы называете это небольшой проблемой! - воскликнул Северус, не веря в абсурдность данной ситуации – Кажется, я спросил вас как нам отсюда выбраться! Есть какой-нибудь другой способ отсюда поскорее убраться? - со злостью процедил он сквозь зубы.

- Я не знаю, сэр. Но в замке есть лаборатория, и там вы можете сделать летучий порох. В ней находится обширное разнообразие всяких ингредиентов. Могу уверить вас, всё что вам понадобится для летучего пороха, там точно есть.

Эльф подвёл их к двум дверям, располагавшимся напротив друг друга по разные стороны коридора.

- Мы пришли. Вот ваши комнаты. Поздний ужин подадут в ваши покой через 10 минут. Спокойной ночи - спустя секунду, Вентус исчез.

Снейп повернулся к Поттеру - Если вы снова почувствуете сильную боль, принимайте вот это зелье по два глотка - Северус протянул ему большой флакончик - Завтра с самого утра я возьмусь за создание летучего пороха. Это займёт пару дней. И затем мы сразу вернёмся в школу. Нужно срочно доставить вас к Дамблдору, чтобы он снял заклятие, которое на вас наслал Люциус Малфой. А сейчас нам надо поесть и затем как следует выспаться.

- Сэр, а что это было за заклятие и что именно оно вызывает?

- А вот этого вам лучше не знать, Поттер. Крепче спать будете - язвительно изрёк Снейп - А сейчас идите в свою комнату, и постарайтесь не нажить на свою безмозглую голову неприятностей хотя бы в этом замке - после чего он повернулся к двери по правую руку от себя, и зашёл в свою комнату.

Гарри тяжело вздохнув, тоже зашёл в свою комнату.

**~**~**~**~**~**

Сириус сидел за длинным кухонным столом в доме №12 на Площади Гриммо. За последний час, он уже успел выпить четыре чашки кофе. Всё это время его одолевало странное предчувствие чего-то не хорошего. Да и вообще ему было просто невыносимо постоянно сидеть в четырёх стенах. Он так хотел выбраться и развеяться, но прекрасно знал, сейчас не время так рисковать. В такие тёмные времена, безрассудство может пагубно аукнуться так, что всё пойдёт прахом.

Внезапно в камине полыхнуло зелёное пламя, и оттуда вышел Дамблдор, а вслед за ним сразу же появился Ремус.

Сириус резко вскочил - Что-то случилось? - взволнованно спросил он, переводя обеспокоенный взгляд с одного на другого - С Гарри всё в порядке?

Дамблдор присел на стул и тяжело вздохнул - Сириус, Рональд Уизли сообщил Ремусу, что Гарри нет на территории замка. Он пропал.

- Что значит пропал? Как такое могло произойти?

В этот момент решил вмешаться Ремус - Рон сказал, что Гарри отбывал взыскание у Северуса, но так и не вернулся. Поэтому он воспользовался картой мародёров, и там увидел, что ни Гарри, ни Северуса нет на территории замка.

- Я убью этого гада, если с моим крестником что-нибудь случится! Собственноручно его придушу! Всяко он всё подстроил. Небось, уже успел передать его Волдеморту - воскликнул Блэк. Отчаяние захлестнуло его полностью.

- Успокойся, Сириус - Дамблдор встал и, подойдя к Сириусу, положил руку ему на плечо в знак поддержки - Я уверен, что Северус не причастен к исчезновению Гарри. И даже если они сейчас вместе, то Северус позаботиться о нём и никому не позволит навредить Гарри. Ты можешь не доверять Северусу, но поверь мне, я точно знаю, он не станет вредить Гарри. Так что не стоит делать поспешных выводов. И кстати в дополнении к этому у меня есть причины полагать, что Гарри знает правду о своём происхождении. Ты ведь понимаешь, о чём я говорю? - спросил Альбус.

- Не может быть! - еле выдохнул Сириус - Но как он мог узнать?

- Думаю, он подслушал меня, когда я рассказывал об этом Минерве. Я поступил не благоразумно и не додумался наложить заглушающие чары.

- Мерлин, я надеюсь, Гарри будет молчать и Снейп ни о чём не узнает. В противном случае, я потеряю Гарри. Снейп никогда не позволит мне видеться с ним, быть с ним рядом и оказывать ему поддержку.

- В данный момент это не так важно. С этим можно будет разобраться потом. Сейчас главное выяснить, куда пропали Гарри и Северус - сказал Дамблдор.

- Вы правы Альбус. Я так волнуюсь. Надеюсь, вы не ошибаетесь, и Снейп действительно ничего ему не сделает. Ради своего крестника я готов пойти на всё - с решимостью изрёк Сириус. В его голосе присутствовали нотки угрозы.

Всё это время Ремус непонимающе слушал, и не мог вникнуть в суть происходящего. Причём тут происхождение Гарри? И уж тем более, причём тут Снейп? С какой стати он не позволит Сириусу видеться с Гарри? Бред какой-то. Но он решил не расспрашивать об этом в данный момент. Сейчас есть более важные заботы.

Сириус устало сел в ближайший стул и, поставив локти на стол, обхватил голову руками. Не зря его терзало странное предчувствие чего-то не хорошего. И вот оно.

Спустя несколько секунд на кухню залетела сова и подлетев к Дамблдору, передала ему письмо. Внимательно прочитав, он снова присел на стул, пристально смотря куда-то вдаль. Вместо свойственной ему жизнерадостности, его глаза излучали грусть.

- Директор, плохие новости? - спросил Ремус, заметив состояние Дамблдора.

- Я получил письмо от кентавра Фиренца. Он ранее просил у меня помощи проверить кое-что в Запретном Лесу. Я сам не мог, поэтому послал Северуса. Там был какой-то непроницаемый барьер, и никто не мог пройти. Но Северусу удалось, и он прошёл, но так и не вернулся. Боюсь у меня плохие новости. Фиренц также написал, что видел Пожирателей Смерти рядом с тем местом, где Северус прошёл сквозь барьер. Они говорили о том, что поймали Северуса и Гарри, и собираются отправить их обоих к Волдеморту.

Сириус снова вскочил - Нужно немедленно что-то предпринять. Я не позволю поганому выродку убить Гарри. Мы не можем тут просто так сидеть, нужно идти его спасать - Сириус уже собирался было покинуть свой дом, и идти на поиски своего крестника, но тут снова полыхнуло зелёное пламя, и из камина вышла Нимфадора Тонкс.

- Привет. Слава богу, вы тут. У меня плохие новости. Министру кто-то анонимно сообщил, что Гарри Поттер пропал в Запретном Лесу вместе с Северусом Снейпом прямо на глазах у Пожирателей Смерти, которые их захватили.

- Что? Значит, Гарри удалось скрыться от пожирателей? Но куда? Где он сейчас? - начал заваливать вопросами Сириус.

- Да откуда мне знать. Я только знаю, что Фадж собирается послать своего человека в Хогвартс, чтобы проверить достоверность этого сообщения. Он хочет уличить Дамблдора в некомпетентности, доказать, что он не способен обеспечить безопасность студентов и отстранить его тем самым. Если то, что сообщили, окажется правдой, и Гарри действительно пропал, у него это получится.

- Час от часу не легче - пробормотал Сириус.

- Нам сейчас нельзя предпринимать не обдуманные действия - сказал Дамблдор - Так как мы точно не знаем, что произошло с Гарри и Северусом, мы должны успокоиться и не действовать сгоряча. Я немедленно напишу письмо Северусу, и пошлю его с Фоуксом. Сириус, я могу положиться на твое благоразумие?

- Да, Альбус - нехотя ответил Сириус.

Альбус Дамблдор взмахнул палочкой, и перед ним тут же появилось перо и листок бумаги. Быстренько написав несколько строк, он позвал Фоукса, и когда тот появился, он передал ему письмо и отправил его на поиски Северуса.

- Нам остаётся только ждать. Давайте надеяться на лучшее.

Все присутствующие кивнули. Каждый из них надеялся, что всё обойдётся.

**~**~**~**~**~**

Утро наступило очень быстро. Гарри потянулся в кровати и сладко зевнул. Затем медленно сел в постели и ещё раз потянулся. Он чувствовал себя превосходно, оттого что выспался как следует. Он снова бухнулся на подушку и прикрыл глаза. Затем открыв, их, позвал домашнего эльфа.

- Доброе утро, мистер Поттер. Хорошо спалось?

- Да, очень хорошо. Кстати и тебе доброе утро. Вентус, а профессор Снейп уже встал? - полюбопытствовал Гарри как бы невзначай.

- Да. Он сейчас в лаборатории. Вы хотите позвать его?

- Боже упаси! Конечно же, нет! Я просто так спросил.

- Вы хотите, чтобы я сделал для вас что-нибудь иное?

- Нет, спасибо, Вентус. Можешь идти заниматься своими делами - эльф-домовик благородно склонил голову, и тут же исчез.

Гарри минут пятнадцать лежал в тишине и покое и уже снова собирался заснуть, как вдруг именно в тот самый момент, он услышал стук в дверь и не очень приятный голос своего профессора.

- Просыпайся, Поттер - громко произнёс Снейп, распахнув дверь, и залетев, как тёмная туча в комнату Гарри. Юноша что-то неразборчиво буркнул недовольным голосом и, открыв глаза, посмотрел на Снейпа.

- Что вам от меня надо в такую рань? - щурясь, с раздражением спросил Гарри.

- Если вы думаете, что сможете тут прохлаждаться и бездельничать, то вы ошибаетесь. Так что сразу же выкиньте эту чушь из головы, и быстренько поднимайтесь и идите завтракать. После того, как поедите, мы займёмся вашим обучением. Раз уж нам придётся провести здесь какое-то время, глядишь, вы проведёте его с пользой и возможно хоть чему-то научитесь. А уж я постараюсь вдолбить в вашу тупую голову, как можно больше.

- А как же летучий порох? - резко спросил Гарри, хотя первоначально хотел сказать что-нибудь оскорбительное в адрес своего отца, но вовремя удержался.

- А он тут причём? - вопросом на вопрос ответил Снейп.

- Ну, разве вы не должны быть сейчас в лаборатории, и заниматься его созданием? - язвительно спросил он, думая о том, что именно там место этому невыносимому человеку, но Снейп и виду не подал на этот счёт.

- Нет. Следующий ингредиент нужно добавлять только вечером. Так что у нас целое утро и день впереди. А сейчас хватит болтать. Поднимайтесь. Я провожу вас в Обеденный Зал.

- Я и сам смогу дойти. Мне вовсе не нужен провожатый – Гарри готов был застонать. Только этого ему ещё и не хватало. Провести целый день в обществе человека, который не упускает случая назвать его тупоголовым или идиотом.

- Ну, вот ещё! Мне только не хватало, чтобы вы заблудились, и мне пришлось ждать вас. А то и вовсе на поиски пускаться. Что-то я не горю желанием. Лучше сразу показать такому бестолковому глупцу, где находится Обеденный Зал. Много времени сэкономлю. Через пять минут жду вас в коридоре - Северус подошёл к дверям и вышел.

Гарри нехотя поднялся и, приведя себя в порядок, тоже вышел, и молча, пошёл вслед за Снейпом. Они прошли по тому же коридору, и вышли в Главный Холл, из которого они пришли вчера поздним вечером. Снейп повёл его к одной из многочисленных дверей. Открыв её, они зашли в большой Обеденный Зал. Посередине стоял уже накрытый стол.

Они, молча, подошли и сели как можно дальше друг от друга. Позавтракав в обоюдной тишине, Снейп поднялся и сказал - Следуйте за мной, Поттер. Я отведу вас в специально оборудованную комнату, где можно будут удобно обучаться поединкам. Директор ещё в начале лета попросил меня обучить вас более продвинутой защите. Посмотрим, на что вы способны, Поттер. Хотя думаю мало на что, и не стоит ожидать от вас чего-то выдающегося - беспечно сказал Снейп.

- Я думаю, вы очень удивитесь тому, на что я способен - загадочно произнёс Гарри.

- Скоро узнаем. Идёмте, мистер Поттер.

Гарри встал из-за стола и пошёл следом за Снейпом.


	10. Chapter 10

**~*~ ****10 часть ~*~**

Северус примерно два часа гонял Поттера по тренировочному залу, и был очень разочарован результатами жалких навыков мальчишки.

- Неужели это всё на что вы способны, Поттер? Да с таким умением любой третьекурсник разделается с вами за пару минут. Не понятно, с какой стати Альбус в вас так верит и считает, что только вам под силу победить Тёмного Лорда. То, что вам удавалось ускользать от него раньше, всего на всего невероятное везение, глупая удача и простое стечение обстоятельств. Но уж точно никак, ни ваши выдающиеся способности, коими вы не обладаете. Зря директор так верит в пророчество. Вы явно не годитесь на роль спасителя магического мира.

Слушая всю эту гадость, Гарри начинал закипать от злости. Он с негодованием и яростью сжал кулаки, и закрыл глаза. Ему казалось ещё чуть-чуть, и он разнесёт эту комнату в пух и прах так, что останутся одни руины. Он вдруг почувствовал в себе небывалую силу, которая давала ему уверенность в том, что он способен одолеть кого угодно, при этом даже пальцем не шевельнув. Он еле сдерживал себя, чтоб не выпустить эту силу на волю. Он боялся последствий. Но и терпеть издёвки Снейпа просто не было больше сил. Поэтому открыв глаза, он не осознанно поднял палочку и, не произнеся ни слова, он взмахнул ей, и Снейпа отбросило на несколько метров.

Сказать, что Северус был просто удивлён, значит, ничего не сказать. Он совершенно не ожидал от Поттера такой силы. Поднявшись, он оценивающе посмотрел на Поттера, и сразу же уловил в его взгляде испуг.

- Простите, сэр. Я не хотел - увидев у Снейпа недоверчивый взгляд, он поправился - То есть хотел, но не намеренно. Вы сами меня довели. Я не удержался. Я пытался, но не получилось - Гарри с опаской смотрел на Снейпа, не зная, чего ожидать от этого человека.

- Успокойтесь, Поттер. Мне и дела нет до того, что вы хотели, а чего не хотели, намеренно или нет. Я хочу знать, вам раньше когда-нибудь удавалось невербально сотворить какое-нибудь заклинание?

- Да вроде бы нет - Гарри задумался на мгновение - Хотя, если подумать, наверное, да. Один раз мне удалось не осознанно без палочки и без произношения заклятия взорвать доспехи. Ну и ещё несколько раз до этого тоже кое-что удавалось сотворить.

- Без палочки говорите - Снейп на секунду задумался и затем спросил - Что вы при этом чувствовали?

- Много чего.

- Это не ответ, Поттер?

- Ну, я был зол вроде как.

- Злость, одно из чувств позволяющее управлять безпалочковой магией. Оказывается, вы и вправду на что-то годитесь. Вам нужно только научиться контролировать себя и концентрироваться на поставленной перед вами задаче. Что ж Поттер, признаюсь, вам действительно удалось удивить меня. Я впечатлён. Вот уж никак не ожидал от вас таких способностей. Поздравляю.

Гарри, не ожидавший такого, прям весь засиял - Спасибо, сэр - с зубастой улыбкой произнёс он. Услышать такое из уст Снейпа, казалось нереальным достижением. Но всё-таки ему удалось заслужить похвалу. Пусть для этого и понадобилось прибегнуть к такому странному методу. Кто бы мог подумать, что для этого достаточно было шарахнуть Снейпа, как следует, не произнося ни слова.

Снейп скривил лицо - Поттер, вы могли бы так не скалиться? А то смотреть тошно. Так можно весь аппетит порастерять. А ведь скоро обед - не удержавшись, изрёк Снейп. Ему совсем не хотелось, чтоб мальчишка не дай бог ещё проникся к нему с привязанностью. Стоило только сказать что-то хорошее, и Поттер тут же весь засиял от счастья. Противно смотреть, но, тем не менее, ему было приятно осознавать, что он способен вызвать такие чувства.

- Ладно, не буду. Не хочу, чтоб вы голодным остались, сэр - с ухмылкой сказал Гарри.

- Слава Мерлину. Ну что ж, Поттер, зная о ваших способностях, мы более тщательно займёмся изучением невербальных заклинаний, а также вы будете учиться выполнять заклинания без палочки. Я знаю, сначала будет трудно, но как только вы научитесь выполнять самые простейшие, сложные заклинания не составят особого труда. Ну что, приступим?

- Да, сэр - с огромным воодушевлением произнёс Гарри. Ему до ужаса хотелось научиться пользоваться безпалочковой магией и выполнять невербальные заклинания. Ему казалось это таким увлекательным и захватывающим занятием. Он решил приложить все свои усилия для того чтобы у него всё получилось.

Спустя сорок минут, у Гарри наконец-то получилось удачно выполнить призывающие чары невербально. За всё это время Снейп только несколько раз делал ехидные замечания в его адрес. А в остальном его профессор вёл себя вполне прилично. По крайней мере, по меркам Снейпа.

- Ну что ж, Поттер, могли бы и быстрее с этим справиться. Но и так вполне приемлемо. Наш первый урок окончен. Пора обедать - безразличным тоном произнёс Снейп.

- А после обеда мы снова будем заниматься? - спросил Гарри, очень надеясь на отрицательный ответ. Он так устал, что ему хотелось отдохнуть хотя бы чуть-чуть, а потом просто побродить по замку, и затем возможно выйти наружу и прогуляться по прилегающей территории.

- Нет. У меня есть дела в лаборатории - сказал Северус. Хотя первоначально собирался помурыжить Поттера подольше. Но в лаборатории было столько редких ингредиентов, что ему хотелось как можно больше времени провести в его любимой среде.

Гарри в душе запрыгал от радости, но на внешней стороне и виду не подал.

Снова пообедав в обоюдной тишине, оба разошлись по своим собственным делам.

Гарри сначала вернулся в комнату. Провалявшись, минут двадцать на постели, он поднялся и пошёл гулять по замку. За полчаса ему удалось обследовать пару комнат на первом этаже. Обе были очень большими. В первой находилась большая коллекция старинных доспехов и разнообразного оружия. Они все сияли, отчего сразу было видно, что их начищают регулярно. Кому-то явно понадобилось много времени, чтоб собрать такую коллекцию, с уважение подумал Гарри, оценив всё это великолепие. А во второй комнате находилась огромная библиотека. Как только он увидел такое большое количество книг, он сразу же подумал о Гермионе. Ей бы тут точно понравилось. Ему вдруг так сильно захотелось, чтоб его друзья оказались тут вместе с ним. Он хотел поделиться с ними своим достижением в выполнении первого невербального заклинания. Снейп даже не похвалил его, а ему так этого хотелось. Но он привык к такому отношению. Хотя сейчас ему почему-то было трудно выносить это.

Внутри него уже какое-то время, боролись друг с другом два противоречивых чувства. С одной стороны, Гарри хотел иметь отца, хотел узнать его получше, а с другой, он не хотел иметь ничего общего с мерзким отвратительным человеком, который постоянно над ним издевается. Вот если бы ему удалось, хоть как-то переменить отношение Снейпа по отношению к нему в лучшую сторону. Чтобы он перестал видеть его тем, кем он не является. Жить бы сразу стало легче. И так хотя бы один груз спал с плеч. Но Гарри понятия не имел, что для этого нужно сделать. С чего начать? Какой курс действий предпринять? Может ему стоит сказать Снейпу правду о том, что он его сын? Но он тут, же замотал головой, отгоняя последнюю мысль куда подальше. Ему было страшно. Он так боялся того, что, даже узнав правду, Снейп не примет его, и всё равно будет и дальше презирать и ненавидеть его. Ему не хотелось иметь ещё одного родственника, считающего его никчёмным и ни на что не годным.

Всё хватит! Пора завязывать с этой ерундой, взять себя в руки, и сказать Снейпу правду, решил Гарри. И будь что будет!

Позвав эльфа-домовика, он попросил проводить его до лаборатории. Эльф с радостью исполнил его пожелание и, оказавшись у дверей лаборатории, Гарри решительно зашёл внутрь и произнёс - Сэр, нам нужно поговорить. Я должен сообщить вам что-то очень важное.

- Убирайтесь отсюда, Поттер! Поговорить, видите ли, ему надо. Кто сказал, что у меня есть время и желание разговаривать с таким наглым и несносным идиотом, как вы! Я занят более интересными делами, и не хочу видеть вашу физиономию, хотя бы на протяжении ещё пары часов - со злостью и раздражением изрёк Северус. Он был ужасно раздосадован тем, что Поттер посмел его отвлечь, как раз тогда, когда у него нестерпимо сильно раскалывалась голова, и он старался побыстрее приготовить обезболивающую настойку.

- Почему вы всегда ведёте себя как ублюдок!? - чуть ли не крича, произнёс Гарри. Он пришёл сюда с самыми благими намерениями, а этот гад, опять на него набросился ни с того ни с сего.

От такой наглости, Северус просто ошалел и потерял дар речи.

Гарри не стал дожидаться ответа, и продолжил - Я вот тут подумал-подумал, и решил, почему бы ни воплотить все ваши оскорбления в жизнь. Как вы там меня обзывали? Высокомерный, заносчивый, наглый, несносный, дерзкий глупый идиот... вот теперь вы сможете заслуженно меня так называть. Так что приготовитесь. Мне надоело терпеть ваши незаслуженные обвинения. Мне надоело, что вы считаете меня тем, кем я не являюсь. Мне надоели ваши бесконечные нападки. Мне надоело постоянно видеть этот омерзительный и ненавистный взгляд, которым вы постоянно меня одариваете. Вы только и можете без веских на то причин издеваться и насмехаться надо мной. Вы как предполагается, взрослый человек и должны вести себя соответственно... но нет же... из-за ваших разногласий с Джеймсом Поттером, вы вымещаете на мне всё своё недовольство и ненависть к нему. Вам никогда не хотелось посмотреть на себя со стороны? Советую посмотреть... думаю, вы, вряд ли бы одобрили своё поведение. Я также думаю, давно уже пора поставить вас на место. Поэтому в следующий раз будьте осторожны, когда вам захочется понасмехаться надо мной, я ведь могу не сдержаться и наложить на вас какое-нибудь отвратительное заклинание, возможно даже непростительное. И кстати, Джеймс Поттер не был моим родным отцом. На самом деле он был моим дядей. Так что все ваши обвинения, что я такой же как мой отец, тут совершенно не уместны. Я бы даже сказал, что я полная противоположность своего настоящего отца. Я не такой мерзкий тип, как он - после этой тирады, Гарри быстро выскочил из лаборатории, оставив Снейпа в полном недоумении.


	11. Chapter 11

**~*~ 11 часть ~*~**

Спустя несколько секунд Северус выскочил вслед за Поттером, чтобы поймать его и прочитать лекцию об уважении к старшим, но его уже и след простыл. Северус зашёл обратно в лабораторию. Он был очень возмущён такой наглой выходкой паршивца. За такое явное пренебрежение и не уважение, Поттера следует наказать по заслугам. И как только этот наглец посмел так с ним разговаривать, да ещё и лгать ему, что Джемс Поттер не его отец. Насколько он знал, у его заклятого школьного врага не было братьев и сестёр. Но проклятый мальчишка был так убедителен, отчего в его мысли закралось лёгкое сомнение, а вдруг и вправду, Джеймс Поттер был его дядей? Но даже если и так, мальчишка всё равно не имел права так себя вести. Он должен был признать, слова Поттера задели его за живое. Он и не подозревал, что на мальчишку так сильно влияет его отношение. Возможно, он немного перегибал палку. Но Поттеру всегда удаётся так сильно выводить его из себя. Он также должен был признать, что в словах Поттера была доля истины. И это злило его ещё больше. Северус со злостью схватил железную баночку и швырнул её с такой силой, что сбил котёл, в котором готовил летучий порох. Он с досадой смотрел на дело рук своих и проклинал на чём свет стоит паршивого юнца, из-за которого, по его мнению, всё это и произошло. Только этого ему в данный момент и не хватало. Теперь придётся задержаться тут. А ведь ему надо как можно скорее доставить Поттера к Альбусу. Он от злости стукнул кулаком по столу. Прямо в этот момент декану слизерина захотелось ещё и головой об этот самый стол стукнуться. И почему только от парня вечные проблемы. Как же ему хотелось поскорее отвязаться от Поттера, сплавить его с рук к кому-нибудь другому. Хотя в глубине души, в местечке, о котором он и сам не подозревал, в нём теплилась непонятные чувства к мальчишке.

Зельевар решил, что обязательно узнает, правду ли сказал Поттер. Он не станет долго мучиться любопытством по этому поводу. Он и так до сих пор не смог утолить свое давешнее любопытство по поводу того, что случилось с парнем, когда он поймал его поздно вечером разгуливающим по замку в шоком состоянии. На этот раз он обязательно узнает. Возможно то, что случилось с Поттером тогда и то, что подросток сказал про Джеймса Поттера, как-то связано? Интуиция подсказывала ему, что это именно так.

Северус встал, и собрался было заново начать делать летучий порох, когда внезапно перед ним появился Фоукс с письмом.

- Фоукс, вот уж не думал, что буду так рад тебя видеть - с облегчением произнёс Северус.

Взяв письмо, он быстро его прочитал. Затем сразу написал ответ, обрисовав в общих чертах все, что приключилось с ним и Поттером, а также попросил прислать летучий порох и портключ на тот случай, если вдруг удастся им воспользоваться.

Он передал письмо Фоуксу и тот сразу же исчез.

**~**~**~**~**~**

Тёплый ветерок развивал волосы Гарри. Идя по дорожке, он даже не обращал внимания куда идёт. Подросток просто старался уйти как можно дальше от Снейпа. Он сам не знал, почему так сильно вышел из себя. Вернее знал, но всё равно не стоило ему такое говорить. Ведь он совсем не этого хотел. Но Снейпу как всегда удалось всё испортить. А он дурак хотел ему правду рассказать. Он просто глупый идиот, раз на самом деле надеялся, что Снейп станет, когда-нибудь к нему лучше относится. Теперь он понял, такое просто не реально. Гарри очень надеялся, что Снейп не воспримет его слова всерьёз. Ему теперь вовсе не хотелось, чтобы его отец узнал об их истинном родстве. Лучше пусть всё останется как прежде, решил Гарри. Его отец умер. А Снейп просто Снейп и ничего больше. Но он также решил, что обязательно расскажет обо всём Терри. Он был уверен, его брат сохранит всё в тайне, если его попросить. Не зря же он попал в Гриффиндор.

Спустя какое-то время Гарри сам не заметил, как вышел за границу владений, оберегающую замок от чуждых глаз. Он шёл по узкой тропинке, уходящей всё дальше и дальше в густой лес, сквозь который с трудом проникали редкие лучики света.

Всю дорогу он был занят тем, что на чём свет проклинал злобного, эгоистичного Снейпа. Гарри был так расстроен и зол. Горечь и обида целиком и полностью овладели им. Почему ему так не повезло, и единственные родственники всегда испытывали к нему только ненависть и презрение? Чем он заслужил такое? Ему всё это просто осточертело! Он больше не позволит им так с собой обращаться! Они его ещё не знают. он покажет им на что он способен. Ненависть начала обволакивать его сердце, вцепившись в него мёртвой хваткой. Они все до единого заплатят!

" Не дай тьме обитающей в этом лесу овладеть собой. Лиши её власти. Борись с ней" - услышал Гарри знакомый шёпот, сквозь злобу и ненависть овладевшие им.

Встряхнув головой, Гарри избавился от странного наваждения ненависти охватившего его. Осмотревшись по сторонам, он заметил, как к нему приближаются какие-то тени непонятной формы. Тени были похожи на сгустки тёмного тумана, которые принимали любой вид и могли двигаться, куда им вздумается.

Он быстро достал палочку и нацелил её на самую близкую к нему тень. И как ни странно, но тени внезапно стали удаляться, будто бы поняли и испугались его палочки. Через пару минут тени полностью исчезли из его вида.

Он решил пойти обратно в замок, но осмотревшись вокруг себя, он понял, что заблудился и понятия не имеет, как отсюда выбраться и в какую сторону идти. Не зная, как поступить, он решил выбрать направление наугад. Вдруг повезёт.

Пройдя небольшое расстояние, гриффиндорец внезапно почувствовал знакомую боль.

- О нет - простонал Гарри, поняв, что забыл прихватить обезболивающее зелье. А спустя несколько секунд, потерял сознание, упав на землю.

После чего перед ним сразу же возник довольно пожилой человек.

Седовласый старец опустился на колени рядом с бессознательным телом Гарри и, вытянув руки, расположил их над грудью подростка.

- Тебе рано умирать мой мальчик. У тебя вся жизнь впереди - произнёс старец, ладони которого начали испускать зеленоватое свечение.

Спустя минуту, Гарри открыл глаза, и первым делом увидел нависавшего над ним седовласого старца. От неожиданности, он испугался и слегка вскрикнул.

- Успокойся Гарри. Я не причиню тебе зла. Я только хочу помочь тебе, мой мальчик и ничего больше - успокаивающе и доброжелательно произнёс старец умиротворённым голосом.

- Я узнаю ваш голос. Это был ваш шёпот, который я слышал раньше. Кто вы, сэр? - полюбопытствовал тёмноволосый подросток.

- Тебе пока не нужно этого знать. А сейчас Гарри хорошенько запомни мои последующие слова. Ты должен отыскать Посох Всевластия. В будущем он поможет тебе бороться со Злом, а также в решающей битве между тобой и Волдемортом. Хотя не только он поможет. Но ты обязательно должен его найти. Благодаря нему ты спасёшь многих людей. Ты понял меня, Гарри?

- Да, сэр. Но где мне его искать? - ещё не до конца осознав происходящее, спросил подросток.

- Я только могу сказать, что он совсем рядом, но где именно не могу сообщить. Ты сам должен его отыскать. До свидания, мой мальчик - после чего старец стукнул внезапно появившимся посохом у него в руке о землю, и исчез, даже не дав Гарри шанса ещё расспросить его, а также попрощаться.

Гарри растерянно смотрел на место, где ещё секунду назад стоял Старец. Он ведь даже не успел спросить у него дорогу к замку.

Подросток раздосадовано поднялся и пошел, куда глаза глядят. Глядишь так, и выйдет куда-нибудь.

**~**~**~**~**~**

После исчезновения Фоукса, Северус какое-то время просматривал ингредиенты на полках, а затем вышел из лаборатории и пошёл искать Поттера, чтобы сообщить ему о письме Дамблдора и о скором возращении в Хогвартс. Но после двадцати минут поисков, ему так и не удалось найти мальчишку. Тогда он решил позвать эльфа-домовика.

- Вентус.

Эльф тут же появился - Мистер Снейп, я как раз собирался к вам. Я хотел сообщить вам что...

- Вентус, потом расскажешь - прервал его Снейп - Прямо сейчас я хочу знать, где Поттер?

- Я как раз об этом и хотел сообщить. Мистер Поттер, убежал в ближайший лес, Сэр - взволнованно произнёс Вентус.

- Ну что за идиот проклятый. Вечно от него одни проблемы - с негодованием произнёс Северус.

- Сэр, он пересёк границу. Вы должны найти его как можно скорее. За пределами границы ему может грозить опасность. Умоляю вас поспешить, пока не поздно. Это в ваших же лучших интересах. Вы никогда себя не простите, если с ним что-нибудь случиться. Особенно когда узнаете правду.

- Что за глупости ты говоришь! – воскликнул Северус - Какую ещё правду? – резко спросил Снейп, нахмурившись.

- Об этом вы узнаете, когда придёт время. И не мне вам об этом рассказывать. Не теряйте времени даром, сэр. Идите же скорее.

Снейп хоть и был недоволен, но всё-таки отправился на поиски Поттера. Ещё не хватало, чтоб с этим тупицей и вправду что-нибудь случилось. Особенно когда мальчишка был под его присмотром. Альбус его никогда не простит. Да и если честно признаться, эльф был прав. Он тоже себя не простит.


	12. Chapter 12

**~*~ ****12 часть ~*~**

Гарри после долгой ходьбы наконец-то вышел на большую открытую местность, окружённую со всех сторон лесом. В этом месте стояли небольшие старые домики. Люди сновали туда-сюда, занимаясь своими делами. Дети бегали, играя в какую-то игру и время от времени повизгивали от радости. Всякая живность разгуливала, где ей вздумается.

Гарри так обрадовался, что наткнулся на это место. Он надеялся, что люди из этой маленькой деревеньки помогут ему отсюда выбраться и попасть в Лондон или, по крайней мере, в знакомое ему место.

Гарри недолго думая, направился прямиком к мужчине поливающего свой огород и стоящего примерно в метрах сорока от него.

- Здравствуйте. Сэр вы не могли бы мне помочь? - спросил Гарри, подойдя к мужчине, который, оказывается, поливал огород из волшебной палочки. Гарри очень этому обрадовался. Ему даже в голову не пришло, что в этой деревеньке могут обитать волшебники. Он-то думал, что тут живут простые люди. Надежды Гарри на скорое возвращение в школу возросли втройне.

Человек повернул голову в сторону Гарри и когда он увидел незнакомца, то сразу же сорвался с места и побежал к группе беседующих людей, стоящих неподалёку.

- Морис, Анна, Кайл, скорее собирайте людей. У нас в деревне появился незнакомец - услышав такое, они сразу же побежали выполнять указание.

Гарри был озадачен таким поведением мужчины и этих людей.

Спустя пять минут вокруг Гарри собралась целая толпа народу. Все как-то странно на него смотрели, как будто он был чем-то невиданным.

- Откуда ты пришёл мальчик? Как сюда попал? - взволнованно спросил мужчина, которого он встретил первым.

- Я пришёл из той части леса - он указал рукой в ту сторону, откуда пришёл - Я гулял, и случайно забрёл в этот лес. Я сам не заметил, как заблудился, и после долгих блужданий вышел на открытую местность и наткнулся на вашу деревню.

- Это просто чудо! За 250 лет ты первый человек, который смог сюда попасть! - воскликнула пожилая женщина, выйдя вперёд - Люди, вы понимаете, что благодаря ему, у нас появилась надежда покинуть это место - народ закивал, соглашаясь. Послышались радостные возгласы.

Гарри непонимающе смотрел на людей, окружавших его - Простите Мэм, о чём вы говорите? Я не понимаю, как я могу вам помочь покинуть это место? Вы и сами можете это сделать. И что значит, я первый человек, который оказался тут за 250 лет?

Гарри заметил, как люди переглянулись между собой, и большинство кивнули головой.

После чего всё та же женщина, глядя на него, начала говорить - Возможно, вам это покажется безумием, молодой человек - произнесла она, думая, что он обычный маггл. - Но примерно 250 лет тому назад, Тёмный Маг по имени Бёрнингвуд проклял нашу деревню со всеми кто тут жил до нас и их потомков за то, что они отказались покидать свою деревню, когда он вознамерился построить тут Замок Теней для того, чтобы скрыть его ото всех в самой глуши, и спокойно проводить свои эксперименты в области Чёрной Магии. Наши предки тоже обладали искусством магии, как и этот маг, и поэтому они могли противостоять ему. Но только в том случае, когда они действовали все вместе сообща. Поодиночке ни один из них и близко не мог сравниться с мощью Бёрнингвуда. И вот однажды Тёмному Магу надоело сопротивление тогдашних жителей нашей деревни, и тогда он произнёс неизвестное заклятие. В результате чего, ни наши предки, ни мы с тех пор не можем покинуть это место. Разве что только смерть этому способствует. Ни один из нас также не может зайти в окружающий нашу деревню лес. Если бы хоть у кого-нибудь из нас это получилось, то тогда мы смогли бы снять заклятие с деревни. Но, к сожалению, мы не можем. Именно поэтому благодаря тебе мы сможем наконец-то отсюда выбраться.

Гарри был изумлён изложенным ему рассказом. Он с сочувствием смотрел на людей, которые так долго жили в одном и том же месте, без возможности побывать в других местах. Но Гарри понятия не имел, как он сможет им помочь.

- Мэм, почему именно благодаря мне вы сможете отсюда выбраться? - озадаченно спросил Гарри.

- Да потому что ты смог попасть сюда из леса, а это значит, что ты сможешь снова зайти в лес. В этом лесу неподалёку отсюда есть пещера, в которой находится Древний Посох. Благодаря этому посоху, мы сможем снять любое заклятие. Мы все очень просим тебя помочь нам и достать этот посох. Возможно, там тебя будут подстерегать опасности, но ты наша последняя надежда. Помоги нам - умоляющим голосом произнесла женщина.

- Я.... я постараюсь вам помочь - согласился Гарри не раздумывая, даже не обратив внимание на то, что там его может подстерегать опасность. Ему достаточно было узнать, что там находится посох. А ведь вполне возможно именно этот посох он и должен отыскать.

- Спасибо тебе большое. Мы ведь даже не спросили твоего имени. Как тебя зовут, молодой человек?

- Гарри, Мэм.

- А меня зовут Генриетта, так что зови меня по имени. Очень приятно с тобой познакомиться, Гарри - мило улыбнувшись, произнесла пожилая женщина.

- И мне - тоже мило улыбнувшись, сказал Гарри.

- Ты, наверное, очень устал и проголодался. Давай я отведу тебя к себе. Там ты сможешь передохнуть и поесть. А как наберёшься сил, я отведу тебя к той части леса, где нужно заходить. Со слов моего деда, пещера находится в метрах двадцати от того места. Ну что ж, идём.

Гарри кивнул, и они пошли домой к Генриетте. Но после минуты их окликнул юноша примерно того же возраста, что и Гарри - Бабушка, подожди - женщина и Гарри остановились.

- Что тебе, Генри? - спросила женщина.

- Вы не можете послать туда простого маггла. Если там таиться опасность, то он даже не сможет защититься от тамошней нечисти и может просто погибнуть. Уж лучше пусть мы и наши потомки вечно прозябаем в нашей деревне, чем нести ответственность за смерть невинного человека - с беспокойством произнёс Генри.

- Э-э-э... вообще-то я не маггл, а волшебник - нерешительно изрёк Гарри. Он был удивлён тем, что этот подросток так беспокоиться о судьбе незнакомого ему человека - И могу вас уверить, я вполне нормально орудую волшебной палочкой - ему ещё хотелось добавить, что не только палочкой, но и без неё кое-что умеет, но решил держать это при себе.

Генри подошёл к зеленоглазому подростку, и дружественно хлопнул его по спине - Здорово, Гарри. Я хотел бы посмотреть, какие заклинания ты знаешь. Надеюсь, ты мне покажешь и научишь, если я вдруг какого-то не знаю? А то наши много чего подзабыли и утратили.

- Хорошо - ответил Гарри - Но я не знаю, получится ли. Ведь мне нужно будет идти в пещеру.

- Не беспокойся Гарри. Как только поешь, если захочешь, можешь часик позаниматься заклинаниями вместе с Генри, но не больше. Моему внуку нужно ещё свою работу выполнять, а то уж больно он любит отлынивать от своих дел по дому – укоризненно сказала Генриетта.

- Бабушка, я вовсе не отлыниваю! Просто мне скучно ими заниматься - завозмущался Генри.

- Ладно-ладно. Идёмте-же.

Они подошли к очень маленькому домику, в котором казалось, с большим трудом может уместиться три человека. Гарри было интересно, как же они там могли умещаться и спать в такой тесноте. Но как только он зашёл внутрь, он увидел большой Холл, в котором могло уместиться, по крайней мере, человек двадцать. Гарри сразу понял, тут не обошлось без волшебства, и домик только снаружи казался таким маленьким, а внутри он был похож на огромные хоромы. Гарри ещё раз убедился, что никогда не перестанет удивляться чудесам магического мира. Всегда найдётся что-то, что удивит его.


	13. Chapter 13

**~*~ ****13 часть ~*~**

Альбус Дамблдор сидел в своём кабинете, и просматривал кое-какие документы. Он недавно вернулся в школу из дома Сириуса Блэка, потому что не мог там больше оставаться. Ему нужно было исполнять обязанности директора. Хотя на данный момент у него это плохо получалось, потому что его голова была занята совсем другим. Он очень переживал за Северуса и Гарри. Его тревожило то, что он не знает, где они сейчас и всё ли с ними в порядке. Они оба занимали особое место в сердце Альбуса. "Северус, мальчик мой, позаботься о Гарри, где бы вы сейчас ни были" мысленно попросил директор. Он хоть и знал, что Северус недолюбливал мальчика и всячески выказывал ненависть к Гарри, но он также знал, в глубине души строгий и нелюдимый зельевар ничего подобного не испытывал к подростку. И он знал, Северус обязательно сделает всё возможное, чтобы уберечь Гарри от любой опасности вставшей на их пути, если они конечно вместе. А он очень на это рассчитывал. О другом он даже думать не хотел.

Альбус протянул руку, и взял газету Ежедневный пророк. Почитав несколько минут, он отбросил её в сторону. В ней опять писали неблагоприятные вещи о нём и Гарри. Он знал, рано или поздно люди сами поймут, где правда, а где вымысел. Главное подождать.

Спустя какое-то время к нему зашла МакГонагалл.

- Альбус, есть какие-нибудь новости о Гарри и Северусе? - спросила Минерва с надеждой в голосе.

- К сожалению нет, Минерва. Но я надеюсь, Фоукс появится в любой момент. Ты что-то хотела или просто так зашла? - поинтересовался Альбус.

- Я хотела посоветоваться. Говорить ли Терриусу Принцу правду о случившемся или пока ничего ему не говорить? А то он сегодня подходил ко мне и спрашивал о своём отце. Похоже друзья Гарри пока ничего не рассказали другим гриффиндорцам об исчезновение Гарри и профессора Снейпа.

- Думаю, пока не стоит ничего ему говорить и зря волновать. И если друзья Гарри обмолвятся об этом, тогда и решим, что делать.

- Ладно. Будем надеяться, у них хватит благоразумия не распространяться пока об этом.

Через несколько секунд неожиданно появился Фоукс и Дамблдор сразу же взял у него письмо. Феникс немедленно отлетел и удобно устроился на своём уютном местечке, а затем принялся утолять жажду.

Быстренько прочитав письмо, директор взмахнул палочкой и в его руке появился небольшой мешочек с летучим порохом. Альбус протянул руку и взял перо со стола. Пробормотав несколько латинских слов, он превратил его в портключ. Затем написал несколько строк на пергаменте и свернул его в трубочку, перевязав ниткой. После чего позвал Фоукса и отправил его со всем этим на выручку дорогим его сердцу людям.

Минерва всё это время, молча, смотрела и не пыталась спросить, в чём дело. Она прекрасно знала, в такие моменты, Альбуса лучше не тревожить. И к тому же она подозревала, что он получил известия от Северуса с Гарри. Как только он отправил Фоукса, она решила наконец-то поинтересоваться, в чём дело.

- Альбус, Письмо было от них?

- Да, Минерва. Вот возьми, прочитай - он протянул ей письмо.

Как только МакГонагалл прочитала, она тут же села в рядом стоящее кресло. Она одновременно чувствовала облегчение, от того что они получили от них весточку, но также и огромную тревогу за жизнь Гарри. Она раньше никогда не встречала такого заклятия.

Посмотрев на Дамблдора, она спросила - Альбус, ты раньше сталкивался или слышал о таком заклятии?

- Нет. Но я читал о схожем заклятии в одной из старых книг в своей личной библиотеке. Думаю, Люциус за основу взял именно его и немного усовершенствовал. В книге было описано противозаклятие. Так что нам предстоит много времени провести в библиотеке, разыскивая эту книгу. К сожалению, я не помню её название. Но вместе, мы быстро управимся. Ты ведь не откажешься помочь мне в этом деле, Минерва?

- Конечно же не откажусь. Наверное лучше приступить немедленно - МакГонагалл встала с кресла. Ей не терпелось как можно скорее найти лечение для Гарри.

- Подожди. Думая сейчас не время. К нам пожаловали гости.

И спустя примерно полминуты, к директору пожаловали сам Министр Фадж и во всём потакающая министру Долорес Амбридж.

Альбус сразу же ощутил напряжённую атмосферу в кабинете, после их прихода.

- Министр Фадж, чем обязан вашему визиту? - доброжелательно спросил Альбус, прекрасно зная цель визита.

- Директор Дамблдор, до меня дошли слухи, что Гарри Поттер исчез из школы. И я очень обеспокоен тем, что вы не можете обеспечить безопасность студентов. Особенно таких, как Мистер Поттер. Просто недопустимо, что под вашим руководством творятся такие дела. Поэтому дабы избежать повторения, я назначаю представителя министерства Долорес Амбридж ответственной за проверку вашей деятельности. Если она выявит, что вы не справляетесь с вашими обязанностями, я сниму вас с поста Директора Хогвартса. Хотя, если мистер Поттер не появится к завтрашнему дню, я ускорю ваше снятие с поста директора - напыщенно произнёс министр.

Стоявшая рядом с ним Амбридж просто отвратительно улыбалась.

А вот МакГонагалл была в не себя от ярости. Если бы он не был министром, и тут не было свидетелей, то она бы точно не удержалась бы и обязательно превратила бы его в напыщенного индюка или в какое-нибудь мерзкое пресмыкающееся. Она всегда недолюбливала Фаджа, и считала его трусливым и ни на что негодным человеком. Да и Долорес по её мнению ни сколь ни лучше министра, а возможно даже хуже.

Зато директор Дамблдор ни выказал никакой реакции на это заявление, и всё также доброжелательным голосом сказал - Хорошо, Корнелиус. Раз уж вы сомневаетесь в моей компетентности, то я не вижу никаких причин препятствовать вашему представителю, проверить мою деятельность. И я уверен, мистер Поттер обязательно появится к завтрашнему дню. Учитывая любопытство студентов и персонала школы, как именно по вашему мнению мне стоит представить вашего представителя?

Министр очень удивился, что директор так просто согласился, и ни стал приводить доводы против назначения его представителя. Хотя ему это только на руку. Поразмыслив несколько секунд, он ответил - Вы можете представить Долорес, как профессора по ЗОТИ. Так как у вас уже есть назначенный вами профессор по этому предмету, Долорес будет вести только у первого, второго и третьего курса. Она также будет присутствовать на некоторых уроках, и проверять чему учат учеников. А сейчас мне пора уходить, меня ждут в министерстве - он повернулся к Амбридж и сказал - Долорес, жду от тебя скорых новостей - затем снова повернулся к остальным - До свидания - после чего развернулся и ушёл.

Как только министр ушёл, Дамблдор посмотрел на Амбридж жизнерадостным взглядом. В его глазах не было даже намёка на хмурость. Создавалось впечатление, что директора не беспокоило присутствие Долорес. И в действительности это было именно так. Он относился к ней с лёгким недоверием, но не более того.

- Долорес, угощайся - директор протянул вазочку с лимонными леденцами.

Как ни странно, но она взяла предложенную ей конфетку и быстро засунула её в рот, и начала смачно причмокивать.

От сие увиденного Минерва начала морщиться от отвращения. Ей не терпелось поскорее избавиться от этой женщины. Но, похоже, Амбридж тут задержится на неопределённый срок и ей придётся мириться с присутствием такой невоспитанной особы. Хотя кто знает, ведь запросто можно что-нибудь придумать, и ускорить поспешный отъезд Долорес, подумала МакГонагалл с загадочной улыбкой.

- Профессор Амбридж, вас устроит, если я представлю вас всем за ужином? - спросил директор.

- Да, конечно директор Дамблдор. А сейчас я хочу отдохнуть. Пусть кто-нибудь покажет, где мои апартаменты.

Альбус позвал эльфа-домовика и попросил проводить Долорес в её опочивальни.

Как только Амбридж покинула кабинет директора, МакГонагалл сразу же потащила Альбуса в его личную библиотеку, чтобы поскорее найти книгу.

**~**~**~**~**~**

Северус Снейп также как и Гарри вышел из леса и наткнулся на ту же деревеньку.

Увидев снующих людей, Северус сразу же наложил на себя чары невидимости, чтобы разведать обстановку без лишних проблем. Спустя пару минут, он понял, что не зря так поступил, так как заметил людей, использующих магию.

Бесшумно идя среди убогих домиков, он высматривал Поттера, очень надеясь отыскать его тут. Подойдя к одному из домиков, он невольно подслушал разговор между пожилой женщиной и юношей.

- Бабушка, думаешь, Гарри вернётся? - как-то удручённо спросил подросток.

- Не знаю милый. Будем уповать на лучшее. Думается мне этот мальчик справиться со всем, чтобы его там не ждало - ответила пожилая женщина ободряюще.

- Я очень волнуюсь за него. Жаль, что я не смог пойти с ним. Вдвоём бы мы точно управились. А вот одному ему будет очень тяжело. Но я тоже думаю, он обязательно справиться.

Северусу показался очень подозрительным этот разговор. Неужели они говорили о Поттере? Или всё-таки о ком-то другом с таким же именем? Он решил всё точно разузнать, и поэтому спрятался за домом. Осмотревшись вокруг и никого рядом не увидев, он снял чары невидимости, и пошёл прямиком к пожилой женщине с подростком.

- Простите, Мэм, вы тут не видели тёмноволосого, зеленоглазого паренька лет пятнадцати? - беспечно спросил Снейп.

- Мерлин милостивый! Ещё один! - от неожиданности воскликнула Генриетта, хватаясь за сердце, увидев ещё одного незнакомца. Быстро придя в себя, она поспешила ответить на его вопрос - Да-да, конечно мы его видели. Он сказал, что он заблудился в лесу, и после долгих блуждания набрёл на нашу деревню. Он также сказал, его зовут Гарри. Он такой славный и смелый мальчик. А вы случаем, не его ли отец?

- Конечно же, нет. Мне такое даже в самом страшном сне не приснится - недовольно ответил Северус, слегка поморщившись от отвращения - Я его учитель. И мне срочно нужно найти его. Вы можете проводить меня к нему?

- Простите мистер... как вас звать?

- Мистер Снейп - ответил зельевар.

- Видите ли, Мистер Снейп, мы попросили Гарри помочь нам достать посох из пещеры находящейся в лесу недалеко от нашей деревни, и он согласился. Он ушёл туда буквально минут десять назад.

- Что значит, он ушёл туда? С какой стати он стал бы это делать и почему вы сами не удосужились достать посох, вместо того чтобы посылать туда подростка? - недовольно спросил Снейп.

- Ну, дак проблема в том, что мы сами не можем. Дело в том, что 250 лет назад... - и она пересказала ему тоже самое, что и Гарри.

Северус был безумно зол на этих людей и в особенности на Поттера. Вот ведь паршивец! Опять нашёл неприятности на свою голову. И, конечно же, с радостью решил вляпаться в них по самые уши, вместо того чтобы обойти их стороной. Ну что за идиот проклятый! Совершенно не думает о своей безопасности и жизни.

Он устрашающе посмотрел на женщину - Вам лучше молиться всем святым, Мерлину или кому бы то ни было, чтобы с ним ничего не случилось. Иначе я сотворю с вашей деревней такое, что никакой посох не поможет вам снять заклятие. А сейчас немедленно проводите меня к тому месту, где он вошёл в лес - грозно произнёс Северус. Он вообще не понимал, зачем этим людям покидать деревню. Особенно сейчас, когда Тёмный Лорд опять возродился. Для их же благо, им лучше было бы тут остаться и жить в неведении.

- Да-да, конечно. Следуйте за мной, Мистер Снейп - дрожащим голосом изрекла Генриетта. Она и подумать не могла, что этот человек так остро отреагирует. И она, почему то ни капельки не сомневалась в его угрозе сотворить что-нибудь с деревней. Она очень надеялась, что всё обойдётся и ничего плохо не случится с тем милым мальчиком. А то их просьба может выйти им боком.

Пару минут спустя Генриетта отвела Снейпа к тому месту, и он сразу же зашёл в лес.


	14. Chapter 14

**~*~ ****14 часть ~*~**

Зайдя в пещеру через узкий проход, Гарри оказался в небольшом помещении освещённым несколькими факелами. Осмотревшись вокруг, на одной из стен, он заметил неизвестный ему символ, который сиял ярко красным цветом. Он был похож на букву "С" перечеркнутую посередине сверху вниз и справа налево.

Решив, что этот символ может открыть вход туда, где находится посох, он подошёл поближе.

Он прикоснулся к нему рукой, но ничего не произошло. Воспользовавшись палочкой, он произнёс заклинание Алохомора, но и оно не подействовало. Тогда он решил взорвать эту часть стены, и произнёс Редукто, и опять ничего.

Простояв несколько минут в раздумьях, Гарри пытался что-нибудь придумать, но ничего путного не приходило на ум. Отчего Гарри со злости и досады пнул по стене. То ли в результате этого действия то ли в результате чего-то ещё, несколько секунд спустя перед ним появился проход, ведущий в кромешную тьму.

- Поттер - спустя пару секунд услышал Гарри вдалеке голос Снейпа, раздавшийся позади него. Запаниковав и зажмурив глаза, он без оглядки на зельевара, быстро вступил во тьму.

Открыв глаза, Гарри увидел длинный коридор, ведущий казалось в бесконечность и освещённый настенными факелами.

Он обернулся и увидел всё тот же тёмный проход, через который он только что проник сюда. Сквозь мрак невозможно было разглядеть, что находится по ту сторону тьмы, поэтому Гарри решил, что тут наложены какие-то особенные чары.

Вспомнив про Снейпа, Гарри быстро пошёл вдоль коридора. Он шёл уже пять минут, но коридору не было видно конца.

Он очень надеялся, что Снейп не сможет его догнать. Ему сейчас совершенно не хотелось с ним встречаться. Особенно после того, что он ему наговорил. Он боялся. Он не хотел, чтобы Снейп делал ему выговор за неподобающее поведение или взялся за своё любимое дело, начав оскорблять его. И он не хотел, чтобы Снейп начал его расспрашивать о том, почему он сказал, что Джеймс был его дядей. Пусть лучше теряется в догадках. Сам напросился, с возмущением подумал Гарри.

Пройдя ещё какое-то расстояние, он наконец-то вышел в небольшое помещение и увидел в нём только огромные дубовые двери, ведущие непонятно куда. Он подошёл поближе к дверям.

- Пароль - внезапно раздался громогласный голос из ниоткуда - У вас одна попытка. Если ошибётесь, вы будете уничтожены.

Гарри на мгновение растерялся от неожиданности. Затем он обвёл взглядом всё помещение, но ничего и никого не заметил. Подумав немного, он решил вернуться обратно в деревню и спросить у мадам Генриетты, не знает ли она или кто-нибудь из жителей деревни, пароля.

Развернувшись, он сделал пару шагов по направлению к выходу из помещения и внезапно врезался в невидимую стену, преграждающую выход из помещения. Что-то не позволило ему вернуться и это его очень испугало. Он снова повернулся к дверям и с опаской подошёл ближе.

Гарри несколько минут ходил туда-сюда, не решаясь вымолвить ни слова. Если он ошибётся, хотя "если" тут не уместно, и так ясно, что он даст неправильный пароль, то его уничтожат. Но рано или поздно придётся дать какой-нибудь ответ. Он ведь не станет тут дожидаться голодной смерти. Как ни странно, ему сейчас очень захотелось, чтобы поскорее появился Снейп и вытащил его отсюда.

Он повернулся к выходу и увидел вдали коридора идущего Снейпа. Ну, вот и он, лёгок на помине, с облегчением подумал Гарри.

Забыв про всякую осторожность, он выкрикнул - Профессор - и это стало огромной ошибкой.

- Неверный пароль - раздался всё тот же громогласный голос.

И внезапно пол под ногами Гарри исчез, оставив небольшой выступ перед дверью. Именно за него каким-то чудом успел зацепиться Гарри руками, прежде чем упасть в бездонную пропасть.

Его сердце бешено заколотилось от страха, когда он посмотрел вниз. Его одолевал дикий ужас от осознания того, что он оказался на грани неминуемой смерти. Он и представить себе не мог, что может расстаться с жизнью, когда соглашался помочь людям из деревни. Но теперь он в полной мере это осознал. Вися над пропастью, Гарри весь вспотел, в результате чего одна из рук соскользнула с выступа, и он остался висеть на одной руке. Он из последних сил старался удержаться от падения.

Он надеялся, Снейп его услышал, и поторопиться ему помочь. По крайней мере он думал, что тот поможет, и не оставит его в беде. Ведь не может Снейп его так сильно ненавидеть, чтоб желать ему смерти? Усомнился на мгновение Гарри. Вряд ли, подумал он.

Он провисел так меньше минуты, а ему показалось, что прошла целая вечность.

- Профессор, помогите - выкрикнул Гарри. В его голосе явственно ощущались панические нотки.

- Поттер, держись крепче. Я уже близко - произнёс Снейп, нацеливая палочку на Поттера и произнося заклинание Вингардиум Левиоса. Он подоспел как раз вовремя, потому что за секунду до этого, рука Гарри соскользнула с выступа. Снейп отлевитировал его в коридор и опустил на пол рядом с собой.

После того, как Гарри оказался в коридоре, в том помещении сразу же снова появился пол.

- Поттер, вы, что окончательно растеряли остатки ума? Как вам только в голову пришло идти сюда, тем более одному. И почему вы не додумались воспользоваться своим кулоном? Он же сразу бы отправил вас в замок - с негодованием изрёк Снейп, который весь кипел от ярости. Увидев Поттера на грани смерти, у Северуса внутри что-то ёкнуло от боли. Он испугался за жизнь мальчика, и боялся не успеть. Но слава Мерлину, всё обошлось. С этим Поттером, он не ровен час поседеет раньше времени.

- Вот чёрт, я совсем забыл про кулон - стукнув себя полбу, сказал Гарри.

- Вы, похоже, не только о нём забыли, но и о том, что у вас есть мозги. А сейчас вставайте и воспользуйтесь кулоном. Нам нужно вернуться в замок как можно скорей.

- Но я не могу, сэр. Людям из деревни нужна помощь - заявил Гарри, поднявшись - Прямо сейчас нужно вернуться в деревню, и узнать, не знает ли кто-нибудь из них пароль к тем дверям - он указал рукой в том направлении, где ещё недавно висел над пропастью. По его коже пробежала дрожь оттого, что чуть не отправился на тот свет.

- Я не собираюсь потворствовать вашей прихоти, Поттер. Мы должны вернуться в замок. Я недавно получил от Дамблдора письмо, и я послал ему ответ. Директор должен послать Фоукса с летучем порохом и портключом. Нам куда безопаснее дождаться его там. Так что у нас нет времени помогать этим людям. Нам надо вернуться в школу. И к тому же если вы хорошенько подумаете, на что вы естественно практически не способны, то поймёте, что этим людям куда безопасней находиться в деревне, чем покидать её. Или вы забыли, что Тёмный Лорд снова возродился?

- Конечно же, не забыл. Но не справедливо оставлять людей прозябать в одном месте. Они имеют право путешествовать и познавать новые места. И кто сказал, что кто-нибудь из плохих магов и волшебниц не забредёт к ним, как мы, например? И что тогда с ними станет? - спросил Гарри.

- Меня это не волнует, Поттер. Моя задача, доставить вас в целости и сохранности в Хогвартс.

- Тогда, вам придётся согласиться им помочь. Потому что я не уйду, пока не разузнаю, знают ли они пароль. Если знают, то я вернусь и достану посох. Если нет, тогда я вернусь с вами в Хогвартс. Вам решать захотите ли вы мне помочь.

Северус аж чуть зубами не скрипнул от негодования. Мальчишка загнал его в угол. Если бы он знал, где они находятся и как отсюда попасть в замок без помощи Поттера, то он бы его просто оглушил Ступефаем и всего делов. Хотя можно было бы и тут дождаться Фоукса, но ведь мальчишка точно не согласиться. Да и не безопасно было бы оглушать парня Ступефаем в данный момент. Неизвестно, что их тут может поджидать. Лучше пусть держит свою палочку наготове. Так что в данной ситуации ему оставалось только согласиться и помочь.

- Ладно, Поттер. Я помогу вам. Но не думайте, что вам так просто сойдёт это с рук - произнёс Снейп таким устрашающим голосом, что сомневаться в этом точно не приходилось.

- Правда? А можно ли поинтересоваться, что же вы мне сделаете? - с каким-то легкомыслием спросил Гарри.

- Можете не сомневаться, Поттер, я придумаю что-нибудь эдакое. Могу гарантировать, вам точно не понравиться.

- Прям горю желанием поскорее на себе испытать, сэр - съязвил Гарри.

Северус понять не мог, с чего это Поттер стал вести себя ещё более нагло и дерзко. Раньше он такого за ним не замечал, и всё это началось после того, как он поймал его бродящим по коридорам Хогвартса в неположенное время.

- Поттер, не забывайтесь. Я могу ведь, и передумать - резко сказал Снейп с угрюмым видом.

- Между прочим, сэр, нам в любом случае нужно достать этот посох. Старец из леса сказал, что мне надо найти Посох Всевластия, и что он поможет мне в решающей битве с Волдемортом. Хотя понять не могу, почему именно мне.

- Что это за старец, Поттер? - заинтересованным голосом спросил Северус. Он почему-то был уверен, что это очень важно. Он где-то читал, что несколько веков назад, к одному из магов тоже являлся Старец. И там даже было написано, кто именно этот Старец. Но такого просто быть не может. С чего бы это он стал являться Поттеру? Кому угодно, но только не Поттеру. Ведь в мальчишке нет ничего особенного. Так что он постарался выкинуть это из головы.

- Не знаю, сэр. Я в лесу потерял сознание, а когда очнулся, надо мной нависал старец. Он-то мне и сказал отыскать этот посох. Он, правда, не сказал, где именно, но зато сказал, что он совсем рядом. А потом он вскоре исчез. Я лично думаю, посох, который тут находится, именно тот, о котором говорил Старец. А раз так, значит, мы обязаны его достать. Или вы не хотите, чтобы Волдеморт был побеждён?

- Не вашего ума дела, что я хочу. Но в данном случае и отвечать не стоит. Ответ и так очевиден - едко произнёс Северус - Ну раз теперь так обстоят дела, то пошлите скорее в деревню, Поттер. Не хочу больше тратить попусту время - он развернулся и быстро зашагал к выходу из пещеры.

Гарри кивнув, последовал вслед за ним.

Когда они вышли в помещение с выходом из пещеры, Северус решил прервать затянувшееся молчание. Остановившись и повернувшись к Поттеру лицом, он спросил, свернув руки на груди - Мне вот интересно, не удовлетворите ли вы моё любопытство насчёт той чуши, которую вы несли в лаборатории о том, что Джеймс Поттер ваш дядя? - не знание чего-то не давало покоя Северусу, поэтому он ужасно хотел узнать.

- Нет - тоже остановившись, взволнованно произнёс Гарри едва слышно, сильно сжав кулаки при этом. Он смотрел куда угодно, только не на Снейпа. Гарри так и знал, что он так просто это не оставит.

Северуса не удовлетворил такой ответ, поэтому он решил поднажать чуть-чуть - В лаборатории вы были куда смелей и красноречивей. Смотрите на меня, когда я с вами разговариваю - мальчик посмотрел на него и Северус заметил, что его взгляд ничего не выражал - Так-то лучше. Вам лучше рассказать мне правду, или иначе я при первой же возможности воспользуюсь Веритасерумом.

- Вы не посмеете профессор. Это незаконно. Вы просто пытаетесь меня напугать этим и только – постарался как можно уверенней сказать Гарри. Хотя он не был уверен на все сто процентов.

- Вы в этом так уверены? - с иронией спросил Северус. А ведь мальчишка прав, подумал он.

- Да.

- Думается мне, что вы просто боитесь рассказать.

- Я вовсе не боюсь! - с возмущением воскликнул Гарри, но быстро успокоился – Могу только сказать, что тогда после приветственного пира поздно вечером, когда вы поймали меня, незадолго до этого я подслушал один занимательный разговор. И теперь я понимаю, почему они вам ничего не рассказали. Вы не заслуживаете знать правду - без каких либо эмоций произнёс Гарри.

- О какой правде вы говорите Поттер? - недоумённо спросил Снейп.

- А вот этого я вам точно не скажу. Можете теперь теряться в догадках. Мне теперь как-то всё равно, узнаете вы или нет. У вас был шанс узнать, когда я приходил к вам в лабораторию, и вы его упустили, благодаря своему мерзкому характеру. И я очень сомневаюсь, что вы узнаете правду от них.

- От кого от них? – не унимался Снейп.

- Неважно от кого. Можете даже не стараться выпытать это у меня - с насмешкой ответил Гарри.

Снейп побагровел от злости. Мальчишка опять ведёт себя куда наглей, чем раньше. Он просто на дух не переносил такой насмехательский тон Поттера. Ему сейчас хотелось взять и всунуть паршивцу кляп в рот, чтоб неповадно было так с ним разговаривать.

- Поттер, мне надоела ваша дерзость. Вы забыли с кем разговариваете?

- Нет, сэр, не забыл. Если бы вы ко мне так ужасно не относились, я бы вам рассказал - с обидой в голосе произнёс Гарри. Может ему всё-таки стоит рассказать правду? Нет. Он ведь решил, что ничего ему не скажет. Но ему прямо сейчас так захотелось увидеть реакцию Снейпа, когда он услышал бы, что он его сын. Хотя Снейп вряд ли поверит, подумал Гарри - Знаете, сэр, даже если я вам скажу правду, вы мне всё равно не поверите. Так что может, хватит тут стоять, и лучше пойдём в деревню?

Снейп не ответил, а просто развернулся и вышел из пещеры.

Гарри опять пошёл вслед за ним.


	15. Chapter 15

**~*~ 15 часть ~*~ **

Сходив в деревню, двадцать минут спустя они вернулись обратно в пещеру. Удача к счастью оказалась на их стороне. Благодаря одному пожилому обитателю деревни, им удалось разузнать пароль.

Два драгоценных слова оказались на латинском языке, и звучали как "Ита Вивам", что в свою очередь означает "Клянусь Жизнью". Оставалось надеяться, что именно этот пароль и требовал неизвестный голос. А иначе, их будут ждать серьёзные проблемы.

Они дошли до дверей и, как и раньше раздался громогласный голос, требующий пароля.

Снейп на всякий случай отошёл от двери на несколько шагов и приготовился к непредвиденным обстоятельствам.

Гарри с опаской произнёс пароль, и к изумлению, а также лёгкому облегчению обоих волшебников, дверь с грохотом распахнулась, открыв им проход в большой и красивый Зал с многочисленными колонами, расположенными по кругу.

Зайдя внутрь, и пройдя на несколько метров вперёд, посередине Зала они заметили белый посох, парящий в полуметре от мраморного пола. Область вокруг посоха была окружена защитным магическим полем. Поле было полупрозрачное, и отливало то голубоватым, то серебристым цветом.

Гарри, как всегда недолго думая, а вернее совсем не думая, решил подойти поближе и, не успев сделать пару шагов, как тут Снейп внезапно его остановил, схватив за шкирку.

- Поттер, какой же вы идиот! - резко воскликнул зельевар - Вы бы хоть иногда старались думать, прежде чем кидаться с головой в ситуации, о которых вы ничего не знаете.

- Отпустите меня! Я только хотел подойти поближе, вот и всё - недовольно воскликнул Гарри.

Профессор отпустил подростка - А вы не подумали своей тупой головой, что тут могут быть ловушки?

- Нет, не подумал. Куда уж мне - язвительно ответил Гарри.

Снейп негодующе нахмурился - Поттер, следите за своим языком. Я не намерен терпеть ваше отвратительное поведение. Идите к дверям.

Гарри от злости стиснул зубы, и неприятно пробормотал - Почему это я должен идти к дверям? Мне и тут хорошо - бунтующей стороне Гарри совсем не хотелось подчиняться тому, что Снейп говорит.

- Ради вашей же собственной безопасности, слушайте, что вам говорят. Я сам постараюсь разведать обстановку, и в случае непредвиденного обстоятельства, вы немедленно должны покинуть этот Зал.

- Какого непредвиденного обстоятельства?

- Опасного обстоятельства. Если вдруг случится так, что я буду выведен из строя, вы должны сразу же уйти отсюда.

- Даже не подумаю так поступить - самоуверенно произнёс Гарри, с вызовом глядя на Снейпа - Вы что считаете, что я и вправду вот так просто возьму и сбегу, как какой-нибудь трусливый недоумок, оставив вас тут на произвол судьбы? - с возмущением и полным недоверием спросил подросток. Ему было очень неприятно и паршиво думать о том, что Снейп такого низкого мнения о нём. И, судя по всему, именно так оно и есть, раз он предложил ему просто трусливо сбежать.

- Мистер Поттер, в данный момент не важно, что я считаю, а что нет - строгим и ледяным голосом произнёс Снейп - Речь идёт о вашей безопасности, и как я сказал, так вы и сделаете. Я не потерплю неповиновения с вашей стороны. Вы должны дать мне волшебную клятву, что уйдёте отсюда при первой же опасности. Если вы откажитесь, мне придётся отвести вас обратно в деревню и для надёжности связать вас заклинанием на какое-то время - профессору, конечно, не хотелось прибегать к таким кардинальным мерам, потому что по непонятной ему причине, опасался оставлять Поттера одного с людьми из этой странной деревушки. Северус не доверял им. Историю, которую они им поведали, вызывала какое-то непонятное чувство подозрения и недоверия. Хотя если подумать, он почти ко всему относился с подозрением и недоверием, а также лёгкой паранойей в придачу.

Гарри с вызовом смотрел на профессора, всем своим видом показывая, что не собирается давать такую клятву - Нет - категорично заявил подросток.

- Ну тогда вы мне не оставили выбора Поттер. Придётся вас вернуть в деревню - профессор крепко схватил мальчишку за руку, и потащил его силой к выходу из Зала.

Гарри знал, что бесполезно было вырываться, хотя поначалу и попытался, но тут же перестал. Ведь пересилить Снейпа было просто нереально. Он намного больше и сильней его.

Как только они приблизились к дверям, они внезапно захлопнулись прямо перед их носом, не позволив им покинуть Зал.

- Нутром чувствовал, добром это не кончится - вслух произнёс профессор самому себе. Он поднял палочку и начал применять различные заклинания, чтобы отпереть дверь.

По прошествии пяти минут, он исчерпал известные ему заклинания, способные открыть дверь. Тогда он решил разнести в пух и прах эту чёртову дверь, и использовал одно из самых сильных заклинаний. Бросив его, заклинание неожиданно отскочило прямо на него, и отбросил его на несколько метров от дверей. Удар оказался таким сильным, что профессор даже не смог подняться. По всему его телу пробежала сильная боль, и он еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не показать её Поттеру. Он даже не мог пошевелиться. Его словно парализовало от сильно боли.

- Профессор! - воскликнул Гарри, и подбежал к Снейпу.

- Поттер, достаньте у меня из правого кармана мантии два флакончика с зельем - еле выдавил профессор.

Гарри быстро нашёл карман и, достав зелья, он протянул флакончики Снейпу. Профессор с большим трудом кое-как умудрился поднять руку, и взять их. Затем дрожащей рукой откупорил флакончики и, поднеся их ко рту, по очереди выпил залпом на вкус не очень приятное варево собственного приготовления.

Примерно через минуту боль спала и он почувствовал свежий прилив сил. Быстро поднявшись, он с хмурым и задумчивым взглядом разглядывал дверь, затем развернувшись, перевёл взгляд на магическое поле окружающее посох. Если уж защитное поле у дверей оказалось таким сильным, то уж магическое поле окружающее посох будет ничуть не слабей, подумал он. И как им тогда достать посох, если есть большая вероятность, что защитное поле отреагирует против них самих? В данный момент ему ничего не приходило в голову. Но то, что нужно обязательно достать посох, у него не было сомнений. Ведь скорей всего только он сможет помочь им выбраться отсюда в ближайшее время.

Гарри обеспокоенно смотрел на Снейпа. Его пульс до сих пор бился с ускоренной силой. Он так испугался за профессора, когда его отбросило, и он упал и не смог сразу подняться. Хотя он почувствовал лёгкое облегчение, после того, как зелья подействовали, и Снейп сам смог подняться без проблем. Гарри уже и сам не рад был, что впутал своего отца в эту заварушку. Он не думал, что всё так может обернуться. Ведь он только хотел помочь тем людям из деревни. Но он не хотел, чтобы из-за этого пострадал его отец. Как бы плохо Снейп с ним не обращался, но, не смотря ни на что, он всё-таки его отец. Он подумал о Терри. Что же будет с его братом, если его отец не вернётся? Что если они тут умрут? Он не хотел, чтобы Терри страдал от потери отца. Они должны что-нибудь придумать, чтобы выбраться отсюда. Он не может допустить, чтобы со Снейпом что-нибудь случилось. Они обязательно вернутся. Отсюда должен быть выход.

Внезапно вспомнив про то, что у Поттера есть кулон, который может помочь им выбраться отсюда, он посмотрел на подростка и, подойдя к нему ближе, сказал - Поттер, воспользуйтесь кулоном и вытащите нас отсюда.

- Точно, как я раньше об этом не подумал - не обращая внимания на ухмылку Снейпа, которая появилась после его заявления, Гарри прикоснулся одной рукой к кулону, а другой к профессору и произнёс "Вайтфлейм". И к изумлению обоих, ничего не произошло. Они как стояли на своих местах, так и остались стоять, где были. Кулон явно не смог пробиться сквозь сильнейшие чары, наложенные на это место.

- Стойте тут, Поттер - внезапно произнёс Снейп, и Гарри, как ни странно кивнул без лишних пререканий.

Профессор зельеварения отошёл от Гарри метров на двадцать, и остановился на расстоянии двух метров от магического поля, окружающего посох. Он внимательно присмотрелся к Посоху. Он был белым, на верхушке которого красовался белый камень, который время от времени переливался разными оттенками радуги. Он обошел магическое поле вокруг, и заметил, что по стволу Посоха были выгравированы многочисленные древние руны, большинство из которых он даже не знал. У него вдруг перехватило дыхание от осознания, что перед ним находится Посох Великого Мерлина. Как-то давно он видел картину и описание этого Посоха. Никто из ныне живущих и многих поколений до них не удостаивался, воочию лицезреть сей атрибут Великой Силы и Власти. Он не мог поверить, что они с Поттером нашли давно утерянный Посох Мерлина. Жалко только, что достать они его не смогут. Потому что только сам Великий Мерлин может обладать Посохом. Никому другому не под силу управлять его безграничной властью. Он читал о том, что много веков назад, многие сильные волшебники пытались завладеть Посохом, и в результате теряли всю свою магическую силу, стоило им только прикоснуться к нему. Посох как будто впитывал их силу в себя.

Северус ещё какое-то время с огромным интересом разглядывал Посох Мерлина, а затем вернулся к подростку.

- Поттер, мы только зря сюда пришли. Нам всё равно не удастся достать Посох Мерлина - со слегка задумчивым и угрюмым видом произнёс Снейп.

- Что?! Но почему?! Должен быть способ... Подождите, вы сказали Посох Мерлина? - изумлённо спросил Гарри, когда до него наконец-то дошло значение слов Снейпа.

- Да, Поттер. Посох Мерлина. Его может достать только сам Великий Мерлин. И обладать им тоже может только он. Если кто-то другой к нему прикоснётся, он потеряет всю свою магическую силу.

- Но так не честно. Я не понимаю, зачем тогда тот старец сказал найти Посох Всевластия? Наверное, он имел в виду другой Посох – как-то понуро изрёк подросток.

- Мне кажется, он имел в виду именно Посох Мерлина. А вот зачем он вас послал искать его, без понятия. Если конечно он не хотел, чтобы вы лишились своей силы. Но и это маловероятно. Вряд ли бы вам удалось пройти сквозь защитное магическое поле.

Гарри кивнул, соглашаясь с рассуждениями профессора. Он не мог поверить, что всё оказалось напрасно. Он удручённо опустил голову, разглядывая мраморный пол. В голове вертелась одна мысль. Что же им теперь делать?

Спустя несколько секунд он поднял голову и с понурым взглядом посмотрел на профессора - Сэр, вы думаете, мы тут застряли навсегда?

- Нет, конечно же. Я уверен, Феникс директора найдёт способ пробиться сюда. Нам просто остаётся ждать его появления - уверенным голос сказал Снейп. Хотя сам до конца в этом не был уверен. Но разве для фениксов есть что-то невозможное? Маловероятно, решил он.

Гарри стукнул себя по лбу - Ну я и дурак! - воскликнул Гарри - Как я мог забыть.

Снейп странно на него посмотрел - Рад, что вы сами осознаёте, кем вы являетесь. И о чём же именно вы забыли, мистер Поттер? - полюбопытствовал Северус, ухмыляясь.

Гарри не обратил внимания на колкость - Я совсем забыл о том, что у меня теперь тоже есть Феникс. Можно позвать его, и он нам поможет отсюда выбраться.

Северус удивлённо приподнял бровь - Мистер Поттер, можно узнать, откуда у вас вдруг появился Феникс?

- Я получил его вместе с Замком Вайтфлейм.

- Я как всегда поражён вашей тупостью. Только вы могли забыть о таком важном факте. Поттер, вы хоть понимаете, что мы могли вернуться в школу сразу же, как оказались в этом неизвестном месте. Призовите Феникса к себе. Не стоит больше терять тут время попусту – Северус очень надеялся, что Феникс Поттера поможет.

Гарри уже было собрался призвать Феникса, но внезапно с яркой вспышкой света перед ними появился Старец, которого до этого видел в лесу Гарри.

Профессор инстинктивно выхватил палочку и нацелил её на Старца, чтобы применить её в случае, если он будет представлять для них угрозу.

- Опустите палочку, профессор. Я не причиню вам никакого вреда - умиротворённым голосом произнёс Старец.

Северус, как ни странно опустил палочку. Сам не понимая почему, но он поверил словам Старца. И присмотревшись к нему повнимательнее, он вдруг замер, и встал как вкопанный. Его словно громом поразило. Затем быстро придя в себя, он еле вымолвил сквозь улетучивающее оцепенение - Вы... вы... но этого просто не может быть. Неужели вы именно тот о ком я думаю?

- Вы правильно думаете профессор, но не совсем так.

- О ком вы говорите. И кто вы, сэр? - внезапно спросил Гарри, смотря на Старца с изумлением.

- Я это ты Гарри - ответил Старец.

- Я не понимаю, как вы можете быть мной, если вы такой старый по сравнению со мной – забыв о деликатности, не подумав, сказал Гарри - Ой извините, я не то имел в виду - вдруг опомнившись, добавил он.

На губах Старца появилась лёгкая улыбка, а глаза радостно заискрились - Всё в порядке, Гарри. Я всего-навсего отражение твоей собственной души, которое приняло свой старый облик, чтобы сообщить тебе, как достать Посох Всевластия.

- Но я не могу достать его, если я попытаюсь, я потеряю свою силу. Профессор сказал, что только сам Великий Мерлин способен на это.

Северус решил внезапно вклиниться в разговор - Поттер, вы когда-нибудь видели в книгах картины Мерлина?

Гарри перевёл взгляд на Снейпа, и отрицательно мотнул головой - А причём тут картины Мерлина?

- А притом, Поттер, что старец перед нами как раз выглядит как Мерлин. И если моя догадка верна, то вы Поттер были Мерлином в одной из прошлых жизней - он посмотрел на старца и спросил его - Я прав?

- Именно так профессор. Вы очень догадливы, по сравнению со мной самим из этой жизни - он доброжелательно улыбался Гарри, лукаво подмигнув ему.

Гарри слегка захлопал глазками, не померещилось ли ему это. Разве в такое можно поверить - Я был вами когда-то давным-давно? - старец кивнул - И это значит, что я смогу достать Посох? - старец снова кивнул - И как мне это сделать?

- Всё очень просто, Гарри. Ты единственный кто может пройти сквозь магическое поле, и взять Посох. И кстати Гарри. После того как достанешь Посох, тебе лучше всего пожелать, чтобы он скрылся в недоступном для людей месте, и он тут же исчезнет, дабы не привлекать к себе излишнее внимание раньше времени, а когда тебе он понадобиться, то ты просто сможешь призвать его к себе и он тут же появится. Ну, вот и всё что я хотел сообщить - и спустя секунду он исчез.

- Ну что ж, Поттер, вы опять смогли отличиться и выделиться из толпы. Если магический мир узнает об этом, то у вас появится ещё больше фанатов, и вы сможете потешить свою самовлюблённость и неиссякаемое высокомерие - каким-то бесчувственным голосом отметил Снейп, без его обычной язвительности.

- А я не собираюсь сообщать об этом всему Магическому Миру. Им этого знать не стоит. Я не такой самовлюблённый и высокомерный, как вы думаете. Да и вообще, можете считать и думать обо мне, что вам вздумается. Мне всё равно. Я лучше пойду, достану Посох.

Зельевар хмыкнул, всем видом показывая, что ему и дела нет, до того, что он собирается делать. Хотя Гарри ни капельки не верил в полное безразличие профессора, как бы тот ни старался делать вид, что это именно так.


	16. Chapter 16

**~*~ 16 часть ~*~**

**Гарри медленным и не уверенным шагом дошёл до магического поля и, остановившись в полу метре от него, обернулся и посмотрел на Снейпа. Скрестив руки на груди, профессор всё также продолжал стоять со своей бесчувственной и ничего не выражающей маской на лице. Затем через секунду недружелюбный маг смерил его таким суровым взглядом, в котором ясно выражалось, будто он ждёт от него чего-то, что обязательно приведёт к неприятностям. И вот с чего он вечно так на меня смотрит? Не может, что ль иной взгляд позаимствовать от кого-нибудь поприветливей. Например, от Дамблдора? Усмехнувшись, подумал Гарри. И тут же заметил, что взгляд Снейпа от его усмешки стал ещё суровее и мрачней, чем до этого момента. Его аж передёрнуло. **

**Гарри сразу же отвернулся, и перевёл взгляд на Посох. Сделав пару шагов, он с лёгкостью проник сквозь магическое поле. Помедлив несколько секунд, он протянул руку, и схватил Посох. И как только он к нему прикоснулся, руны на Посохе ярко засияли и спустя несколько секунд погасли.**

**Он внезапно ощутил, как лёгкое покалывание пробежало по всему его телу, и затем также внезапно исчезло. Гарри испытывал невероятные чувства. Он чувствовал, словно был одним целым с Посохом. Такого прилива сил он ни разу в жизни не испытывал. Неведомые ему доселе Силы, проснулись где-то глубоко внутри, после долгой спячки. Это было потрясающе.**

**Профессор зельеварения, меж тем наблюдал за тем, как Поттера на какое-то мгновение окружило яркое свечение, а потом оно быстро исчезло. Даже на таком большом расстоянии, он почувствовал, как от мальчишки начала исходить огромная Сила, вернее даже не просто огромная, а невероятно невообразимая! И как бы профессору не хотелось в этом признаваться, даже самому себе, он вновь был впечатлён, как и тогда в замке Вайтфлейм, во время их тренировочного урока. Отчего, он в результате нахмурился ещё сильней, чем был до этого. Ему не нравилось, что пятнадцатилетний подросток обладает таким силами. Парень явно не готов нести ответственность за такую сильную мощь. И уж тем более ему не нравилось, что на паренька возлагают такую большую ношу, непосильную большинству взрослых волшебников, что уж там говорить о недоразвитых подростках. Но как говориться, что есть, то есть и ничего с этим не поделаешь. Остаётся только надеяться, Поттер возьмётся за ум и не станет использовать свои силы для простых развлечений и хвастовства. В чём он естественно сильно сомневался. Да и чёрт с этим. Вообще, какое ему дело? С чего вдруг его это так беспокоит и заботит? Ответа он естественно не нашёл, и просто решил выкинуть из головы эту муть, кивнув себе мысленно напоследок головой, закрепляя сие действо.**

**Глядя на Посох, Гарри вдруг краем глаза заметил, что окружающая его обстановка начала меняться. Оторвав взгляд от Посоха, он заинтригованно наблюдал, как Зал медленно преобразовывался в большую пещеру, с серыми каменными стенами и полом. Он с удивлением смотрел, как двери, которые ещё недавно не давали им покинуть это помещение, вдруг с такой лёгкостью исчезли без следа, будто их тут никогда и не было в помине.**

**Гарри снова перевёл взгляд на Посох, любуясь его великолепием. Ему вдруг неудержимо захотелось, испытать сей атрибут власти, хоть он и не знал как. Тогда он просто решил попытаться использовать один метод, и зажмурил глаза. Хорошенько сконцентрировавшись, он представил себе, что в метрах двух над его головой взрываются маленькие разноцветные фейерверки разной формы и конфигурации. Затем сильно пожелав, чтобы его фантазия воплотилась в жизнь, он вдруг резко открыл глаза, услышав, как фейерверки начали бабахать. Он сразу же поднял взгляд к верху и увидел красивейшее зрелище. Потолок освещался яркими разноцветными вспышками. Искры разлетались во все стороны, словно разноцветный дождь или снегопад.**

**Северус с недоверчивым и угрюмым взглядом наблюдал за этим безобразием. Как же ему хотелось подойти к этому негоднику и свернуть ему шею. Он так и знал, что ему нельзя доверять такую ценную вещь. Он ждал, пока мальчишка наиграется, дабы после этого сказать ему пару "ласковых" слов.**

**Полюбовавшись, какое-то время на фейерверк, Гарри пожелал, чтобы Посох отправился в недоступное для других место, как и говорил Старец, тобишь получается, как бы он сам, только из другой жизни. Он до сих пор в полной мере не осмыслил сей факт. Как только Посох исчез, фейерверк тоже испарился без следа. Тогда Гарри не торопливым шагом направился к профессору, стоящему у выхода из образовавшейся пещеры. Также Гарри про себя отметил, что вид у Снейпа оставался всё таким же мрачным и суровым.**

**- Ну, что наигрались, Поттер? Вы что и вправду возомнили, что Посох Мерлина это игрушка? И как только у вас ума хватила играть с таким атрибутом власти? - недовольным и злобным голосом спросил Снейп, абсолютно не ожидающий ответов на эти вопросы. И заметив, что Поттер уже начал открывать рот, дабы ответить, Северус заткнул его сразу же, продолжив - Не стоит отвечать. Я всегда знал, что вы идиот, каких ещё поискать. Судьба явно посмеялась над всеми, раз возложила Судьбу Магического Мира в ваши руки. По крайней мере, многие думают, что Судьба Магического Мира в ваших руках, а вот я всегда знал, что такого просто быть не может. И остальные просто пребывают в блаженном и безрассудном заблуждении. Вы даже к такому атрибуту власти не можете отнестись серьёзно. Что уж там говорить о Магическом Мире. Они просто недоумки, раз возлагают на вас такие большие надежды. По мне вы постоянно доказываете, что на вас надеяться нельзя. Иначе бы вы не лезли на рожон, лишь бы вляпаться в какие-нибудь передряги. Такое легкомыслие ни к чему хорошему не приводило, да и в дальнейшем уж точно не приведёт. И мне очень жаль тех людей, которые на вас так надеяться. Хотя нет, не правда, мне их совсем не жаль. Зато вот я обязательно позлорадствую после того, как они в скором будущем обязательно в вас сильно разочаруются, когда вы шмякнитесь с пьедестала, на который вас возвели явно недалёкого ума волшебные людишки.**

**Зеленоглазый юноша с трудом выслушал такую напыщенную и оскорбительную речь. Его глаза на мгновение гневно сверкнули огнём - Что я вам такого сделал? По какой причине вы меня так ненавидите? Почему вы всегда набрасываетесь на меня по любому незначительному поводу? - не выдержав, прокричал Гарри. Его захлестнула волна нахлынувшего негодования и отчаяния. А ведь ещё недавно он был в таком воодушевлённом настроении, особенно после наблюдения такого красивого зрелища, как фейерверк. И к тому же он вовсе не просил, чтоб на него возлагали такие надежды, и уж тем более Судьбу Магического Мира. И с чего Снейп взял, что это именно так? С недоумением подумал Гарри.**

**- Всё очень просто, Мистер Поттер. Потому что вы существуете, и потому что вы имели наглость появиться на свет. Так что вам и делать ничего не нужно было. И если уж совсем на чистоту, то я считаю вас настолько жалким и ни на что не годным, что вы даже ненависти моей не достойны. Зато вот презрения у меня к вам хоть отбавляй, даже если вёдрами черпать, ни капельки не иссякнет - бесчувственным голосом изрёк Северус. Он и сам не знал, почему ему вдруг вздумалось побольнее ударить словами Поттера. Он также не знал, есть ли в этих словах хоть толика правды. Иногда ему казалось, что это именно так, а иногда он в этом очень сомневался. Он не мог разобраться в своих истинных чувствах к Поттеру. Мальчишка постоянно выводил его из себя, и это естественно часто мешало ему понять, что к чему.**

**Гарри отшатнулся, словно от нанесённого ему удара, сделав неосознанно шаг назад. Его сердце защемило от боли и обиды. В его глазах отражался ужас от услышанного. Даже ненависти недостоин, мелькала непрекращающаяся мысль в сознании Гарри. Он стоял не подвижно, глядя куда-то вдаль. Его взгляд был таким пустым, словно бы он потерял связь с реальностью, и полностью замкнулся в себе.**

**Северус со скрытым удивлением смотрел на Поттера. Можно подумать, это задело мальчишку за самое живое, промелькнула шальная мысль у него в голове. Он понять не мог, с чего бы вдруг мальчишке так переживать по этому поводу. Не уж то Поттер и впрямь принял близко к сердцу его слова, задумался Снейп с внезапно не понятно, откуда взявшимся беспокойством.**

**- Вот уж не думал, что мои слова так много значат для вас. На будущее буду знать - на этот раз с наигранной язвительностью изрёк профессор, надеясь, что это выведет подростка из состояния, в котором он пребывал в данный момент. Но, похоже, эта затея не подействовала. Профессор на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а затем снова открыл - Мерлин вас подери, Поттер, как же легко простыми словами вас вывести из себя и причинить боль. Похоже, вы никогда не научитесь контролировать свои эмоции и не показывать их на всеобщее обозрение - Северус подошёл к подростку вплотную и положил ему руку на плечо. В результате чего, он почувствовал, как Поттер слегка дрожит, а спустя секунду получил моментальную реакцию от парня.**

**Гарри хоть и слышал слова профессора, но не мог заставить себя отреагировать на них, потому что слишком сильно они задели его. С ним столько всего приключилось за столь короткое время, отчего его малость затрясло от нервного перенапряжения, да и от переизбытка различных чувств тоже. Как только Снейп прикоснулся к нему, он сразу же отреагировал, сбив со своего плеча руку профессора, и отошёл на несколько шагов от Снейпа. - Не смейте трогать меня - прокричал он.**

**А пару секунд спустя из ладони Гарри внезапно вырвался Магический луч энергии и с молниеносной скоростью вонзился в грудь профессора, отбросив его тем самым на несколько метров назад. Он замер, испугавшись, что мог нечаянно навредить Снейпу, но увидев, как тот начал подниматься без всяких затруднений, быстро развернулся и без оглядки побежал из пещеры, сам не ведая, куда его несут ноги.**

**Спустя несколько секунд, после того, как профессор зельеварения поднялся, он быстрым шагом последовал вслед за Поттером, с хмурым выражением на лице. Он был очень зол, потому что ему надоело терпеть такие выходки поганца. Вот ведь паразит! Паршивец уже не первый раз такое вытворяет. Мерлин бы его задрал ко всем чертям собачьим! Но ведь вряд ли ему так повезёт, и ходячее недоразумение задерёт сам себя. А как бы стало жить спокойней. Или ещё лучше пусть в лесу сгинет, бестолочь лохматая. Про себя ругался Северус, преследуя мальчишку. Хотя конечно он просто, таким образом, пар выпускал, и совсем не хотел, чтоб с мальчишкой на самом деле что-нибудь случилось. Просто иногда, а скорее всегда, он не мог сдерживать переполняющую его злость, негодование и границ не знающее, раздражение. А посему выплёскивал их в такой форме. В форме, которая ему была так знакома, а иначе он просто и не умел, или вернее не стремился как-то по-иному это выражать. А посему и дальше продолжал всячески проклинать подростка, по пути из пещеры в лес. Хотя сердечко у него странно и необъяснимо поёкивало, как будто не соглашалось с его разумом и неблагоприятными мыслями насчёт мальчика.**

****~**~**~**~**~****

**Дамблдор поднялся из-за стола и произнёс - Минуточку внимания - все сразу же перестали болтать и устремили взгляды в сторону преподавательского стола - Хочу представить вашему вниманию ещё одного преподавателя по Защите От Тёмных Сил. Долорес Амбридж. Она будет вести ЗОТС у первых, вторых и третьих курсов. Прошу любить и жаловать - Дамблдор опустился обратно на стул и похлопал в знак приветствия, также как и другие преподаватели. Хотя большинство из них явно делали это нехотя. Они просто на дух не переносили министерскую выскочку, возомнившую себя выше всех остальных.**

**Никто из учеников даже не подумал последовать их примеру и поаплодировать ей, кроме разве что только что вошедшего Филча, который воззрился на нового преподавателя таким неописуемым и любвеобильным взглядом. А вот кошка Филча недовольно зашипела от сие создания.**

**Поднявшись со своего места и выйдя из-за стола, отнюдь не молодая женщина в розовом костюмчике, уверенным шагом подошла и встала перед Главным Столом. **

**Долорес Амбридж обвела оценивающим взглядом противных и несносных детей. Она никогда не любила мерзких отпрысков. Но ещё больше она не любила, даже не просто не любила, а прям ненавидела всеми фибрами души тех, в чьих жилах текла хоть капля маггловской крови. Сама она была чистокровной волшебницей, и естественно, как и подобает её привилегированному воспитанию, её приучили с высока и с презрением смотреть на третьесортных волшебников. Коими она считала всех полукровок и магглорождённых. А в особенности разных смешанных тварей вроде полугоблинов и полувеликанов и всю их братию от оборотней до кентавров и многочисленных отвратительных существ, обладающих магией. Магией, которой по её мнению, могли обладать только чистокровные волшебники. Конечно, её фанатизм не доходил до пределов сумасшедшего социопата Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, но то, что она считала, что чистокровным и нечистым не стоит учиться вместе и жить в одном обществе, она считала однозначно.**

**Она поддельно ласково улыбнулась всем присутствующим, и начала свою вступительную речь - Приветствую всех студентов. Я рада, что меня удостоили чести, и назначили ответственной за умы наших студентов. Хочу предупредить сразу же. Я не потерплю неповиновения и нарушения правил. Такие деяния будут жестко пресекаться. Вплоть до исключения из школы. Так что всем настоятельно советую, вести себя наилучшим образом, как и полагается всем воспитанным волшебникам. Те, кто всё-таки не внемлют моим словам, будут собраны в одну группу и станут обучаться отдельно от нормальных и воспитанных учеников. Если это не подействует на них, то тогда, мне придётся удалить их из школы. Ну, вот и всё, что я хотела сказать. Теперь можете заниматься своими делами, и продолжить свою трапезу - она ещё раз окунула взглядом Зал с самодовольным выражением лица, после чего вернулась на своё место за Главным Столом.**

**Практически все присутствующие стали перешёптываться между собой. Похоже, даже слизеринцам такая речь не пришлась по душе и вкусу. Многих смущала мысль об отдельной группе, и они очень переживали и боялись попасть туда по чьей-нибудь ошибке. Зато было полно и тех, кого эта речь развеселила, и они уже обдумывали, как проведут старую каргу.**

**Но вот Дамблдор, немного был озабочен такой выходкой Долорес. Неужели эта женщина и вправду самонадеянно решила, что ей всё будет дозволено? Что-что, но он точно не позволит никого исключить из школы из-за незначительного пустякового проступка, вроде шуток или чего-то, что не представляло опасности для жизни других студентов. Но на данный момент он решил, пусть пока профессор Амбридж потешит себя иллюзией власти над школой.**

**Ну а Аргус Филч после такой речи ещё пуще зааплодировал новому профессору, всем своим существом выказывая преклонение пред столь влиятельной и божественной особой. А вот у Миссис Норис меж тем аж прям шерсть дыбом встала. Она была готова в мгновение ока пробежать Большой Зал и вцепиться когтями в мерзкую морду этой отвратительной гадюки. И скорее всего так и сделает, пусть не в данный момент, но в ближайшие дни очень даже вероятно.**

**Новый учитель по ЗОТС с милой улыбкой удостоила Филча своим вниманием. Поддельная маска Амбридж была так хороша, что можно было подумать, она смотрит с восхищением на старого и противного завхоза. А уж у того от дарованного ему внимания на мордашке расплылась такая улыбка, что видеть другим просто категорически воспрещалось, если они не хотели оказаться в Святом Мунго от мозгового потрясения. Но долго своим бесценным вниманием она его удостаивать не стала, и быстро перевела взгляд на свою тарелку с едой. Ей совсем не нравилось, что мерзкий сквиб так ей улыбается. Но всегда лучше держать лакея под боком. Вдруг пригодится, а судя по его взгляду, он сделает для неё все, о чём она ни попросит. Она лукаво улыбнулась про себя, предвкушая, как будет наводить тут свои порядки, даже не подозревая о том, куда попала и что её ждёт.**


	17. Chapter 17

**~*~ 17 часть ~*~ **

Быстро поужинав, Фред с Джорджем незаметно передали Рону, Джинни, Гермионе и Невиллу записки с надписью "Сразу после ужина встаём и отправляемся в То-Самое-Место".

Прочитав, каждый кивнул в знак согласия.

Как только все остальные закончили ужинать, они переглянулись, затем дружно встали, и пошли вдоль стола, переговариваясь между собой.

Выйдя из Большого Зала, и пройдя несколько метров по коридору, Гермиона замедлила шаг, и вдруг резко остановилась. В результате чего остальные ребята тоже резко остановились.

- Слушайте ребята, давайте я встречусь с вами в Том-Самом-Месте чуть попозже, ладно? - извиняющимся тоном спросила Гермиона.

- А это ещё почему? - со слегка недовольными нотками в голосе спросил Рон.

- Да я вдруг вспомнила, мне же нужно забежать ненадолго в библиотеку, чтобы отдать книгу мадам Пинс, которую я взяла ещё в конце прошлого учебного года на лето. Кое-как удалось уговорить нашу библиотекаршу на такой подвиг. И то при условии, что я верну её сразу же, как только вернусь в школу. Так что я лучше верну сегодня, а то если задержусь надолго, в следующий раз вряд ли удастся её уговорить. Вы ведь не против? - быстро протараторила ответственная пятикурсница.

- Да нет, конечно же - произнёс Фред - Нам же не к спеху. Весь вечер впереди. Так что иди. Мы будем ждать.

- Спасибо. Ну, всё, я убежала - после чего развернувшись, быстрым шагом похожим на бег направилась в сторону библиотеки.

- Мисс Грейнджер, вот уж не ожидали от вас такого. Вы просто один из самых злостных нарушителей спокойствия. Бегать по коридорам категорически запрещено - с усмешкой крикнул один из близнецов ей вслед, но она не успела этого услышать, так как молниеносно скрылась за поворотом.

Другие ребята также усмехнулись.

- Нет, мы явно на неё плохо влияем - прокомментировал вслух Рон, свои мысли.

- В этом никто и не сомневался. Похвально, что ты сам это признаёшь. Ведь наш малыш Ронни уж точно ничему хорошему никого не научит - хлопнув младшего братца по спине, произнёс уже другой из близнецов.

- Полностью согласна - поддакнула самая младшая представительница Уизли - Он плохо на неё влияет. Как бы она не сбилась с пути и не пошла по кривой дорожке из-за нашего непутёвого братца - с милой улыбкой на лице произнесла Джинни.

Рон слегка нахмурился, и буркнул - Да пошли вы. Достали уже ваши подколы. Лучше идёмте Туда-Куда-Собрались. Надоело тут торчать. Или вам тут так внезапно приспичило стоять? - и, не дожидаясь ответа, пошёл к заветному месту.

Другие, переглянувшись, с вредной усмешкой на лице, пошли вслед за ним.

Через какое-то время они добрались до нужного этажа и, остановившись у той самой стены, стали гадать, какое же помещение загадать на сей раз. И придя к обоюдному согласию, выбрали гриффиндорскую гостиную.

Как только перед ними появилась дверь, они по очереди зашли внутрь.

- Здорово тут. Можно делать и говорить, что хочешь. Никто не увидит и не услышит. Благодать. Здесь можно поднять настроение. А то сегодня весь ужин испортили. И зачем только назначили это нечто, преподавателем младших курсов, непонятно. Какая же она всё-таки мерзкая и противная старуха - скорчив лицо от отвращения, сказал Фред, плюхнувшись в ближайшее кресло.

- Ага. От её жеманной улыбки чуть наизнанку не вывернуло - поддержал Джордж.

- А уж от всего розового прям рябить в глазах начало, и мерещиться всякое стало - продолжил Фред.

- Вот-вот. Прям жаба в розовом привиделась, пускающая слюнки на Филча - неприлично заржал Джордж.

- Так значит не только мне, это почудилось - также заржав, изрёк Фред.

- Да ребята, нам всем, похоже, это привиделось. Амбридж явно с первого взгляда положила глаз на Филча. Просто жуткое зрелище - встрял в разговор Рон, прыская от смеха - И как только школа смогла устоять и не задрожать от ужаса. Я и то не смог. Чуть аппетит не потерял от этой пухлой каратышки. Еле-еле удалось его сохранить, и то пришлось больше не смотреть в её сторону.

- А вы подумали о миссис Норис. Как же мне её жаль. Теперь придётся ей терпеть эту жабу. У Миссис Норис прям аж шерсть дыбом встала, когда она вошла и увидела это чудо света, распинающееся перед всеми и бросающее страстные взгляды на её хозяина, который аплодировал её тошнотворной речи - с наигранным сочувствием произнесла Джинни.

- И то верно. Старый хрыч Филч чуть ли от радости не заскакал, когда услышал из уст Амбридж, что всякое неповиновение и нарушение правил будет жестко пресекаться. Небось, уже строит планы насчёт нас с Джорджем. Ну, пусть помечтает - с коварной ухмылкой сказал Фред - Они с Амбридж сами напрашиваются на полномасштабную войну.

- И мы им с радостью её объявим - продолжил Джордж, переглянувшись с заговорщицким взглядом с Фредом. Они уже явно строили полномасштабные планы, на сей счёт, если судить по их интригующим взглядам.

- О, кстати я вспомнила, как папа летом говорил о какой-то министерской выскочке ходящей всегда во всём розовом. Он очень нелестно о ней отзывался. Наверное, именно Амбридж он и имел в виду. Говорил, что она с предубеждением относится к маглорождённым, полукровкам и другим волшебным существам, обладающих магией. Папа ещё сказал, как ему показалось, по его мнению, будь на то её воля, она бы всех не чистокровных волшебников заперла в Азкабане, и тем самым избавила бы себя от их присутствия. Хотя он также добавил, что практически уверен на сто процентов, она не состоит в разрядах Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, но можно сказать по её убеждениям, она стоит там одной ногой. Правда никогда не присоединится к нему, потому что до смерти боится Вы-Сами-Знаете-Кого, и будет до потери пульса отрицать слухи, что Тот-Самый возродился. Вот они на пару с Фаджем и отрицают сей факт. В общем, они оба трусливые и ни на что негодные министерские выпендрёжники, которые только и могут, что свои права качать и кичиться своей властью, делая вид, что пекутся о благе Магического Мира и людях проживающих в нём.

- Да уж, не повезло нам оказаться под трусливым крылышком упитанного индюка - сказал Фред.

- Индюка, который по идее должен заботиться и оберегать своих граждан от таких как Сами-Знаете-Кто - добавил Джордж.

- Ага, только вот нам как всегда достался придурок - сказал Фред.

- Была б у нас возможность незаметно подобраться к Фаджу, то можно было бы превратить его в экзотическое существо. Мы тут как раз с Фредом разрабатываем зелье способное превращать человека в зверочеловека - с ухмылкой изрёк Джордж.

- Ну, ничего. Пусть к Фаджу и невозможно подобраться, зато у нас в школе есть подходящий подопытный экземпляр. Амбридж ведь не любит таких существ. Ну, вот и испробуем на ней первую партию зелья, как только оно будет готово. Осталось только закрепить некоторые аспекты зелья, и всё - потирая руки в предвкушении, и с задорной искоркой в глазах произнёс Фред.

- Круто! - воскликнул Рон - Вы и на Филче его испробовать не забудьте.

- Ну а как же - сказал Фред.

- Про него мы уж точно не забудем - произнёс Джордж, подмигнув своему брату близнецу.

- Ведь он наш любимый подопытный для шуток - сказал Фред.

- Пусть расплачивается за то, что нам приходилось торчать в его каморке и отдраивать его грязные полы. Зелье предположительно должно действовать около недели, если не принять противоядие. А если учесть, что противоядие знаем только мы, то жабе и старому хрычу обеспечено бегать целую неделю зверочеловечками - сказал Джордж, засмеявшись.

Остальные тоже засмеялись.

- Нам только надо будет выбрать в каких зверюшек превращать - заявил Фред - И вот тогда начнётся шоу.

- Шоу, которое никто не сможет пропустить.

- Хотя жалко, их, наверное, после этого, скорее всего, упекут в Святое Мунго.

- Но зато мы избавимся от них хоть на какое-то время. Представляете, если их действительно отправят в Святое Мунго! Тогда мы целую неделю проведём без Филча! Это ж рай в Хогвартсе наступит. Сможем вытворять, что захотим, и никакие Филчи с кошками мешать и путаться в коридорах не будут! Обалдеть можно! - с безграничным ликованием воскликнул Джордж.

Фред вскочил с кресла и подпрыгнул от радости, после чего закинул руку братцу на плечо и тоже воскликнул - Чего греха таить, мы просто гениальны, братец!

****~**~**~**~**~****

А в это время, Гермиона быстро забежав в библиотеку и, отдав книгу, быстрым шагом направлялась на седьмой этаж. Спустя пару минут по дороге туда, она наткнулась на Терри.

- Привет, Терри. Как дела? - спросила пятикурсница.

- Да вроде нормально. Правда, переживаю за отца. Его сегодня весь день не было в школе. Гермиона, ты случаем не знаешь, куда он так внезапно пропал? - спросил первокурсник с грустным выражением лица.

- Э-э-э... не знаю Терри, но возможно он просто отлучился по делам и скоро вернётся. Ведь он зельевар. Вдруг ему срочно понадобились какие-нибудь редкие ингредиенты, вот он и решил отправиться за ними. По крайней мере, мне так кажется - постаралась подбодрить новоявленного брата своего лучшего друга Гермиона.

- О точно. Я совсем об этом не подумал, и уже начал переживать, не случилось ли чего с ним. Он ведь и вправду любит всякие редкие ингредиенты собирать. Хотя мог бы и предупредить меня, что его не будет в школе какое-то время. Вечно у него нет времени на меня - с обидой в голосе произнёс он.

- Не переживай, в этом году ты часто сможешь его видеть. По крайней мере, на зельеварении он уж точно найдёт время для тебя. Ты ведь ещё не видел, как он ведёт уроки?

- Нет. А что?

- Ну, просто приготовься к тому, что он будет несправедливо снимать баллы с гриффиндора и отчитывать по любому незначительному поводу.

- Ну, надеюсь, ко мне-то он будет справедливо относится, всё-таки я его сын как ни как.

- Ну, ты тогда станешь первым гриффиндорцем удостоившимся такой чести - сказала Гермиона, улыбнувшись.

Терри улыбнулся в ответ. Ему очень нравилась Гермиона, и он хотел подольше времени провести с ней, но не знал, как этого добиться.

Им было даже невдомёк, что их беседу подслушивал такой белобрысенький и всюду сующий свой аристократический нос, куда не просят, прилизанный крысёныш, а также по совместительству маменькин или уж скорее папенькин сынок. Естественно это был ни кто иной, как Драко Малфой, который из беседы явно понял, что у его крёстного есть сын. Слизеринец был озадачен этой новостью и не мог понять, почему профессор никогда не упоминал о своём сыне. Хотя если подумать, возможно, крёстному стыдно говорить о своём отпрыске в виду того, что он появился на свет от какой-нибудь грязнокровки. Тогда было бы понятно, почему он молчал. И всё-таки стоит написать об этом отцу, подумал Малфой, и быстро пошёл выполнять задуманное.

****~**~**~**~**~****

- Я надеюсь, с Гарри ничего ужасного не случилось, и он скоро вернётся и присоединиться к нам в борьбе с Филчем и Амбридж. Он не должен пропустить такое - с грустью произнёс Рон.

При упоминании о Гарри, ребята слегка сникли, но затем до этого молчавший Невилл, с несвойственной ему уверенностью произнёс - Он ни за что такого не пропустит. Это же Гарри! Он всегда выпутывается из всякого рода передряг. Так что не переживайте, он скоро вернётся, возможно даже сегодня или завтра.

Все согласно закивали головой. Слова Невилла воодушевили их.

- Я до сих пор в шоке от новости, что Снейп настоящий отец Гарри. Вот уж не повезло, так не повезло ему - сказал Рон.

- Ну почему же не повезло. Ведь у него теперь есть родной брат - сказала Джинни.

- Вот-вот. Да и Снейп не так уж и плох - добавил один из близнецов.

- Он может и ведёт себя как редкостная скотина, но, тем не менее, его острый язычок не так уж и страшен, если не обращать на него внимания - продолжил другой близнец.

Ребята даже не заметили, как минуту назад вошли Гермиона с Терри.

- Да как можно не обращать на него внимания! Он же любого готов распотрошить и сварить из нас зелье. Хоть бы раз дал нам баллы. Только и может их снимать - с возмущением произнёс Рон.

- Да не парься так Ронник. Кому нужны эти баллы. Нам с Джорджем на них как-то наплевать - с усмешкой сказал Фред - Куда приятней их терять за какие-нибудь прикольные проделки.

- Как вы можете такое говорить! Я так стараюсь их зарабатывать, а вы так просто и легкомысленно их теряете - с укором произнесла Гермиона.

Все сразу же повернулись в её сторону и заметили Терри, который был потрясён услышанным чуть ранее разговором.

- Э-э-э... привет Терри. И давно вы тут стоите? - спросил один из близнецов.

- Достаточно, чтобы Терри узнал о том, о чём Гарри сам ему должен был рассказать - ответила Гермиона.

Все как-то притихли, и не знали что сказать.

- Гарри и вправду мой брат? - вдруг подал голос Терри, немного придя в себя после услышанного.

- Да - ответила Гермиона спустя несколько секунд, так как, похоже, другие не собирались отвечать на заданный им вопрос.

- Но почему тогда папа никогда мне не говорил об этом? Всё это время у меня был брат, а я даже не знал - с обидой в голосе сказал первокурсник.

- Профессор Снейп не знает, что у него есть ещё один сын. Гарри узнал об этом позавчера, когда подслушал разговор между Дамблдором и МакГонагалл - сказала пятикурсница.

- Какой разговор? - с любопытством спросил Терри.

Гермиона пересказала ему то, что им тогда рассказал Гарри.

- Значит, я не только принадлежу к семье Принцев, но и к Поттерам. Знаете, а ведь я всегда мечтал иметь брата или сестру. Я даже не надеялся, что моя мечта исполнится. Думаете, Гарри примет меня, как брата? - как-то неуверенно спросил Терри.

- Да конечно примет. Конечно твоего отца, то есть вашего отца он вряд ли примет, но вот обзавестись братом он очень рад - сказала Джинни - Кстати, Терри, а можно ли спросить, где и с кем ты живёшь, когда твой отец преподаёт в школе? Прости за любопытство.

Другие с интересом воззрились на первокурсника, им тоже было любопытно узнать об этом.

- Да всё нормально. Я тоже частенько бываю любопытным. А живу я в Родовом Поместье Принцев. Раньше обо мне заботилась дальняя родственница, но она умерла два года назад. Так что после этого, помимо меня в поместье живут только эльфы-домовики, вот они обо мне эти два года и заботились. Ну а летом, я в основном живу с отцом. По крайней мере, летом он часто проводит время дома. Хотя бывали редкие случаи, когда он появлялся дома и во время учебного года. Я всегда этому так радовался, потому что временами чувствовал себя одиноко. Но по большому счёту мне неплохо жилось. И я всегда с нетерпением ждал наконец-то пойти в Хогвартс. И вот теперь дождался, да ещё и узнал, что у меня, оказывается, есть брат. Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы Гарри жил со мной в поместье. Вдвоём бы нам там было так весело. Надеюсь, он согласиться провести каникулы у нас дома.

- Во круто - присвистнул Фред.

- Надеюсь, и нас пригласишь. Любопытненько посмотреть, где живёт наш самый строгий и нелюдимый профессор - добавил Джордж.

- Да, конечно, я всех приглашаю, чем больше людей, тем веселей и интересней. Там даже есть старое поле для квиддича. Правда, мне летать запрещено, потому что я однажды упал.

- Да с кем не бывало, практически каждый падал хоть раз, а вот мы и вовсе не по разу, не правда ли Фред? - Джордж подмигнул братцу, и тот подмигнул в ответ – В общем, не знаю, как другие, а мы с Фредом принимаем твоё приглашение.

- И я тоже - сообщила Джинни.

Невилл из страха перед профессором не решался соглашаться. Зато вот Рон, хоть и тоже был не прочь побывать в гостях у Терри, но уж точно не станет соглашаться. Снейп же их просто заавадит, а потом закапает где-нибудь, чтоб никто не нашёл. Да и Гермиона тоже не была уверена, стоит ли принимать приглашение, вдруг профессор будет против. По её мнению, Терри для начала стоило спросить об этом у отца, а потом уже приглашать.

- Терри, я бы тоже была не прочь погостить у тебя дома, но мне кажется, сначала тебе стоит спросить разрешение у своего отца. Он ведь может быть против, тебе так не кажется?

- Ой, я совсем об этом как-то не подумал. Извините. Я обязательно у него спрошу. Но думаю, он, вряд ли мне откажет. Он просто не имеет право отказать. Я не обязан постоянно проводить время в одиночестве. Если не согласиться, скажу что уйду из дома жить к своему брату.

- Терри, думаю, так далеко не стоит заходить с профессором Снейпом. После этого он вряд ли согласится. И к тому же он не знает, что Гарри твой брат - сказала Гермиона.

- А ну да. Но он ведь имеет право об этом узнать, так что я, как только его увижу, сразу же расскажу. И тогда он точно не посмеет отказать друзьям своего сына нанести дружеский визит к нам домой - подытожил Терри.

Ребята неуверенно переглянулись. Никто из них не был уверен в том, что Снейп будет доволен, узнать об ещё одном сыне, особенно если этим сыном является его самый не любимый ученик.

- Давайте во что-нибудь сыграем. Все согласны? - спросил Джордж.

Все дружно кивнули головой.

****~**~**~**~**~****

Зеленоглазый подросток выбежал из пещеры и, пробежав несколько метров, вдруг резко остановился.

"Он пришёл за тобой" "Он ненавидит тебя" "Он хочет убить тебя" "Он хочет убить всех твоих друзей, всех дорогих тебе людей" "Убей его первым" - раздавался рокот шепчущих голосов со всех сторон. "Убей" "Немедля" "Убей, пока не поздно" "Он уже близко"

Взгляд Гарри затуманился, и он не мог больше нормально в полной мере воспринимать окружающую его обстановку. Он начинал поддаваться гипнотическому шёпоту. Он больше не хотел ни о чём думать, кроме как слушать этот шёпот. Он начал забывать о том, что ещё минуту назад испытывал такую сильную душевную боль от слов профессора, а сейчас это казалось каким-то навеянным сном, который улетучивался из сознания, заменяя всё, кроме отчаяния, раздающимся шёпотом.

Услышав неразборчивый шёпот, доносившийся из леса, профессор Снейп пулей вылетел из пещеры на свежий воздух. И как только он успел понять, о чём говорили шепчущие голоса, внезапно дерево у самого входа в пещеру, за которым стоял Северус, разлетелось на мелкие обломки. Быстро среагировав, он увернулся за другое дерево, которое тоже взорвалось спустя несколько секунд. Он отпрыгнул в сторону и спрятался за большим каменным валуном, который по счастливой для него случайности оказался именно тут.

- Поттер, не слушайте эти голоса. Сами подумайте, если я хотел вас убить, то сделал бы это давным-давно. Не поддавайтесь им - произнёс Северус, выйдя на видное место.

Быстро моргнув несколько раз, с Гарри немедленно спало странное помутнение, как только слова профессора проникли сквозь наваждение. Он испуганно заозирался по сторонам - Простите, сэр. Я сам не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я не собирался вас убивать. Я просто хотел задержать вас тут, и убежать подальше от вас - сказал Гарри дрожащим голосом, а затем резко выкрикнул, увидев тёмные тени - Профессор, берегитесь! Позади вас кто-то есть.

Профессор резко развернулся, и его пристальный взгляд устремился в полутьму. Увидев перед собой несколько маленьких существ, похожих на обезьянок и покрытых чёрной шерстью размером с белку, он повернулся обратно к подростку - Всё в порядке, Поттер, эти существа питаются отчаянием, и попутно стараются загипнотизировать своих жертв. Они, в общем-то, безобидны. Стоит только избавиться от отчаяния, и они уже не могут представлять никакой опасности - зельевар был удивлён тем, что Поттер был в таком отчаянии. Ему очень хотелось узнать, что же такое странное твориться с мальчишкой. И почему Поттер так неадекватно стал реагировать на его замечания в свой адрес. Должно быть объяснение, и он надеялся скоро о нём узнать.

Гарри от смущения опустил взгляд на землю. Ему было стыдно, да и неприятно от того, что Снейп понял, в каком отчаянии он находился. Решив не заострять на этом внимание, он пошёл в сторону деревни.

Выйдя на поляну, он вдруг застыл на месте.

- Я не понимаю, где все? Куда они так внезапно исчезли? По состоянию полуразрушенных домов, можно предположить, что здесь никто не жил целую вечность. Неужели всё это было просто иллюзией. Просто не верится - Гарри слегка потряс головой, будто пытался стряхнуть остатки наваждения. Он озадаченно смотрел на обветшалые дома, которые с каждой секундой становились всё более разрушенными и потрёпанными, а спустя минуту и вовсе исчезли, оставив после себя только увядающую траву на лугу. Он так надеялся, что сможет тут остаться на какое-то время, и лучше узнать здешних людей, но они все тоже исчезли, и от этого ему стало как-то не по себе. Ему ведь так хотелось помочь этим людям, а теперь он даже представления не имеет, что с ними произошло. Да и к тому же он уже не был уверен на сто процентов, а были ли эти люди на самом деле, или им обоим это просто привиделось или возможно тут не обошлось без навеянных чар.

Зельевар вышедший следом за Поттером, тоже слегка был удивлён. Но удивляться ему долго не пришлось, спустя пару минут, перед ним появился Фоукс и, передав ему послание, перо и мешочек с летучим порохом, феникс сразу же исчез.

Прочитав пару строк, которые ему чиркнул Альбус, он взмахнул палочкой и пергамент испарился. Положив мешочек в карман, он перевёл взгляд на подростка.

- Поттер, мы возвращаемся в школу - произнёс Снейп.

Наблюдая за исчезнувшей деревней, Гарри даже смог забыть о Снейпе, до тех пор, пока он не напомнил о себе.

- Нет. Я не вернусь. Я не хочу учиться в школе, где работаете Вы! - со злостью процедил сквозь зубы Гарри.

- Не говорите глупостей, Поттер.

- А я и не говорю. Я просто заявляю, что не собираюсь возвращаться в школу, потому что не хочу вас там видеть и слушать ваши мерзкие слова. Так что вам придётся вернуться в школу одному.

- Поттер, если не захотите вернуться по собственному желанию, придётся вернуть вас против вашей воли. Так что даже не думайте, что я хоть на долю секунды рассмотрю ваш жалкий лепет всерьёз и позволю вам тут остаться.

- Ещё как думаю! Вы бы с радостью меня тут оставили, будь на то ваша воля. Вы просто боитесь, что об этом скажет директор. Вот и хотите меня вернуть.

- Отнюдь, Поттер. Я верну вас хотя бы для того, чтобы вам не удалось отвертеться от моих отработок, так что даже не мечтайте об этом.

- Даже если я вернусь, я не собираюсь ходить на ваши дурацкие отработки. Да и на ваши проклятые уроки тоже. Вы всё равно ничему путному не можете научить своих студентов. Разве что только тому, как быть нелюдимым злыднем подземелий - язвительно заявил Гарри.

- Да же так, Поттер. Ну, посмотрим, как вам понравится, когда я прилюдно вытащу вас за шкирку из гриффиндорской гостиной, и потащу в класс зельеварения на глазах у всех встречающихся по пути студентов - с трудом сохраняя хладнокровие, с усмешкой произнёс Снейп.

- Да вас никто и не пустит в гриффиндорскую гостиную. Так что мне бояться нечего - самоуверенно заявил подросток.

- Вы так самоуверенно говорите, Поттер. И даже не знаете, что я могу воспользоваться своими полномочиями декана и попасть в логово любого факультета - с ехидством уведомил профессор своего бестолкового и невоспитанного студента.

У Гарри всю самоуверенность, как ветром сдуло, и теперь он сердито насупившись, с ненавистью смотрел на своего самого нелюбимого преподавателя.

- А ещё говорят, даже не зная, родители чувствуют свою родную кровь. Теперь я знаю, это просто сказки - с досадой в голосе изрёк подросток. Неужели этот мерзавец действительно так опозорит его перед друзьями и однокурсниками? Ещё как опозорит, да к тому же с превеликим и злорадным удовольствием, сам собой напросился ответ.

- И к чему вы это говорите, Поттер? - с лёгкой заинтересованностью приподняв бровь, спросил профессор.

- А к тому, что вы мой отец - не сдержавшись, выпалил Гарри. И сам же тут же пожалел.

- Ну, вы точно спятили, Поттер. Надо же такое сказать. Похоже, проклятие, брошенное Малфоем старшим, повлияло также и на ваш рассудок. По прибытии в школу, придётся сразу же отправить вас в лазарет - произнёс Северус. Это ж надо такую неслыханную глупость сказать! С возмущением думал зельевар. Ведь если учесть ещё и предыдущее заявление Поттера о том, что Джеймс Поттер его дядя, то тогда выходило бы, что он сам приходится братом своему самому ненавистному школьному врагу. Он даже мысли не допускал о таком исходе дел. В результате его даже передёрнуло от отвращения. Нет, мальчишка всё-таки умом тронулся. И тронулся явно ещё до прибытия в школу в этом году. А заклятие Малфоя добило его окончательно.

- Но я не спятил, и с моим рассудком всё в порядке. Я собственными ушами слышал, как Дамблдор поведал об этом МакГонагалл. Джеймс Поттер не мог иметь детей из-за того, что его прокляли. И когда он узнал, что вы его брат, он попросил маму уговорить вас стать донором, чтобы прибегнуть к искусственному оплодотворению. И так как вы были её лучшим другом, вы согласились. А после того, как всё прошло удачно, они стёрли вам память об этом инциденте.

- Ну что за бред вы несёте. Может вы ударились головой, и вам всё это привиделось, а очнувшись, вы решили, что это произошло на самом деле?

- Да мне такое даже в самом кошмарном сне не приснится! Кто в своём уме захотел бы иметь такого отца! Вы даже ни единого доброго слова сказать не можете в мой адрес. И если учесть, что я не страдаю слуховыми галлюцинациями, значит то, что сказал Дамблдор чистая правда. Если вы мне не верите, можете спросить у него. Я бы не стал выдумывать или фантазировать о таком - Гарри аж весь покраснел от злости, и усердно старался остаться спокойным, но ни как не мог этого добиться. Его просто бесило такое отношение Снейпа. Чёртов мерзавец! Мог бы, и поверить ему для разнообразия.

- Ну, всё Поттер, мне надоело слушать ваши бредни. Беритесь за портключ - сказав это, он подошёл к нему поближе и протянул перо.

- Я же сказал, что не вернусь - после чего, Гарри потянулся к своему кулону.

Заметив, что Поттер потянулся туда, где, по всей видимости, у него находится кулон, хотя он его и не видел, он, быстро среагировав, сразу же схватил мальчишку за плечо - Я бы не советовал вам этого делать. Мы ведь всё равно вместе попадём в замок. Так что у вас просто нет выбора, как вернуться в школу - и, не дожидаясь ответных реплик, он быстро активировал портключ, и спустя несколько мгновений, они оказались в хорошо знакомом для них обоих офисе директора Дамблдора.


	18. Chapter 18

**~*~ 18 часть ~*~**

В то же самое время, как Гарри Поттер и профессор Снейп оказались в офисе Дамблдора, в мрачном зале сидящий на троне Лорд Волдеморт внезапно ощутил появление в Магическом Мире небывалой доселе силы.

Вскочив со своего трона, он разнёс в пух и прах одну из колонн. Хотя в данный момент он предпочёл бы замучить до полусмерти кого-то из своих никчёмных лакеев. Но, увы, прямо сейчас никого не оказалось под рукой. А ему так хотелось выплеснуть всю злость от того, что кто-то или что-то посмело владеть такой силой, вместо него Самого-Величайшего-Тёмного-Лорда-Из-Всех-Когда-Либо-Существовавших. Он во что бы то ни стало, решил заполучить эту силу любой ценой.

Он незамедлительно вызвал одного из своих Пожирателей.

- Люциус, отправляйся на поиски источника новой силы, присутствие которой я ощутил несколько минут назад. Никто и ничто не вправе обладать такой силой. Я должен завладеть ею. По моим ощущениям она должна находится где-то в районе Хогсмида, и вполне даже может оказаться в самом Хогвартсе. Обыщи всю прилегающую к ним местность и найди мне источник этой силы.

- Слушаюсь милорд. Не сочтите за грубость, можно ли поинтересоваться, как именно определить источник этой силы?

Волдеморт смерил Люциуса таким убийственным и в то же самое время презрительным взглядом - На этот раз я прощаю такой неподобающий вопрос. Разве ты настолько слаб, что даже не можешь ощутить присутствие этой силы?

- Да, милорд. Таким как я не дано достичь таких высот, как вы – незамедлительно стал пресмыкаться светловолосый аристократ - А значит, мне не подвластны ваши выдающиеся способности. Я ничего не ощущаю - Люциусу было неприятно признавать, что он не обладает достаточной силой, чтобы ощутить Силу, о которой говорил Тёмный Лорд.

- Ну, тогда ты вряд ли сможешь мне пригодиться в этом деле. Надо будет придумать что-нибудь – он на несколько секунд задумался - Думаю, я создам артефакт для определения этой силы и пошлю на поиски Червихвоста. А ты лучше скажи, нашёл ли ты способ снова заманить Северуса на нашу сторону?

- Ещё нет, милорд. Но я над этим работаю.

- Смотри не затягивай с этим. Иначе снова преподам тебе урок – казалось, глаза Волдеморта при последнем заявлении сверкнули в зловещем предвкушении.

- Да, милорд.

- А сейчас сгинь - прошипел отвратительный монстр.

И Люциус с радостью исполнил это пожелание своего хозяина.

****~**~**~**~**~****

Как только профессор Снейп и Гарри Поттер появились в кабинете, Дамблдор сразу же почувствовал невероятную силу, исходящую от Гарри.

Помимо директора Хогвартса и Волдеморта, эту Силу ощутили немногочисленные великие волшебники на протяжении всего мира. Её могли ощутить только те, кто достиг максимального уровня обладания собственным волшебством. Такие маги были большая редкость в наши времена. Вот когда-то давным-давно практически каждый второй или третий маг достигал такого уровня. Но на протяжении веков, они утратили это умение, в результате чего только случайно кое-кому удавалось достигать максимального уровня собственного волшебства. То как сейчас преподают в магических школах, не достаточно, чтобы достичь максимального уровня. Тут к каждому нужен индивидуальный подход. Поэтому большинство волшебников достигают только среднего уровня на протяжении всей жизни.

Дамблдору удалость достичь максимального уровня, благодаря тому, что он в молодости нашёл один старинный фолиант, по которому и достиг таких высот. И с возвращением Волдеморта, он решил, что ему стоит отыскать эту старинную книгу в своей личной библиотеке, и начать обучать тех, кому он доверяет, дабы у них появилось намного больше шансов противостоять Тому Риддлу.

Альбус с таким облегчением смотрел на дорогих ему людей, и решил, что Северус и Гарри будут одними из первых, за чьё обучение он возьмётся. Хотя после возвращения уровень магии Гарри и так стал выше его самого, но с обучением уровень станет просто невероятным, практически запредельным.

С любопытством разглядывая вновь прибывших, директор улыбнулся и сказал - Ну наконец-то вы вернулись. Я уж заждался вас - он остановил свой взгляд на Гарри - Мистер Поттер, как вы себя чувствуете?

Гарри мельком взглянул на Дамблдора, а затем быстро устремил свой взгляд на пол - Да вроде пока нормально, директор.

Тут уж Снейп решил встрять - Ага, как же. Альбус, похоже, заклятие, брошенное Малфоем, повлияло также и на рассудок Поттера. Будь Поттер в здравом уме, он бы ни за что не сказал такую вопиющую глупость. И уж тем более бы не стал верить в этот бред - профессор смерил подростка презрительным взглядом.

Альбус про себя усмехнулся. Похоже они так и не нашли общий язык, промелькнула мысль у него в голове.

- Северус, о чём это ты? - спросил директор, заранее догадываясь, о чём идёт речь.

И как раз в тот момент, когда Снейп собирался, уже было открыть рот и ответить, внезапно Поттер застонал и упал на пол, от боли сильно зажмурив глаза.

Оба взрослых мужчины немедленно посмотрели на подростка, и увидели, как того бьёт лёгкая дрожь. Они сразу же подошли к нему и опустились на колени. У обоих на лицах было заметно беспокойство, выражающееся в разной степени. Хотя если толком не приглядываться, у профессора зельеварения было практически невозможно заметить по выражению лица беспокойства отражающегося там. И если бы кто посмотрел на него, вряд ли бы его там углядели.

- Поттер, где флакончик с обезболивающим зельем, которое я вам дал? - спросил Северус у мальчика, на лице которого отражалась боль.

Гарри сквозь боль, пронзавшую всё его тело, с трудом сумел выдавить - Я забыл его в замке Вайтфлейм в той комнате, где я ночевал.

Профессор поднялся и посмотрел на Дамблдора - Директор, у меня с собой больше не осталось обезболивающего. Нужно наведаться к себе. Вы ведь не будете против, если я воспользуюсь вашим камином, директор?

- Конечно нет, Северус. Давай поторопись. Не нужно терять ни секунды. Гарри очень плохо - Альбусу было невыносимо больно видеть Гарри таким. Ему было просто ужасно наблюдать, как он страдает от боли. Поднявшись, он продолжал смотреть на подростка, с болью в глазах.

Профессор быстрым шагом подошёл к камину и, протянув руку, взял горсть летучего пороха из вазочки, стоящей на полке над камином. Но бросить летучий порох в камин ему не удалось, так как ему помешала резкая вспышка света.

Он обернулся и увидел того же самого старца, которого видел в пещере.

- Вам не стоит никуда идти профессор. Я сам могу на некоторое время ослабить боль у этого мальчика - и он тут же склонив колени, опять, как и в тот раз вытянул руки, и расположил их над грудью Гарри. В течение полминуты его ладони испускали зеленоватое свечение, а затем свечение погасло и он, убрав руки, поднялся, при этом взглянув на директора, лицо и глаза которого выражали столько эмоций. Но сразу можно было сказать, Дамблдор был потрясён до глубины души. Ну а как же! Увидеть саму легенду, не каждому дано!

- Я действительно вижу перед собой того, кого вижу? - спросил директор, не веря собственным глазам.

- Да, директор, вы видите именно того, кого вы видите, если вы, конечно, имеете в виду Великого Мерлина - ответил Северус ничуть не удивлённо. Он уже смог отойти от первоначального шока ещё в пещере.

- Но как такое возможно? - снова задал вопрос Альбус.

Северус не успел ответить, так как Старец его опередил - Всё очень просто. Я, это Он - он жестом указал на Гарри - Я переродился в нём. Ну мне пора вернуться в своё тело. Берегите его или уж скорее меня или нас обоих. Он сейчас спит, но через какое-то время очнётся. Так что не волнуйтесь, с ним всё будет в порядке и у вас достаточно времени, чтобы снять заклятие. Я бы вам посоветовал найти книгу под названием "Тайное Искусство Магии" - он улыбнулся и спустя секунду исчез.

Отойдя немного от потрясения, Дамблдор удивлённо посмотрел на профессора зельеварения - Северус это правда?

- Да Альбус. Я собственными глазами видел, как Поттер взял в руки Посох Мерлина. И как вы знаете, только сам Мерлин мог это сделать.

- Северус, ты должен мне всё рассказать. Но для начала давай перенесём мистера Поттера на диван - директор хотел было опуститься на колени, но зельевар его остановил.

- Альбус я один его перенесу. Вам не стоит так напрягаться - Северус опустился на колени и, подхватив Поттер, он поднялся и быстро отнёс его на диван. Осторожно уложив подростка, он подошёл к столу.

Дамблдор обойдя Северуса, сел на своё место за столом - Присаживайся Северус - он указал рукой в сторону стула. И после того, как профессор присел, он нетерпеливо произнёс - Ну рассказывай - и глаза его засверкали в предвкушении.

И зельевар подробно пересказал все события, которые произошли с момента, как он получил послание и отправился в Запретный Лес.


	19. Chapter 19

**~*~ 19 часть ~*~**

Большинство ребят ушли из Выручай-Комнаты по своим делам. И только Гермиона и Рон решили ещё остаться на какое-то время. Они сидели и занимались каждый своим делом. Гермиона читала книгу, а Рон просто рассматривал движущиеся картинки с игроками по-квиддичу.

Просидев так с полчаса, Рон, повинуясь внезапному порыву, достал карту мародёров. Во время внимательного просмотра, он вдруг вскочил и выкрикнул – Гермиона! Гарри вернулся!

Девушка тоже сразу же вскочила, откинув книгу подальше, нисколечко не заботясь о её дальнейшей судьбе. Все её мысли теперь были сосредоточены на ином. Увидев, в руках Рона карту, она протянула руку и произнесла - Дай посмотреть.

Гриффиндорец передал ей карту, и когда она посмотрела, изрекла - Профессор Снейп тоже вернулся. Они сейчас оба в кабинете директора. Давай пойдём и дождёмся Гарри у кабинета Дамблдора. Хочется поскорее разузнать, где он пропадал всё это время.

Рон кивнул в знак согласия, и они оба пулей вылетели из Выручай-комнаты, и побежали по коридору. Во время их марафона за одним из поворотов, Гермиона на кого-то налетела. Она уже собиралась было принести извинения, но её внезапно грубо схватили за руку и они с Роном услышали уже знакомый неприятный голос ни кто иной, как Долорес Амбридж.

- Как вы посмели напасть на меня несносное вы создание. Разве леди может позволить себе бегать таким неподобающим образом и налетать со всего размаху на ничего не подозревающую жертву вашего отвратительного поведения. Хотя иного поведения я и не ожидала от варварского воспитания маглов. Вам явно требуется жёсткое наказание и следует применить дисциплинарное взыскание. Поэтому вы завтра же вечером придёте ко мне в 8 вечера на отработку - Долорес Амбридж отпустила руку пятикурсницы и с нескрываемым отвращением смотрела на гриффиндорку таким взглядом, будто бы хотела испепелить её на месте и избавить магический мир от таких по её мнению недостойных личностей вроде маглорождённых. А спустя несколько секунд она больше решив не удостаивать своим драгоценным вниманием неугодных, отправилась дальше по своим делам.

Гермиона была так шокирована, что не смогла вымолвить и слова, а это был из ряда вон выходящий случай. Она даже на какое-то время забыла, куда они с Роном направлялись. Но именно тот самый Рон, который тоже был малость в шоке от произошедшего, всё-таки напомнил гриффиндорке о цели их назначения. И они оба снова поспешили к кабинету директора, хотя уже с меньшей скоростью, чем до этого.

- Северус, я бы хотел увидеть всё произошедшее своими собственными глазами в Омуте Памяти - произнёс директор спустя минуту после того как зельевар всё ему рассказал, хоть и не во всех деталях.

Профессору очень не хотелось этого делать. Ведь он не рассказал обо всех резких словах, сказанных в адрес Поттера. Но, тем не менее, ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как исполнить просьбу Альбуса.

Как только директор просмотрел воспоминания, он тяжело вздохнул и, вернувшись и сев за стол, он с укором посмотрел на мужчину, сидящего перед ним. Он был удивлён тем, что Гарри сказал грозному зельевару об их родстве, но совершенно не удивился тому, что Северус не поверил и посчитал мальчика не в своём уме. Временами ему и самому очень хотелось поведать об их родстве Северусу, но, увы, из-за нерушимой клятвы данной им много лет назад чете Поттеров, он не мог об этом рассказать Северусу. Он мог бы рассказать об этом кому угодно, но только не ему. Но сейчас не об этом речь, подумал Дамблдор, и решил прояснить совсем иную ситуацию.

- Северус, разве я не просил тебя быть помягче с мальчиком?

- Ну, возможно я перегнул палку... - он приостановился, заметив недоверчивый взгляд и приподнятую бровь.

- Только возможно? - произнёс директор всё с тем же укором, только теперь в голосе.

Зельевар почувствовал себя, словно он оказался в шкуре мальчишки, отчитываемого за провинность, и от этого он начинал испытывать неудобство и всевозрастающее раздражение - Ладно, признаю, я перегнул палку. Но я просто не мог сдержаться. Поттер выводит меня из себя, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать. И если вы думаете, что это когда-нибудь изменится, то вы глубоко ошибаетесь.

- Ты думаешь, у мистера Поттера мало проблем с Волдемортом, и поэтому ты решил добавить ещё? Тебе не кажется это жестоко?

- Я что теперь из-за этого должен сопли ему подтирать? Или может начать сюсюкаться с ним? - он поднял руку, заметив, что тот собрался ответить - Не стоит отвечать.


	20. Chapter 20

**~*~ 20 часть ~*~**

- Ладно, пока опустим эту тему и перейдём к более важным делам. Нужно обсудить дальнейшие действия. Также должен предупредить, из анонимного источника Министру Фаджу стало известно о вашем исчезновении в запретном лесу под носом у пожирателей смерти. В результате чего он пристроил своего человека в Хогвартс, дабы уличить меня в некомпетентности. Ты, наверное, наслышан о Долорес Амбридж? - получив кивок в ответ, он продолжил - Именно она и будет проводить исследования на сей счёт под видом профессора по ЗОТС у первых трёх курсов. Думаю, не стоит напоминать тебе, быть осторожным в двойне и по мере возможности приглядывать за ней.

- Само собой разумеется. Амбридж та ещё тёмная лошадка - от одного упоминания оной особы, у зельевара от отвращения зубы свело, и лицо выражало крайнюю брезгливость.

- Ах, чуть не забыл - директор быстренько написал несколько посланий и отправил их предназначавшимся людям - Ну вот и всё. Я отправил уведомления о вашем возвращении. А то боюсь, что один очень нетерпеливый молодой человек не сможет усидеть дома, слишком долго теряясь в догадках из-за беспокойства за своего крестника и оставаясь в неведении.

Снейп только скривился и хмыкнул в ответ.

- Ну а сейчас нам нужно приложить все усилия, чтобы снять заклятие с Мистера Поттера. Профессор Макгонагалл в данный момент как раз просматривает книги в моей личной библиотеке, пытаясь отыскать схожее заклятие. Думаю, нам стоит в скором времени к ней присоединиться и помочь. Так процесс поиска пойдёт в три раза быстрей. Но этим мы займёмся после того как мальчик очнётся и мы расскажем ему об этом.

- Как скажите директор. Чем скорее мы сможем этим заняться, тем скорее я смогу наконец-то отдохнуть от мальчишки.

Директор тяжело вздохнул, но не стал в этот раз развивать наболевшую тему и вернулся к делам насущным - Кстати, ещё нужно что-то придумать для того, чтобы скрыть магическую ауру Мистера Поттера. Уверен, сейчас её чувствуют некоторые сильные волшебники по всему миру. И это может создать нам проблемы, так как Волдеморт, скорее всего тоже её почувствовал. Хоть они и не знают, откуда и от кого или от чего она исходит, но то, что она исходит примерно из этих окрестностей, они точно должны знать. Мне пока что ничего в голову не приходит, кроме как оставить пока всё как есть. Не думаю, что в Хогвартсе найдётся сейчас хоть один человек, кроме меня, кто бы мог ощутить эту ауру. Лучше сохранить в тайне как можно дольше сей факт, дабы можно было воспользоваться этим в подходящий и неожиданный для некоторых личностей момент.

- Вообще-то, директор, мне тоже удалось её почувствовать на краткий момент, когда Поттер взял посох. Но после исчезновения оного, я перестал ощущать его ауру - сей факт профессора в какой-то мере радовал и в тоже время раздражал.

- Оно и понятно. Я считаю, вам с мистером Поттером нужно будет заняться углублённым познанием магии. Тебе Северус, дабы заполнить каждую клеточку тела волшебством и повысить свой магический уровень. Сейчас у тебя Северус, даже до половины не доходит.

- Не может быть - от неожиданности вырвалось у зельевара. Ведь на протяжении многих лет, он считал себя достаточно сильным магом. А тут такое известие. Вдруг узнать, что он не дотягивал даже до половины своих возможностей, было, по меньшей мере, неприятно и досадно.

- Не просто может, но так оно и есть - директор слегка улыбнулся и затем продолжил - Ну а Мистеру Поттеру нужно многому научиться, чтоб он мог в полной мере использовать свой магический потенциал. А ведь он чрезмерно велик, но что толку от такого потенциала, если человек не умеет его, как следует использовать. Надеюсь, ты не откажешь в моей просьбе и дальше продолжишь обучать Гарри. В твоих воспоминаниях я видел, что тебе даже в какие-то моменты нравилось его учить, хоть ты и был частенько недоволен и нетерпим.

- Хорошо директор. И как именно я смогу повысить свой магический уровень. Я нигде об этом не читал и ни от кого раньше этого не слышал.

Дамблдор добродушно улыбнулся - Оно и не удивительно. Об этом обычно никто не распространяется. Дело в том, что по всему миру осталось только несколько книг, где описано, как можно достичь наивысшей степени своего собственного потенциала. И надо отметить, задача тебе предстоит довольно трудная, но с твоим усердием, умением, терпимостью и концентрацией, ты сможешь управиться в достаточно быстрый срок. И у меня есть подозрения, что ты не будешь в силе уступать ни мне, ни Волдеморту.

От последних слов, зельевар в удивлении вскинул бровь, настолько сильно его поразило услышанное. Кто бы смог отказаться от такого подарка судьбы, и поравняться с сильнейшими магами нашего времени. Вряд ли такие глупцы найдутся. Профессор был очень горд, удостоится такой чести. Не каждому ведь такое предлагают. А уж в том, что директор такими предложениями не раскидывается направо и налево, он был полностью уверен. Ведь неизвестно кто и как использует свою ново-обретённую силу. Тут нужно быть крайне осторожным. И Северусу было очень приятно знать, что Альбус ему настолько доверяет. Хоть кто-то ценит его со всеми его достоинствами и недостатками, но и в тоже время требует очень многое, что иногда просто хочется послать его куда подальше. Хотя вряд ли он когда-нибудь так поступит. Всё-таки, как ни крути, но директор по-своему дорог ему. И от этого ему вдвойне приятно. Ему просто нестерпимо хотелось поскорей приступить к делу, и как можно быстрей добиться поставленной цели, тем самым став равным директору. Его совершенно не заботило, насколько трудно будет этого достичь. Главное конечный результат.

- Северус, тут твой сын спрашивал о тебе у профессора Макгонагалл. Думаю, тебе не помешает при первой же возможности уделить ему немного внимания.

- Я именно так и собирался поступить. Мне всё равно нужно с ним поговорить, а то в прошлый раз мы с ним немного повздорили.

- Даже так - с удивлением вымолвил Дамблдор - И в чём же причина?

- А причина сейчас отлёживается на вашем диване - с недовольством произнёс профессор. Он на краткий миг бросил раздражённый взгляд в сторону Поттера и тут же перевёл его обратно на директора.

- И каким же образом Мистер Поттер стал тому причиной? - спросил директор.

- Всё очень просто. Мой сын, похоже, в первый же день успел подружиться с Поттером. И хочу отметить, мне это крайне не по душе. Я не хочу, чтобы Терриус общался с Поттером. Я уверен, ничем хорошим дружба с этим паршивцем не закончится. Он обязательно втянет его во всякие передряги и неприятности. Когда я ему запретил с ним общаться, он просто взял и наглым образом нагрубил мне, отказавшись последовать моим указаниям. Типичной гриффиндорец. И в кого только таким уродился. Явно не в меня.

- Северус, ты должен понимать, вполне естественно, что дети, как ты выразился, влипают во всякие передряги и неприятности.

- Я не желаю, чтобы мой сын пострадал из-за необдуманных и безрассудных выходок Поттера. Так или иначе, но ему придётся перестать общаться с бестолковым мальчишкой.

- Северус, тебе не стоит так давить на своего сына. Ты сам сказал, он типичный гриффиндорец, и такими действиями ты только окончательно оттолкнёшь его от себя. Он имеет право сам выбирать себе друзей.

- В глубине души я знаю, что вы правы, но не так-то просто с этим смириться. Надеюсь, нам удастся уладить наши разногласия в этом вопросе мирным путём.

- Вот такой настрой очень приветствуется с моей стороны - директор добродушно улыбнулся.

После этого они ещё минут пять говорили о том о сём, а затем феникс директора внезапно издал краткую трель.

- А вот и Мистер Поттер начинает просыпаться - произнёс Дамблдор, направив взгляд на диван, на котором лежал тёмноволосый подросток.

А тем временем неподалёку от Хогсмида на полпути и примерно в двухстах метрах от дороги между деревенькой и Хогвартсом внезапно не понятно откуда, появилось четыре достаточно больших здания построенных в виде квадрата, внутри которого была довольно обширная площадь. И посреди той самой площади находилось круглое невысокое возвышение похожее на сцену, на котором время от времени то появлялись люди в мантиях, то исчезали.

И к тому же сами здания с небольшой прилегающей территорией были накрыты куполом, благодаря которому они были скрыты от чуждых глаз. И не важно, чьи то были глаза. Магглов или Магов.


End file.
